Quizá un bonito recuerdo
by maryl0u
Summary: Los sentimientos confunden a Bella después de un extraño sueño antes de su boda, ¿Estará segura de sus decisiones? ¿o necesita de algo mas para ser feliz? y Jacob, ¿estará dispuesto a luchar por el amor de la mujer que ama? ¿La protegera hasta el fin?
1. Sueño

**_Los personajes son de nuestra idolatrada Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia ... :)_**

**Quiza un bonito recuerdo.**

La verdad es que en ningún momento pensé que esto llegaría tan lejos. Los oscuros ojos de Jake me miraban con sigilo. No puede identificar la expresión de su rostro, ni menos lo que pasaba por su mente. Un extraño presentimiento inundo mi corazón.

Me preguntaba si es que acaso lo que aconteciera sobre él, también haría efecto en mí, como para poder cuestionarme eso.

Me levanté de mi asiento, dejé mi lápiz azul a un lado y caminé hacia el asiento que yacía vacío al lado de mi hombre lobo.

Conté cada paso que dí, no se porque cada ves que me acercaba el, mi cuerpo se aceleraba, era como una especie de imán, me atraía solo con mirarme.

Me tarde 10 segundos en llegar a su lado. Podía sentir la calida temperatura de su piel, y como hacía contacto con la mía. Al percatarse de que yo ya estaba a su lado bajo la mirada y se concentro es sus apuntes. Sentí su indiferencia.

Isabella Swan – Dijo regañando entre dientes- ¿Qué te trae a mi lado?.

Me preocupaba la forma en que se dirigía hacía mi como _Isabella_. Siempre me llamaba Bella. Aquello me asusta y bastante.

Solo quería hablarte- hice una pausa, respire hondo – Ya sabes Jake, tenemos una conversación pendiente.

¿Cuál? – Respondió de inmediato.- Después de que me dejaste aquí, creí que ya no volverías a hablarme. – sus ojos se oscurecieron aún mas. – Ni siquiera a verte, y mira como estamos ahora.

Jake – tomé su mano inconcientemente – Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Lo sé- soltó mi mano, pero me devolvió una sonrisa, poco creíble. – ¿a que quieres llegar Bella?

No lo sabía, mire hacía el interior de mi mente buscando esa respuesta. No lograba unir aquellos cables que unían mi alma a mi cerebro. Necesitaba un poco de cordura en ese momento, necesitaba saber a que quería llegar con esa conversación. Quizás era solo escuchar la voz de Jacob por unos cuantos minutos, seguir disculpándome por el enorme daño que le estaba haciendo, al ser yo la persona mas egoísta de este mundo. Odiaba esa parte de mí. Me mataba la sensación de no poder controlar mis acciones. No podía pararme y dejar a Jake ahí, como si nada. Sería tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces. Si estaba ahí debía de decirle algo. Ocultar mis sentimientos se hacía casi imposible y se que se daría cuenta, a pesar de que el no tiene ningún extraño poder extrasensorial, pero mis gestos de alguna manera lo demostraban.

¿Bella?- escuché una voz a lo lejos - ¿Bella? , Tierra llamando… aquí… ¿Hola?- Unas tibias manos sacudieron mi cuerpo – te encuentras bien, llevas por lo menos 3 minutos mirando hacía el techo.

Salí de mi mente.

O, lo siento Jacob – lo mire fijamente, es que no podía no hacer otra cosa – ¿en que estábamos? , ah nuestra conversación.

Asintió si expresión alguna.

Pues ya verás – dejé que las palabras fluyeran – Jacob, te extraño. –no estaba arrepentida de mis palabras, en lo absoluto.

Yo también te extraño, Bella, y no sabes cuanto – dijo en un tono triste y por lo demás bajo – Pero sabes que es imposible que deje de sentirlo.

Me gustaría poder partirme mi cuerpo en dos. Me sentía tan cómoda cuando sentía a Jacob cerca de mí, cuando mis oídos escuchaban complacidos que el me extrañaba, pero me sentía mejor cuando Edward inundaba mi mente solo con su voz.

Si tanto me extrañas – hizo un gesto pensativo- Por que no dejas de hacerlo, puedes estar con migo, todo lo que quieras, sabes que siempre eh estado para ti.

Estoy comprom... – no alcancé a terminar la frase, mi voz se apagó como si me hubieran desenchufado de la corriente eléctrica.

Tenía un compromiso con Edward, nos casaríamos, sonaba raro ¿pero que tanto importaba? Si al fin y al cabo, yo era la mujer mas feliz y la mas dichosa de poder tenerlo a mi lado, de poder amarlo.

Aún así me costaba pronunciar la palabra _compromiso_. Es que mi sub consiente me repetía constantemente que Jacob era el dueño de mis sentimientos y no Edward. Claro, Jake era dueño la rebelde y insensata Bella, pero Edward de la mujer que había en mi. ¿Por que debía ser tan complicado?, ¿Por qué el destino me ponía esos dos caminos diferentes frente a mí?

Tengo claro hace bastante tiempo que estas comprometida de por vida con… - No pronunció su nombre aún así rozaba sus dedos con mis uñas transparentes e incoloras, parecía disfrutar de eso, aunque no mostraba señal de sentirse bien con la conversación – Puedes dejarlo, Bella vente conmigo, serás mucho más feliz.

No puedo – Sollocé – No me imagino esta vida si él no esta.

¿Y te la imaginas si mí? – Río

Fue cortante, parecía que me hería como una navaja. Me habría gustado gritarle y decirle que le amaba tanto como el a mí. Pero a pesar de eso, no alcanzaba para dejar todo lo sufrido por mi Edward.

No. – susurré – Jacob, me confundes.

Bella – Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos – Mírame- Me busco con sus ojos que ahora brillaban, no como antes que parecían una oscura noche sin luna.

Comprendí lo que eso significaba, se acercó poco a poco hacía mí. Una sería de secuencias se cruzaron por mi mente. Recordé el día de mi niñez, en la cual estaba junto a Charlie, Billy y Jacob pescando en el lago, vi también por un segundo a gran lobo con su pelaje rojizo aullando de dolor e impotencia el día de mi boda.

Cerré mis ojos y respiré hondo. Luego los abrí y vi a mi lobo más cerca de mí rostro. Sus labios rozaron suavemente los míos. Pero solo fue eso y continúo hablando.

Bella, eres libre, no debes sentirte atada a él.- seguía mirándome.

Jacob, perdóname- me limité a decir. – yo … yo …

Te amo Bella – me sonrío afectuosamente…

Yo tam… - quería terminar la frase pero un extraño cambio de temperatura perturbo el momento. Sentía las calientes manos de Jacob sobre mis mejillas, pero en mis brazos parecía haber nieve recién caída. Y otra voz mas dulce aún escuche a lo lejos, muy lejos de ahí. _Mi bella durmiente, despierta ya. _Eso me decía la voz. -

¿Despertar de que?, si ya lo estaba, o eso creía. La nieve fue de a poco recubriendo mi rostro mis ojos, y la comisura de mis labios suave y delicadamente. Ese cambio de ambiente, de alguna manera me hizo sentir extraña.

De pronto vi como Jacob, desprendía sus manos de mí y se alejaba, solo me dejaba su sonrisa traviesa._ Jacob, Jacob, Jacob._

No entendía por que se iba, si ese momento era tan perfecto. Sentí la nieve nuevamente.

Bella, amor, ¿Estas bien?- Reconocí la voz al instante, era Edward. Estaba a mi lado como todas las mañanas apoyándome contra sus fuertes brazos.

Todo había sido un sueño, Jacob nunca había estado ahí.

Si estoy bien – Sus ojos me calmaron una vez mas como siempre. Me beso tiernamente.

Ah llegado el gran día – me corrió un par de mechones para dejar despejada la cara, y poder mirarme mejor.- ¿preparada?

Si – dude un poco, aún estaba aturdida por el sueño con Jake. Me levante despacio y lo abrasé.

Alice esta por llegar – me dijo, y me tomo en brazos - nos vemos hoy, espero que no me dejes plantado.

¿es que alguna ves lo he hecho? – lo mire fijamente intentando definir lo que pasaba por su mente - No lo haré, nunca- le sonreí y luego me incline sobre mi pies para poder besarle.


	2. ¿ Qué hago ahora ?

_**Los personajes son de nuestra idolatrada Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia ... :) **_

_**(Jacob)**_

Me sentía tan mal como nunca. La espesa neblina que se acumulaba en la _Push_, se filtraba por entre la ventana de mi habitación. El día estaba horrible igual que la mayoría. No estaba optimista aquella mañana la verdad es que había perdido algunas esperanzas ya mucho tiempo atrás. Mi cabeza iba a explotar, lo sentimientos atrofiaban cada hueso, músculo y órgano de mi cuerpo. No me dejaba en paz el fantasma de su imagen, tan arrebatadoramente hermosa y adorable.

Me levanté de la cama sin ánimos y con unas malditas ganas de patear todo a mi paso. Y así lo hice. Bien.

Nada valía la pena, absolutamente nada si no estaba _ella_. Busque entre la ropa tirada en el suelo algo que pudiera cubrir mis piernas y mi pecho, habría preferido andar sin prenda alguna y así encontrarme mas cómodo. Pero la gente siempre te mirara como bicho raro. _Es que lo soy _dije para mis adentros, por que la verdad aún no me volvía totalmente loco como para comenzar a hablar solo y a viva voz. Solo estaba en proceso.

Atravesé la puerta de la cocina con el ceño fruncido. Billy estaba ahí preparando tostadas.

¿Qué pasa Jake? – inquirió, sentí su preocupación mientras sacaba rebanas de la tostadora y me ofrecía una.- Tienes una cara…

Nada – Respondí cortante. No tenía intención de hablar con nadie acerca de lo que me ocurría. No es que no confiara en mi padre o algo por el estilo. La verdad es que me mataban mis propias palabras, y lo reales que eran. –No tengo hambre, gracias.

Vale, vale – dijo aún con su cara clavada en la mía, trataba de leer mi rostro. – Es por ella.

No, no es por ella. – gruñí entre mis dientes con tono furioso. Odiaba cuando el daba en el blanco y descubría que me pasaba. – Saldré – ahí puse fin a la conversación.

No me hablo nada más. Así era mucho mejor. Busque las llaves de mi moto que estaban sobre la mesilla oscura al lado de la puerta de salida y me dirigí al garaje. Al salir de mi hogar traté de divisar la carretera pero no logre verla la neblina matutina aún se hacía notar. Caminé durante un minuto y llegué al garaje.

Ahí estaba aquella ave de 2 ruedas. Aunque claro me prefería a mi mismo corriendo, pero esta ves necesitaba despejar mi mente de humano y eso solo lograba con la dosis de adrenalina que me proporciona la moto. Amaba esa libertad.

Puse la llave y sentí el ronroneo del motor. Estaba decidido a hacer lo que iba a hacer. Hice un plano mental en mi cabeza de cómo llegar a la casa de los Cullen, donde se que Bella estaría, quizá podía detenerla y suplicarle por última vez que se quedase conmigo, pero claro era solo un estúpido pensamiento. Que no llevaría a cabo, pues tenía bastante claro que no daría frutos. Genial.

Mientras montaba la moto, la tristeza me partió el corazón cual cuchillo corta un apetitoso pedazo de carne. Algunas imágenes estaban impregnadas en mí. ¿Cómo podía sacarlas?

Admiraba el hecho de que algunas personas pudieran ser felices, o eso demostraban. Vale, "Felicidad", "amor" bonitas palabras para un cuentecillo de hadas.

Me sentía herido a bala. Quería escapar de mí…

Luego pensé la misma historia que se había escurrido por entre mis neuronas, y otras ves la imagen de la gran casa blanca de las sanguijuelas chupasangres arremetió contra mí.

Algo dentro de mí ser me gritaba que lo hiciera.

- ¡Mierdaaaaaa!- Grité con furia y dolor a los cuatro mil vientos mientras doblaba en la carretera camino hacía Forks.

_**(Bella )**_

Bella, ¿te gusta este vestido?- me preguntó Alice con una sonrisa radiante, mientras sostenía entre ambas manos un vestido color púrpura, con unos toques tornasol en la parte del busto. – Pretendo usarlo hoy…podría combinarlos con estos zapatos, o con estos, o aquellos – hizo una pausa y se quedó mirando todas las posibilidades de combinación posibles en su gran ropero. – Que difícil es esto.

Creo que lo primero te quedaría bien –el respondí con poco animo, pues la verdad poco me importaba la ropa en esos momentos.

¿Sí? ¿Crees? – tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió casi corriendo al baño que estaba a unos metros de su habitación. Me esbozó una gran sonrisa antes de sumergirse en el cuarto. – Espera Bella, no tardo mucho.

Claro, tomate tú tiempo. – asentí, mientras me sentaba al borde el ventanal.

Una extraña sensación recorría mi cuerpo. Aún seguía pensando en el sueño de la noche anterior. Y me maldecía a mi misma por tener esa clase de pensamientos el día antes de mi boda. Amaba a Edward.

Pero Jacob seguía en mi mente tan latente como siempre. Sentía su tibio aliento sobre mis labios una ves más. Podía sentir sus ojos sobre mí. ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi amigo?, quizás ya se habría olvidado de mí, a lo mejor el estaba feliz de que por fin me había ido de su vida para siempre y dejaría de atormentarlo con mis palabras.

Mi conciencia me preguntaba sí quería realmente decir "_sí acepto_", el día de hoy ante Edward.

Y realmente lo dudaba. No quería herir a nadie. Pero ya lo estaba haciendo.

Recordé los susurros de Jacob en el sueño, cuando me imploraba que me quedase con el, que yo era libre, que debía tomar la mejor decisión para mí.

No para los demás.

Cuando me percate de que tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas con una tonalidad gris, debido a la pintura que Alice había aplicado en mis pestañas, mi amiga y futura cuñada me observaba confusa desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación, enfundada en un hermoso vestido azul muy parecido al púrpura, pero este era mas largo. Llevaba el pelo totalmente liso y la cara muy suavemente maquillada. Era un ángel.

Se acerco hacia mi y me tendió un pañuelo de seda. Guardo silencio por unos instantes.

-Querida, ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto cariñosamente mientras me secaba algunas lágrimas, yo me sentía incapaz de hacerlo, me sentía tan inútil.

No le respondí nada en ese momento, seguí llorando.

Bella tranquila, no pasa nada malo.- me abrazó.

A pesar de que sus brazos eran muy fríos, logro calmarme un poco. Le tenía mucha confianza a Alice, pero aún así era incapaz de contarle lo que me sucedía, por miedo a darme cuenta de la realidad.

Y la realidad era que daría cuanto fuera por estar con Jacob en ese momento.

- Alice – dije aún sollozando – tengo miedo.

- ¿a que? – sus ojos comprensivos me incitaban a contarle lo que me pasaba. – ¿No estas segura de tu decisión?

- No es del todo eso – hice una pausa, ya podía hablar un poco mejor- Anoche soñé con Jacob.

- ¿Jacob? – Levantó una ceja y me tendió otro pañuelo.

- sí – me sonrojé un poco.- Me sentía tan… tan a gusto junto a él.

- Ya veo Bella, pero fue tan solo un sueño- me miraba como si yo me estuviera volviendo loca, se que su intención no era esa. Pero de igual modo yo estaba enloqueciendo.

- No quiero dejar a Edward – miré el cielo, que me parecía mas inmenso que antes, sentí que comenzaría a llorar de nuevo.- No quiero herirlo.

-Pero quieres estar con Jacob – dijo, haciendo una mueca que no pude definir del todo. Pero me esbozó una sonrisita. – Bella, si es eso lo que quieres… Hazlo, aunque te advierto que no se que haré con todo el preparativo de esta boda, hay mucha comida – me tomó la mano, sentí su comprensión – Se feliz. Mi hermano lo entenderá.

La miré atónita, es que ella no podía ser más perfecta de lo que ya era, no esperaba una reacción así. Me temía algo cómo, un _¡estas loca! ¡¡¡ ¿En que estas pensado?!!!_ Pero para mi suerte no fue así.

¿Qué hago ahora?- inquirí preocupada y muy confundida.

Lo que diga tu corazón – se levantó suavemente de donde se encontraba sentada – Tienes que estar tranquila. Jacob viene en tu búsqueda.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – por un segundo había olvidado el don de Alice. Luego lo recordé, después de que me dirijo un gesto de recordatorio.

Vamos – me animo – iré a hablar con Edward.

No! – grité llena de angustia. – debo hacerlo yo.

Abrió sus pequeños ojos expectantes.

El rostro perfecto de mi prometido hasta ese momento, me pareció que lloraba en algún rincón de mí.

Todo se había dado, las predicciones de Alice rara ves fallaban, y eso significaba que Jacob vendría pronto .¿ Pero que tan pronto ?

¿Por que tenía tantas ganas de entregarme a el por completo, sabiendo que me esperaba una eterna vida por delante, con un hombre, bueno casi un hombre que también me hacia muy feliz?

Lo único que deseaba era que la tierra me tragará por completo, y no volver a salir de ahí jamás.

¿ y si Jacob no llegaba?

Tendría que aprender a estar sola, como una solterona llena de gatos por el resto de mis días. Pero debía arriesgarme, aunque fuera solo por una ves.

Y ahora la pregunta del millón, ¿Cómo decirle a Edward mis sentimientos, mi confusión y mi decisión?

….

Starlight – Muse (8) 

Esperando a que alguien la lea… gracias !


	3. Una rosa roja

_**Los personajes son creacion de La gran Sthepenie Meyer, solo la historia es mía =) y no prentendo ganar alguna dinero con esto solo el agrado de que la lean ^^**_

_**(EDWARD)**_

Advertí como un extraño, singular y chocante pensamiento llegaba con fuerza a mi cabeza. Aunque podía percibirlo a mucha distancia lograba identificar quien era.

Sentí como el miedo se apoderaba de mí, tanto que creí que tendría que comprar pronto unos pasajes de avión a Italia, y solo de ida.

Tenía dos opciones, dejar ir después de unas cuantas horas de agonía antes de llegar al altar con la mujer mas maravillosa que pudiera existir, a la cual espere casi un siglo, o idear un plan mejor que el que Jacob y tenerla a mi lado, luchar por ella. Pero Bella no sería feliz. Y yo tampoco, pero ahora mis sentimientos no importaban bastante como para anteponerlos a los de ella.

_**(BELLA)**_

-¿Qué harás Bella?- Me preguntó con curiosidad Alice.

Me quedé pensando por unos segundos.

-Nada, no tengo nada que hacer- me paré del lugar donde estaba sentada y me dirigí al espejo. Alice me miró sorprendida, iba a decirme algo abrió su boca, pero desistió al parecer de su idea.

Mire mi rostro, tenía la misma expresión que antes, nadie notaría que habría estado llorando. Y llorando por un capricho ¿En que estaba pensando?, prefería pensar que mi amigo, casi amante de sueños, era… era un capricho de niña. Edward era la luz de mi existencia, y al el le debía aquella. No podía hacerle esto.

Maquillé nuevamente mis pestañas, pero claro, esta ves no aplicando tanta pintura como lo había hecho Alice, la cual se encontraba al otro lado de la alcoba, y se precipitaba a abrir la puerta, pues habían golpeado suavemente.

-¿Quién? – Inquirió bajito.

No respondieron. Pero Alice era demasiado curiosa para quedarse ahí como si nada, así que salió de la habitación, y fue cuando advertí la expresión de su rostro. No había buenas noticias al parecer.

¿Quién es Alice? – le pregunté preocupada, temía que fuera Edward.

Edward- menciono su nombre con un tono cortante, que me lleno de angustia Podía sentir la de ella también.

_Edward_, me parecía tan hermoso el nombre, lleno de significados inconclusos en mi mente. Era tan poca cosa para él y es por eso que me estaba convirtiendo e un monstruo más de lo que ya era. Tenía varias razones, hacer cómplice a Alice, pues le dije que no le hablara a nadie sobre nuestra conversación anterior, seguir amando a Jacob con todas mis fuerzas, dejar que se fuera de mi vida, así como así, y la última de todas, la que mas dolía, casarme con Edward y no estar segura del todo.

Supongo que lo mejor que podría hacer es dejar las cosas tal y como están. ¿Para que seguir cuestionándome? Sí mi hombre lobo no llegaría.

Intenté escuchar lo que hablaban afuera de la habitación. Pero cuando me asomé un segundo a la puerta, entró Alice de sorpresa.

-¿Qué te ah dicho?- pregunté sin expresar nada, sabía que ella me diría la verdad, pero quería escuchar la respuesta fuera cual fuera, aunque era muy poco probable que Edward hubiera sabido algo de nuestra conversación…no eso no era cierto. Sentí como me mi cara empalidecía. Estaba en shock.

- Dice que tiene una corazonada…solo eso – hizo una pausa – escuchó la ultima parte de lo que hablamos y esta algo preocupado- comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, ella estaba rara vez nerviosa- solo quiere que seas feliz.

Me quedé en blanco… el… el sabía lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Tenemos solo quince minutos, Bella, la boda se acerca.- sentí como la fría mano de mi amiga tocaba mi hombro en forma de apoyo.

¿Me veo bien?- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. Ya estaba decidido, olvidaría a Jacob, ya se estaba transformando en un psicosis constante de parte mía estar pensando la posibilidad de… Alice me interrumpió.

Te ves genial, ese vestido es el mejor que podríamos haber elegido- me miró de pies a cabeza, y me tendió un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas- ¿segura?, ya escuchaste a mi hermano.

Sí – esbocé una leve sonrisita, ella no me creyó. Aún así salimos de donde estábamos y sentí un leve cosquilleo en la punta de mis pies, subía lentamente hasta que llegó a mi estomago. Era la misma sensación de cuando me encontraba junto a mi novio. Me agradaba. Me sentía a gusto .Vi una pequeña luz de esperanza frente a todo ese abismo.

Me encontraba en el último peldaño de la escalera Alice las había bajado muy rápidamente después de darme un afectuoso abrazo, debía ir a tomar posiciones, vi a Charlie subirla. Estaba muy bien presentando llevaba un _smoking_ negro muy convencional, se limitó a decirme algo pues lo veía muy nervioso, más que yo.

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Y me ofreció su brazo. La música comenzó a sonar y lentamente descendimos con mucho cuidado las escaleras, pues eran de un mármol muy delicado, de un tono blanco invierno, y muy resbaladizo. Mi corazón se acelero como nunca antes. La verdad en ese momento me habría gustado que mi zapato se hubiera enredado con la cola del vestido y así rodar con fuerza hacía abajo y terminar con todo esto de una vez.

_¿Dónde estas Jacob? _Pregunté para mis adentros. Deseaba por lo menos ver su rostro… o alguna señal de vida.

Mi padre me dirigió una mirada de asombro, como si hubiera escuchado la pregunta que había hecho. Pero me di cuenta que no había sido por eso.

Llegábamos casi al final de la escalera cuando ante nosotros se alzó el más hermoso de los salones jamás visto. Estaba tan bien decorado que le debía la vida entera a Alice. Tenía todos los tonos blancos que uno pudiera imaginar. Al final se apreciaban las mesas donde cenarían los invitados, con unos manteles color rosa muy pálido y un arreglo floral de tulipanes color marfil.

Divisé el rostro de _Renné_ que lloraba de felicidad así como también el rostro de mis compañeros de la preparatoria que me miraban expectantes.

Y finalmente observe a Edward. Era realmente hermoso. Por un momento creí ir a las nubes y luego volver.

Pero algo me impidió moverme en el aterrizaje…Pensé que mis pies estaban paralizados.

Pero no era así. Mi zapato estaba atascado con la alfombra antes de llegar al altar._ Genial. _Intente desenredarlo de aquella, me costó mucho.

La música seguía sonando, y escuche unos pequeños murmullos del público alrededor…y algunas risitas tontas.

Ya estaba decidido…

_**(JACOB)**_

No se cómo ni cuanto tiempo manejé hacia la casa blanca que olía a…puaj. Demonios, ese olor era tan repugnante. Pero había otro que me llamaba la atención. Era levemente dulce. Una mezcla entre canela y lirios. Hermoso.

Bajé de la moto pateando las piedras que se me cruzaban. Y maldiciendo al cielo por dejarme haber hecho eso.

No tenía siquiera idea que estaba haciendo. Bella me había invitado a su boda, como testigo claro, pero no para sacarla corriendo de ahí como unos prófugos.

Sería un tío desquiciado si hiciera eso. Pero algo me advertía que todo estaría bien. De alguna extraña manera la rosa roja que llevaba en la mano me daba fuerzas para seguir caminando. A paso lento, pero caminando.

¿Qué podía hacer?, convertirme en un ser extraño y hacer un atentando, como esos que mostraban en las _pelis_. Vale, buena idea.

Me reí para mis interiores. Era irónico pensar en eso. Quizá ella no quería verme ni en pintura. Pero yo sí deseaba verla a ella. Deseaba verla con todas mis fuerzas…

Contemple la cantidad de autos lujosos estacionados afuera. Los conté, los describí en mi mente, todo para acaparar tiempo… y alargar mi maldita espera.

¿Pero que deseaba?, ya me encontraba ahí, afuera de la boda de mi mejor amiga, y también de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Deseaba hablar con ella, solo un minuto.

Escuché como el tipo de adentro hablaba sobre los compromisos del matrimonio, mi estomago se retorció. Eso era mas apestoso que el mismo olor que sacudía a la casa de lo Cullen.

Agudicé aun más mi oído para así sentir los latidos de Bella. Eran lentos, pero constantes. Suaves y llenos de energía. La notaba Bien. La veía feliz.

Me levanté del sitio, y giré un tanto la cabeza para mirar por la ventana.

Ahí estaba ella, se veía imponentemente hermosa y serena…

Una idea chasqueó en mis neuronas…

Algo que no se me había pasado por aquellas…

Algo que sería inoportuno…

Y quizá daría frutos.

Tomé con mas fuerza la rosa roja que estaba un poco asfixiada en mi mano y me suplicaba un poco de aire.

¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! Mierda, si la flor ya no respira, esta fuera de sus raíces.

Me puse en pie y subí lentamente los escalones. El olor me quemaba la nariz, pero aún así me quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando.

1, 2, 3, 4 … conté. Mi corazón estaba desbocado.

Adentro sentía la tensión por parte de Edward. El debía de estar leyendo cada pensamiento. Tampoco pretendía hacerle daño.

_Vamos tío, el amor es una batalla. Y TODO vale._

Crujió la madera del porche de la entrada. Y ahí estaba yo, esperando las palabras precisas para gritar y decir… ¡Bella te amo!, me opongo a todo esto.

Nadie se percató de que yo me encontraba ahí. Mejor.

¿Pero por qué Edward no hacía nada? ¿Estaría esperando a que yo solamente lo hiciera? ¿Ya no quería a mi Bells? ¿O no podía leer mi mente?

No idiota, el solo quiere que sea feliz.

Suspiré.

Las palabras se acercaban, y los minutos me parecían más eternos. Cuando para mí el tiempo no siempre ah sido mi mayor prioridad.

…

* * *

sí !, muchas gracias a quienes siguen esta pequeña historia =) , bueno la idea es que la disfruten.

Lamento no poder hacer algo un poco mas... mm ... como completo en palabras ideas o algo, pero estoy cansadisima :S

en fin, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias criticas todo !!

un habrazo

caro :)** ---suena... supermassive _black_ hole - de Muse (dioses xD )**


	4. Decisión

**Los maravillosos personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación única y grandiosamente por Sthepenie Meyer, solo la historia es creación mía. Ojala sea de su agrado =) **

**(JACOB)**

Silenciosamente me senté en el último puesto del salón, para así poder contemplarla con mayor admiración de cómo ya lo hacía. Seth había percibido mi improvista llegada al lugar, y aunque el estuviera utilizando el puesto que me correspondía como mejor amigo de la novia, no me importaba para nada. Era casi un hermano para mí.

Me sentía incómodo con tanta parafernalia a mi alrededor, sobretodo por el estúpido traje que llevaba a cuesta. Ni siquiera combinaba conmigo, además estaba viejo, y una talla menos que la que yo era. Hubiera preferido andar con mis pantalones de _chándal_, por si la situación ameritaba transformarme y salir corriendo de ahí muy cobardemente como lo debiera haber hecho ya hace horas cuando me subí a la moto.

Con una mano en el bolsillo en mi grandota espalda apoyada en el pequeño respaldo de la silla, las palabras me parecían lentas, chinchosas y fastidiosas ¿Para qué tanto habladuría? Sí al final saldrían juntos tomados de la mano y felices, muy _felices. _Y apropósito, ¿qué esperaba yo?

La espera me mataba. Y estaba cansadísimo, pues la noche anterior había salido junto a la manada a echar una ojeada para ver como andaban las cosas, y luego de eso llegué a casa y me eché un rato en la cama, a lamentar mi vida. No pude dormir bien, pues un maldito sueño se colaba imponente en subconiente. Digo maldito claro, no por que estuviera ella presente, si no por que no se haría realidad.

La tenía tan cerca de mí, sentía su amor flotando en el aire. La veía completa junto a mí. Llena de vida, de luz. Y aunque yo no quisiera ese sueño me apuñalaba la espalda y reventaba mi cabeza. Pues era aquél quien me había traído a tal circunstancia ahora.

Bostecé y creo que nadie e dio cuenta. _Algo bueno._

Fue cuando me helé inesperadamente y abrí mis ojos como plato. La pregunta, mi hora había llegado. _Por fin algo de acción._

-¿Hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estas dos almas? – Se sintió un silencio sepulcral. Claro, _estoy rodeado de vampiros._

¿Dos almas?, Menudo chiste. Me reí tan fuerte que muchos se voltearon para mirar quien era.

¡YO ME OPONGO! – Grite, no tan fuerte, y me paré lentamente de mi asiento. – Encuentro absurdo la unión de dos almas.

Vi como el rostro de Bells se iluminaba más de cómo ya estaba. Y Edward me miraba sin expresión. Seguramente me había estado leyendo los pensamientos apenas llegue a esta… Boda.

Todos me miraban, pero no me sentía avergonzado. Es más, me sentía bien, por fin podría hablar.

Bella, te amo. Y sé que tu a mi. – Dije cortante, mientras caminaba al altar. Ella estaba llena de miedo. Miraba a su chupasangre, y luego a mí.

Gracias por venir Jacob- me miró preocupada, me habría encantado saber que pensaba en realidad pues algo ocultaba.- Pero es mejor que nos ahorremos comentarios.

Jacob, ¿Qué haces?- me inquirió Seth. Le dirigí una mirada indiferente. Y mire a mi chica.

Bella, ¿Cuánto más tendré que esperar por ti? – le pregunté al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano.

Es mejor que tomes tu lugar Jacob, Ya habrá tiempo para hablar después. – Me regalo una pequeña sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban.

Como si hubiera sido un perro al cual lo mandan fuera de casa por romper algo, obedecí sin contradicciones. Miré hacia el suelo. Estaba lleno de impotencia, rabia, angustia. La había perdido.

Sentí como los Cullen hablaban bajito.

Cuando ya paso toda la payasada de , _si acepto, ahora puede besar a la novia_. Comenzó la celebración. Aunque claro, yo por mi parte no quería celebrar nada. Quería largarme de ahí.

Salí aplastado por los sentimientos con una rosa ya marchita entre mis dedos, caminé a paso lento por si Bella llegaba y me gritará que quería hablar con migo. Pero no fue ella quién me llamó.

¡Jacob! – Oí la voz del vampiro y piedra ambulante. - ¿tienes un minuto?

Que _mierda_ pasa ahora. Giré para verle.

¿Qué quieres?- inquirí.

Te agradezco por venir- me estrechó la mano – Bella esta muy feliz, desea que hables con ella.

Estaba atónito, ni siquiera le respondía la mano a Edward. No tenía por que.

¿y? – No quería sufrir más.

Jacob, se que la amas tanto como yo. – hizo una pausa y miro hacia el bosque. – Pero se que contigo será mas feliz. Puedes hacerla Feliz.

Eso no cambia las cosas, ahora es tu mujer. – Entrecerré mis ojos pues ya estaba oscureciendo y aunque la piel de el era muy blanca, no lograba verlo a contra luz, pues estaba de espaldas a la casa.- Lo mejor es que me valla.

¿Deberás harás eso? – me preguntó desafiante.

Ponte en mi lugar, ya eh tenido bastante por hoy ¿No te parece?, además sentí su indiferencia cuando me paré delante de toda la muchedumbre para expresar que sentía. – odiaba toda la cortesía por parte de Edward.

El se rió.

Esta bien, las puertas están abiertas. Te debo muchas cosas, fuiste el pilar de Bella cuando yo me fui.- Se estremeció al mencionar lo último.

Eso aún no cambia nada.- dije cortante.

Prefiero que este contigo – buscaba algunas otras palabras – se que no suena del todo bien, ella no es un objeto, pero si la quieres, puedes tenerla.

¿Qué?, estaba sorprendido. Jamás esperé eso de la sanguijuela. Que gentil de su parte. Esbocé una sonrisa. Las cosas no podían ser tan fáciles. Algo tendría que pagar a cambio de eso. Aún así, intente ignorar lo que me había dicho, pero era imposible.

No puedes mentirme Jacob.

Lo haré a mi manera, pero ahora no. – Me di media vuelta y cogí las llaves de mi moto guardadas en el bolsillo. – Nos vemos luego.

Adiós chucho. – La gentileza se había acabo en ese momento.

_**(**__**BELLA)**_

No podía sin quiera creerlo. Me sentía tan mal por como había tratado a Jake. Mientras recibía los abrazos de Charlie, y de mi madre, me di cuenta que algo faltaba para que estuviera completa.

Me sentía, rara, ¿Dónde estría Edward? Había desaparecido. Y ya empezaría el _Vals._

Alice me miraba incrédula desde el otro lado del hermoso salón, sosteniendo una copa de champagne en la mano. Que estaba llena hace más de media hora. Le devolví la mirada con cara de ¿Qué quieres que hiciera?

Sentía aún la cálida mano de Jake sobre la mía en el altar. Aunque era una especie de pecado capital pensar en eso. _Soy una mujer casada. _Me dije a mi misma.

Felicitaciones amiga – Angela me abrazó tan fuertemente que creí que perdería uno de mis huesos.

Me limité a sonreírle.

Y divisé a Edward, perfecto, caminaba hacia a mí. Mientras Rosalie tocaba en el piano uno Vals que jamás había escuchado pero era tan hermoso, Edward me tomada de la cintura y me acercaba hacia él. Sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago.

- Me concede esta pieza, señorita.

Asentí con un extraña sensación. El me sonrió.

- Si quieres morir en el intento , claro

Pude sentir como su aliento recorría mi oído. Y me susurraba tiernamente:

Mi Bella, siempre te amaré.

Lo dices como si esto acabará ahora- le dije preocupada.

Apretó mas mi mano y me estrecho mas contra el.

No,esto durará siempre- sentí como cerraba sus ojos. Y creí sentir una lagrima caer. Aunque sabía que era imposible. – Aunque sea de parte mía.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué me decía eso?

Yo Te amo más.

¿Sí?, amor, ví como mirabas a Jacob. – separo un poco su cuerpo del mío para mirarme a lo ojos, pensé que podía leerme la mente ¿sería así?

Eso no cambia nada.- dije sorprendida, ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Me perdí un segundo en la mirada de Edward. Sus ojos eran el cielo, tan inmenso. Y me sentía tan vacía sin ellos.

Claro que sí – advertí un extraño cambio de color en su mirada, como si quisiera decirme algo mas.

Lo besé tiernamente. El me respondió, pero como si todo fuera a acabar esa noche.

Creo que te buscan a fuera – agregó de pronto.

¿Quién?, tenía a idea de que mi amigo ya se había marchado, así que supuse que sería algún otro de la _Push_. Que Cortés de su parte el ir a saludarme.

Le dirigí una cálida mirada a Edward mientras lo besaba y me retiraba de ahí. Me costó salir de donde estábamos, pues los invitados disfrutaban del Vals. Charlie me topo en el camino.

Por fin te encuentro pequeña, ¿Bailas con tu padre? – me preguntó muy feliz.

Claro papá – no podía negarle ese derecho.

Después de la travesía de baile junto a Charlie, caminé intrigada hacía afuera. Esperaba encontrarme con Sam, Quil, o Embry. Pero no fue así.

Un hombre moreno, fuerte y muy alto daba la espalda hacia donde yo me encontraba, seguramente no estaba al tanto de que yo estaba ahí. Llevaba una rosa roja, marchita en la mano. A pesar de los metros que nos separaban supe que era Jacob.

* * *

Amo la forma en que termina este capitulo.. jiji ¿ ustedes no ?

Espero que les haya gustado =)

**Gracias** como siempre a quienes se deleitan con las letras ..

Saludos, y otros (Y)

Caro :D


	5. Impulso de sangre a la cabeza

_**Los personajes de esta historia son creación de nuestra idolatrada Sthepenie Meyer, lo que leerán en breve es invento mío. =) Disfrutenlo.**_

_ Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry,  
You don't know how lovely you are.  
I had to find you, tell you I need you,  
Tell you I set you apart.  
_

_**(JACOB)**_

Debe ser que me golpeé muy fuerte en la cabeza cuando era niño y eso afecto al correcto funcionamiento de esta. O estaba realmente conciente de la atrocidad que iba a cometer en mi contra. _O lo que me pudieran hacer._

No pretendía hacer la victima en todo esto. Solo dar cuenta de la verdad. Me sentía aún más herido que antes al recordar las palabras sobre el altar esa tarde. Tanto lo que me había dicho a mí directamente, como lo que me decían sus ojos. Aquellos me gritaban desesperados algún tipo de salvación a toda esa _celebración. _Y eso estaba haciendo. Pero no entendí por que me había rechazado de esa forma. Fue tan… tan… doloroso.

No se que esperaba apoyado en la baranda afuera en el porche. La noche era oscura, no había luna ni estrellas en el cielo. Mi mirada se perdía en cualquier punto fijo que pudiera alcanzar, pues a pesar de mi buena visión nocturna, no lograba ver con claridad los árboles que se alzaban a unos quince metros, ni siquiera veía bien mis manos. Todo por causa de unas estúpidas lágrimas, las que no quería derramar.

Mi corazón estaba hecho mil añicos como si por el hubieran pasado camiones con toneladas de carga encima. Sentía como mis piernas temblaban, y se aproximaban a partirse en dos, en cuestión de minutos estaría en el suelo tirado, dando lástima. Cosa que no quería.

La conversación con la sanguijuela me había dejado mal. ¿Por qué me decía tal barbaridad?, Vale, como si Bella quisiera hablarme ahora. Lo mas probable es que lo estuviera pasando muy bien adentro, festejando de lo mejor. Pero si ella era feliz así, yo también lo era.

Debía irme del lugar. Aunque eso me costara todos mis sentimientos. Prefería dejarlos ahí y así no cargar más con ellos.

Una extraña sensación sacudió mi espalda…_no Jacob, ahora no, cálmate hombre._ Sabía que significaba ¿y por qué no transformarme ahora?, sería más fácil lidiar este dolor como un animal, y no como hombre. Apreté mis manos mientras sostenía aún la rosa, apreté mis dientes con tanta intensidad que pensé que me sacaría uno. Quería lanzarme a un precipicio.

Levante mi brazo para lanzar la flor lejos de ahí, pero algo me detuvo.

Sentí como su suave y tersa mano hacia contacto con mi hombro.

Suspiré y baje las armas. Me giré sin pensar en que mas hacer.

Jake – Me miraba como si me tuviera lástima.-

Bella – Fue lo único que atiné a decir.

Nos miramos durante un largo segundo. Parecía que el tiempo no existía cuando estábamos juntos, pude apreciar que ella se daba cuenta también de eso.

Perdoname por la forma en que te trate – a pesar de lo mal que me sentía era imposible no perdonarla, pero traté de mostrar indiferencia aunque era el peor actor del mundo, Bella brillaba como nunca – No debí haberlo hecho, no debí hacerte mas daño del que ya te eh hecho. – Se mostraba sincera.

Isabella Swan – Le sonreí sarcásticamente – Ya esta hecho – Me di cuenta de que estaba siendo muy _pesado_.

Lo sé – Me respondió con tono de arrepentimiento. – Quisiera reparar eso, no es que me sienta con la carga de culpabilidad, pero…-hizo una pausa – Jake, yo…yo también estoy muy afectada.

Sí, si lo se.. pero a pesar de eso sentí tu desprecio cuando…ya sabes. - le dijé.

Perdóname Jake – se acercó mas a mí, eso me mataba.

No sirve decir eso Bella – Le dí la flor marchita de tanto esperar – No hay vuelta que darle.- La recibió con un temblor en su mano, parecía nerviosa.

No se que hacer- me confesó- Te eh extrañado tanto estos últimos días, no me siento del todo bien. Necesito tenerte cerca Jacob.- Tenía su mirada perdida, como si quisiera decir algo más pero no encontraba la forma- Te necesito.

De pronto esas palabras me parecieron tan familiares, como si ya las hubiera vivido. Recordé el sueño de la noche anterior. Y la forma en que desperté también. Aquel misterioso mundo _onírico_ me tenía amarrado de pies a cabeza a la situación que estaba viviendo.

¿Qué puedo hacer?- inquirí con una nota de voz más débil de lo normal.

Me abrazó, no esperaba esa reacción, o quizás sí.

Quédate – me susurró.

Bella, no puedo. – me aparté de ella rápidamente, si esto continuaba no sabría que mas hacer. – Estas casa… - no termine la frase me abrumaba completamente aquella realidad.

Sí estoy casada, con un hombre que desea que yo sea feliz.- miró hacia la casa.

No entendí lo que me quiso decir. Aunque ella tenía una leve sonrisita.

No entiendo – podía sentir como mi rostro se hacía fuerte otra ves.

Jacob, eres mi mejor amigo.- se detuvo un momento - lo sabes bien.

¿ A que quieres llegar? - mi cabeza parecía retumbar con tantas cosas.

Me miró sorprendida como si la pregunta que le había hecho ya me la hubiera respondido antes. _Deja vu._ Sí, claro. Me estoy volviendo loco.

Se limito a responderme algo. Esperaba un, _nosé _o algo por el estilo.

Aunque no quería ser indiferente con ella, ni menos lastimarla, me tragué mi orgullo por completo y tomé una de sus manos.

Sentí como su corazón se aceleraba, me habría gustado saber que pensaba.

¿No me responderás nada cierto? – inquirí dudoso.

No – me sonrió. Antes de aquél gesto la había desconocido quizás un poco. Pero ahora volvía hacer mi Bella. - ¿Sabes?, Deseo bailar con mi amigo esta pieza de Vals.

Recordé que la música seguía sonando adentro como si nada. La miré extrañado y le dije:

- ¿a quien quieres sorprender?, tú no bailas, no seas boba.

- Lo soy.

Le extendí una amplia sonrisa y tome sus manos. Aunque no me consideraba un buen bailarín, me gustaba sentirla cerca.

Pero me angustiaba saber que eso no duraría mucho tiempo.

Nos movimos lentamente y marcando cada compás de la música éramos con dos piezas de puzzle encajadas sin trivialidad.

Traté de disfrutarlo lo más que pude.

¿Por qué haces esto? – le pregunté mas angustiado que hacía unos segundos atrás.

¿Hacer qué? – Noté la paz con que me hacía esa pregunta.

Esto Bella, sabes que te irás después – respiré hondo, lo que venía a continuación me costaba decirlo. – Sabes que te irás y que no nos volveremos a ver más.

- ¿Pues que pensarías si te digo que deseo quedarme contigo?

Me exalté. Quise lanzar un aullido a lo alto del cielo. No se que sentía.

¿Qué? – le mire mas que sorprendido.

Eso Jake, me siento al cien por cien completa cuando estoy contigo- sentí su corazón latir en mi pecho, me produjo una especie de alivio aquella acción.

¿Qué tomaste? – pregunté en broma. Aunque no quisiera sus palabras despertaron algo en mí, algo que necesitaba rotundamente. Necesitaba esa sensación de _amor_, aquella que rara vez sentía. Pero que a veces me daba asco. Pero esta ves fue distinto.

Que insoportable resultas a veces pequeño Lobo. - se movia de un lado a otro.

Le sonreí.

Estas hermosa esta noche.- cerró sus ojos, como si estuviera grabando cada palabra que le decía.

Tu… te ves extraño. – me miro de pies a cabeza y se largó a reír. - ¿sabes?, no te asientan las camisas.

Gracias, La verdad no son de mi agrado. – sentí como el ambiente cambia de aire, bueno de vibras, pues el olor apestoso a vampiro seguía y me quemaba la nariz. Rocé su mejilla contra la mía, aunque debí inclinarme un poco.

- ¿Jake? - preguntó.

- Dime

Quiero quedarme deberás contigo. – susurro en mi oído, pude ver como se apoyaba en lo pies para alcanzarme. Note la seriedad en las palabras.

No tengo mucho que ofrecerte Bella – bajé el volumen de mi voz – Quizás paseos en moto por la Push y… Carne todos los días- Rió bajito- Hablo enserio.

O, lo siento señor serio… te amo de todas formas. - _Te amo, _Esa frase me rodó un rato en la mente.

La miré. Intente descifrar que pasaba, si lo decía en serio, o bromeaba.

Bromeas. – dije fríamente.

No Jake, es la verdad. - se puso seria.

Pues yo también Bella, y no te imaginas cuanto. – juguetee con su pelo un par de segundos – Pero esto no esta bien, Edward te espera allá adentro. – me miro atónita.

_Imbecil, _me dije a mi mismo. La tenía ahí solo para mí. ¿Pero en que pienso? ¿Cómo podía decirle prácticamente que se fuera?, cuando yo todo lo que quería era que se quedase para siempre conmigo.

No quería sonar posesivo. Pero por lo menos verla, así podría suavizar mi pena. _Masoquista_. Ese es el mejor adjetivo que me calificaba.

Bella, puedes venirte conmigo- intente retractarme de algunas palabras. – Eres libre, pero piénsalo dos veces. Yo no soy un humano.

Lo tengo claro. La mitad de mis conocidos NO son humanos – Traté de guardar la poca compostura que me quedaba. – Aún así te amo, y deseo quedarme contigo, Jacob.

¿Por qué fuiste tan dura conmigo antes?- razoné frente a ella, pues así había sido.

Pues por que – dudo un poco- El miedo supera muchas cosas.

Pero pensé que estabas enamorada del Vampiro. – el caso es que no era mentira, solo la pura y santa verdad. ¿Cuál era problemon entonces?

Lo estoy Jacob – La mire y sentí el olor nuevamente repugnante sobre mi olfato – Pero, el es capaz de entenderme…mi amor hacía ti no me dejará en paz nunca.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. La acaricie suavemente. Solo unos centímetros nos separaban, sentía su dulce aliento sobre mí. No sabría describir ese momento, todo flotaba a nuestro alrededor, quizá era magia, poder, no lo sé. _Fue un impulso de sangre a la cabeza._

Solo se que mis labios toparon a los de ella. Nuestro pulso se aceleraba, apremié su cuerpo contra el mío, mientras el beso seguía revolviendo mi estomago. Era inexplicable.

Vamos – Me separé de ella con cuidado. Pero aún así lo hice con la brutalidad que afloraba de mí. Que mas, si soy un _licántropo. _

No es tan fácil como parece Jake – me miro con miedo, aunque había una pizca de felicidad en su expresión.

Atisbe lo que venía. Volví mi cabeza hacia la puerta de entrada a la casa.

No se sí era una impresión de amargura, felicidad, odio quizás.

Edward nos miraba, pero estaba inexpresivo. También pude ver que desde el segundo piso a al vampiro menudita_, _Alice, nos sonreía como siempre. _Vaya locura esto. Menudo lío._

No tengas miedo. – fue lo que alcancé escuchar.

Un aullido agudísimo de un lobo irrumpió el momento. _Alerta. _Me estremecí.

Ví a Seth salir por una de las puertas junto a Sue. Me dirigió una mirada grave, aunque era un muchacho sabía muy bien donde tenía las _patas_ puestas.

* * *

_Muchos saludos a todos =)_

_Espero que le haya gustado … acepto sugerencias, criticas etc._

_Suerte!, y feliz fin de semana jajaja_

**Caro :D**

_Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No-one ever said it would be this hard,  
Oh **take me back to the start**._

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions,  
Oh, lets go back to the start.  
Running in circles, coming in tales,  
Heads are a science apart._**The Scientist - Coldplay.**


	6. ¿Es sólo un hasta pronto?, no lo sé

**_Hola a todos, los personajes de este episodio son imaginación de nuestra IDOLOTRADA Sthepenie Meyer, y no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. La s acciones que ellos realizan sí son inventos míos. =) Disfruten._**

**(_BELLA)_**

Pude percibir el temor en los ojos de Jacob. Hace un par de segundos un agudo aullido, de un ser que me parecía familiar, se escabullo por entre mis oídos al igual como lo hacían tantos otros sonidos.

Jacob me sujetaba fuertemente la mano, como si tuviera miedo de perderme o algo así. Yo también se la sostenía con fuerza, para así jamás irme de su compañía.

No sabía cuanto tiempo era que me encontraba con él, afuera de mi _Boda._

Me confundían muchas cosas, y una de ellas era la expresión de Edward, en realidad no tenía ninguna en su rostro, pero yo sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba. Estaba junto al marco de la puerta de entrada, muy serio.

La luz que se colaba por entre la puerta hacía que su piel brillara como un diamante. Lo miraba de reojo, pero capté sus sentimientos ante mí.

Al otro lado de mí, la cara opuesta a la moneda. De alguna manera el me mantenía ahí como si fuera un pilar, un soporte más de mi vida.

Claro que la angustia de dejar a Edward me estremecía por completo, es claro, ambos nos queríamos pero mis sentimientos ah Jake me tenían incompleta y necesitaba ser _feliz. _Y ahora lo era.

Se que mi vampiro, sería por siempre mío en algún rincón de mi mente, y que yo también sería suya, en algún lugar de su alma vagante por este mundo._ Lo entiende._ Y Por eso lo amaba, por que era capaz de dejarme ir si fuera necesario para yo estar bien. Debía conversar con él.

Bells – Me susurró Jake en mi oído. – Siento que algo esta pasando, fue Sam el que aúllo de esa manera, debo ir.

Pero… - lo miré a los ojos asustada, no quería que se fuera. Apreté aún más su mano.

Tranquila – me abrazó – Pasaré a buscarte en cuanto todo este listo.

Asentí y me aferré a él.

- Lo más probable es que me encuentre en casa de Charlie.- dije

_Charlie_, debía de estar dentro de la casa. ¿Cómo decirle lo que me estaba sucediendo? , lo más probable es que se pusiera a saltar sobre sus pies, pues adoraba a Jacob, pero después nos sentaríamos largo rato a conversar sobre los compromisos y las responsabilidades que tenía en la vida. Aunque poco tenía que decir pues el no había sido capaz de sobrellevar su matrimonio con mamá. En fin, era mejor hablar las cosas.

Ahí iré – y me besó tiernamente sobre mis labios. Suspiré.

Mientras se iba, hizo un gesto ante Edward que no logre entender con facilidad, pasó frente a él, y agacho su cabeza, y luego dijo algo que mi sentido auditivo no logro descifrar. Creo que fue _gracias._

Así, mi hombre lobo, salió corriendo como nunca lo había visto y se escabulló por entre los árboles. Le seguí con la mirada hasta que perdí su rastro.

En cuanto se fue, sentí la presencia de Edward detrás de mi.

Bella – Me dijo con su voz aterciopelada, y muy contenida.

Me sentí como una tonta. No podría describir el eclipse que aconteció frente a mi, en sus ojos pude divisar la pena, el dolor.

Edward, lo siento.- Sollocé, tenía un nudo ciego en mi garganta.

No digas nada Bella – tapó mi boca con su dedo índice muy frío, y no me dejo hablar. Me acaricio el rostro con suma suavidad, mientras que por mi mejilla izquierda se deslizaba una pequeña lágrima. - ¿acaso no eres feliz así? – inquirió comprensivo. Y quito su dedo de mis labios.

Si lo soy – respondí a penas. - pero...

Entonces no hay nada en que topar. – pauso un segundo – No te obligaré a nada Bella, eres demasiado para mí. _Demasiado_. Es mejor que yo continúe mi vida como la tenía antes.

- Pero Edward déjame explicarte.

No me expliques nada, no hay nada que explicar. – Me limpio las demás lágrimas de mi rostro. – Bella, te amo, y no seré feliz hasta que tu lo seas. Si tu camino esta junto a Jacob, por favor hazlo.

Asentí, pero me sentía como la basura más grande de todo el universo. Incapaz de desaparecer. Es que Edward era demasiado perfecto como para discrepar con migo. Lo miré por un segundo intentado atrapar eso que tanto amaba del, grabarlo en mi mente para siempre.

Adiós – le dije sin pensarlo.

¿adiós? – hecho un paso atrás y me miró sorprendido - ¿esto es una despedida?.

Supongo que sí – respondí.

Ya veo , ya veo – hecho otro paso hacia atrás – Bella, se que volveremos a vernos después en la vida, te lo aseguro. – Me miró con seriedad.

-Quizás.

¿Me das el último abrazo que sea? – esa pregunta me partió en dos el corazón. Lo abracé. Sentí su olor por última ves y me alejé de el, con una caminar carente de sonidos. Y sobretodo ganas.

El se quedó ahí contemplando la oscura noche. Yo en tanto pensaba en como llegar a la habitación de Alice sin que nadie me viera para buscar mis cosas y hablar con ella. Me detuve en la entrada, casi había abierto la puerta.

Puedes entrar por la cocina – me sugirió Edward. Me quedé en blanco y lo mire con cara de pocos amigos.

¿qué? - Levanté una ceja.

Puedes entrar por la cocina, la pieza de Alice esta en el segundo piso, pero donde yo te digo hay una escalera de emergencia, aunque no la ocupamos, pues dudo que nos pase algo- aseguro muy tranquilo de sí mismo.

El problema no era que el me ayudara, si no por que yo había hablado en mi mente, y no había comentando ninguna palabra en voz alta.

Me acelere un poco. ¿Sería capaz Edward de leerme la mente? ¿Sería por que ya no sentía esa atracción tan fuerte hacía él?

Lo mas probable, Bella – Me sonrío aunque notaba la _tristeza_ en el. – Anda, yo te cuido las espaldas.

_Gracias, no sabes por cuantas cosas_. Vi su expresión conforme. Ahora podía escuchar mis pensamientos eso me tenía algo confundida.

Seguí hasta llegar a la cocina, subí con cuidado lo escalones, pero antes de eso me había quitado los zapatos que me molestaban y apretaban enormemente mis pies. Los dejé en la entrada, así podría ir con mas prisa.

Tomé mi bolso y mi ropa que estaba encima de la cama, que nadie ocupaba. Me reí para mi misma.

Y alguien entró a la habitación. La puerta no sonó cuando cerró pero supe que era Alice. Conocía la forma en que caminaba.

-¿Bella estas aquí? – preguntó con su voz de campanita.

La alcoba de Alice era la más grande de la casa. Estaba repleta de ventanales y de dos guardarropas gigantes. Cuando uno entraba, y solo había la puerta, se encontraba con un pasillo que daba a uno de los roperos, luego había otro pasillo algo más extenso que el otro que daba paso al resto de la habitación. Las paredes estaban sutilmente decoradas con colores claros, y llenos de vida. Un cuadro enorme de un paisaje hermoso colgaba en la pared mas vacía. _Relativamente vacía_. Pensé, pues las cuatro paredes tenían algo especial. Una de ellas estaba llena de cuanta crema pudieras imaginar, aunque ella no ocupaba ninguna de esas lociones, las tenía solo ahí por que eran bonitas. Así me había asegurado el día que había entrado ahí por primera vez. La otra pared estaba llena esmaltes para uña, y adheridos al suelo había una mesa, una silla y todos los implementos para una buena_ Manicura, _aunque yo no era fan de aquello, muchas veces me rogó para poder pintarme las uñas, y yo accedía.

Alice podía parecer la típica muchacha rosa y linda. Pero era muy culta e inteligente. También tenía unos 500 libros en la otra pared, de seguro ya había leído todos.

Estoy aquí Alice! – le respondí, y justo apareció frente a mi.

Quería explicarle todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Abrí mi boca y me obligo a callar.

No me digas nada, ya lo sé todo – me sonrió alegremente. Era excesivamente comprensiva y buena persona. – Prométeme que no perderemos contacto, eres una de las pocas amigas que tengo.

Lo prometo – era lo menos que podía hacer.

- ¿Ya te vas?

Sí, iré donde Charlie. – Cuando me cercioré de que todo estuviera en su lugar me eché el bolso al hombro. – ¿Alice?

¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó. Doblo un poco su cabeza hacía los hombros y me miro.

Nada es solo que – vacilé un poco- gracias por todo, simplemente eso.

¿Gracias solamente?- me miro seria, o eso creí, pero luego se hecho a reír – yo esperaba un abrazo, un te quiero amiga, algo así – cruzó los brazos.

Eres sorprendente- y la abracé fuertemente, sin dejar de repetir _gracias._

No hay de que- se puso una chaqueta solo para lucirla y cogió las llaves de su _auto._

¿dónde vas? – pregunte curiosa. – Bonita chaqueta - eso era verdad, era de un color verde musgo y tenía algunos botones del mismo tono.

Pues, a dejarte a casa. – me dijo mientras se miraba al espejo.

Pero, puedo irme sola. – le dije dudosa, pues no tenía como irme si no era con Charlie.

Dos cosas – hizo un gesto con su mano – la primera, no tienes auto. – sonrió y me prestó una chaqueta de las tantas que tenía en su ropero. – la segunda, no dejaré que te vallas sola puede pasarte algo.

_Gran cosa._ Pensé.

No me digas que no, anda vamos. – insistió.

- Vamos.

Y me dirigí a casa. Bajamos por donde yo había llegado. Íbamos muy calladas, temía que Alice me preguntará algo sobre… _eso._ Y aunque no me incomodara hablarlo con ella, el tema me angustiaba un poco. No por mí, yo me sentía perfecto, si no por Edward.

Por un instante, recordé a Jacob, y una sonrisa se deslizó por mi cara. ¿Dónde estará?, debe estar bien, pensé. Confiaba ciegamente en sus palabras y por eso estaba tan tranquila.

¿Por qué sonríes? – me preguntó mientras habría la puerta del garaje y encendía las luces fluorescentes.

Por nada. – sonreí otra ves, me miro confundida

¿Cómo sabías de la salida secreta? – ya estábamos dentro del auto, color amarillo. Auto, sí, auto, para mi era una nave.

Edward me lo dijo. – Me abroché el cinturón y cerré la puerta despacio.

¿Le preguntaste – al parecer se asombro.

No, en realidad lo pensé. – hice una pausa y suspiré – quería saber como llegar a tu alcoba sin que nadie me viera, y …

Ya veo- asintió – Edward supo lo que pensabas ¿es así?

Sí – respondí y escuché el encendido del motor.

Valla- puso fin a la conversación. La mirada de Alice se concentró en salir del Garaje sin golpear a los demás autos, conducía mejor que yo. _Cualquiera lo hace._

Llegamos a la carretera camino al pueblo. A 180 kilómetros por hora, con Alice como piloto, en quince minutos estaría en casa.

_Ojala estuviera Jake al llegar._

Y así fue. Esté estaba sentado aún costado de la calle tirando piedras al camino. Algo le preocupaba.

Levanto su cabeza al oír el rugido del motor. Se precipitó a abrirme la puerta, mientras yo me despedía de Alice, dándole un gran abrazo. _¡Llámame_! , me gritó esta. Solo me limite a sonreírle otra ves y dejarla tranquila con eso. Sí la llamaría.

Ahora me importaba más Jacob, no es que no la quisiera a ella, claro que sí. Pero a _mi _hombre Lobo algo le había pasado, eso me inquietaba, pues esa noche había pasado a ser parte de mi vida, más de lo que ya era.

* * *

_hola a todos, ¿qué tal la historia?_

_MUCHAS GRACIAS!! a todos los comentarios... no son muchos pero llenan de energía para seguir escribiendo, de veras. =)_

_Creo que la historia va bien ... e irá mejor. :P JIJI_

_muchos saludos y abrazos._

_**Caro :) suena 3 doors down.**_

_**P.D** El buen lector, es aquel, que al terminar un libro es capaz de escribir una página mas._

_y obviamente el buen lector es quien, lee lo que los otros tambien escriben, ¿cómo obvio cierto?_

_:) !_


	7. Alfa

_**Hola a todos, los personajes de este episodio son imaginación de nuestra IDOLOTRADA Sthepenie Meyer, y no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. La s acciones que ellos realizan sí son inventos míos. =) Disfruten.**_

_**(BELLA)**_

Después de un rato fuera de casa, abrazados, entramos a esta pues estaba haciendo frío, a pesar de los cálidos brazos de mi Lobo, aunque claro el no sentía cambio de temperatura alguno.

Atravesamos el umbral de la puerta, mientras el dejaba mi bolso a la subida de la escalera. Todo estaba apagado, y lentamente fui prendiendo las luces.

Había un extraño olor en casa, algo así como quemado, de seguro Charlie había intentado cocinar algo en pos de mi ausencia.

No hablamos durante unos minutos. Podíamos comunicarnos perfectamente si abrir la boca, tan solo con gestos y ademanes.

Tomé una taza azul, mi favorita y le ofrecí algo de café, pero me respondió con una negativa. Saqué una cuchara y procedí a preparármelo.

Hasta que nos sentamos en el sofá justo al lado de la ventana.

Me gustaba aquél, me albergo muchas tardes en las que nada parecía ir bien. Jake se sentó en el lado izquierdo de este y apoyo su espalda en el respaldo, esa actitud pocas veces la usaba. Solo llevaba los pantalones por lo que pude apreciar las demás partes de su cuerpo, pero eso no era lo que importaba. Su piel morena hacia contraste con la mía. Me gustaba así.

Bella – note la nota apagada de su voz. Algo penoso estaba pasando. – Fui a ver lo que había ocurrido con la manada, después de que escuche el aullido.

¿qué paso? – mi corazón se aceleró en ese instante, cuando mire a Jacob. Sus ojos eran más negros que antes. Tenían un extraño brillo. Como de intranquilidad.

Sam, ah… - pausó –ah contraído una extraña enfermedad. – hizo una mueca con sus labios y miro hacia el suelo. Le afectaba demasiado.

¿Enfermedad? – pregunté muy preocupada, no sabía que los hombres lobos podían contraer enfermedades – ¿Es un chiste cierto?.. pero ¿cómo?

Ojala lo fuera… pero es verdad. – tomó mi mano – No sé como, esta muy debilitado, su piel de humano se rompe constantemente, y no cicatriza con facilidad.

¿y no puede cambiar de fase… y dejar la enfermedad aún lado? – esto me parecía de lo peor, si ah Sam le ocurría algo, Jacob tendría que… no mejor ni pensarlo.

No, eso es lo peor de todo – me dijo, y tomó aire – no puede cambiar de fase.

Abrí mis ojos como plato, sentí como la piel se me eleva más. Lo que me estaba contando el era horrible.

Pero debe haber alguna cura… Jake, hay que hacer algo. – mi mente empezó a buscar alguna solución, pero no sabía nada de medicina, ni de tratamientos ni de nada. Menos para licántropos.

No hay cura, esto solo comenzó hace un par de días, pensó que pasaría rápido, pero no fue así. – su cara estaba demacrada, podía sentir el pulso acelerado de su corazón y como este bombeaba sangre descontroladamente a todo el cuerpo. – Imagínate como esta Emily.

Y Leah… - lo dije con algo de resentimiento pues sabía que yo no era del agrado de Leah, pero en ese momento me puse en su lugar.

Hubo un silencio, no incómodo, pero noté el ambiente cargado de tristeza y preocupación.

Si Sam… muere – me miró le costaba pronunciar la palabra _muerte_ – tendré que ocupar yo el puesto de _Alfa__. _Es lo que me corresponde.

Sabía que significaba eso, jamás podría estar con Jacob sin tener que lidiar con la mala esperanza de que pudiera pasarle eso. Era mucha responsabilidad, la manda de _la Push_ dependería de el, una carga enorme, un tiempo infinito. No quería perderlo. El miedo me tomo prisionera en un segundo, recorrió toda parte de mí.

¿Lo harías?- me limité a decir.

No lo sé, es una responsabilidad enorme – seguía serio- no la quiero tomar… además, Sam …

Su boca se cerró, sus marcados labios hicieron contacto y quedaron muy apretados. Miró hacia fuera, yo también hice lo mismo, no había señal de vida alguna por la calle. Ya era tarde. Pasada las 2 de la mañana.

Me acerqué a el y me acurruqué a su lado.

Pasé mis brazos por entre su espalda para sentirme más cómoda.

- ¿Sam qué?

Sam, esta imprimado de Emily. – aseguró, bueno, era verdad todos los sabían.

Lo sé, ¿Qué hay con eso?- me extraño, ¿Hasta que punto la imprimación podía ser relevante?

Pues- me apretó contra el con fuerza – Nunca quise ser un macho alfa, pues por que no me sentía preparado …

Sigo sin entender Jacob, por favor explícame. – me separé de el y le miré preocupada.

Nunca me eh sentido preparado, para ser un macho alfa, ya sabes las razones…y no quiero hacerlo tampoco. – tragó saliva - Además de ser descendiente directo de alguno, necesitas imprimar a alguien.

Quedé atónita. La gran laguna mental que se alojaba en mi mente abrió paso por entre las montañas y escurrió por ellas. Ya entendía.

¿No bastaba con que me amará y punto? ¿Era necesario imprimar a alguien, así como lo había hecho Sam o Quil?

No quería quedar como Emily…Recordé su rostro por un momento, pero después no me importo pues por Jacob era capaz de mucho mas.

¿Y Seth?

Seth podría hacerlo, pero le falta experiencia. – Ya entendía todo. No quedaba más que esperar. – Además tomaría el cargo el de mayor edad y ese soy yo.

Capto el silencio.

Me besó con una extraña sensación de alivio. Cómo si hubiera tenido miedo de que yo lo rechazase. Y obviamente yo nunca lo haría.

Mi amor hacía el era de una manera incondicional, de una manera tan hermosa que no me lo imaginaba por completo.

Sentí como el calor de sus labios se centraba en medio de mi cabeza, hacía elevar mis ganas de sentirlo… y claro me hacia sentir bien.

- No quiero pensar en dejarte Bells.

No lo harás, ya estamos juntos. – lo bese y luego me apoye contra su cuello, aunque me estaba dando un poco de calor, así que me saqué la chaqueta de Alice y la dejé sobre la silla. – te apoyare.

Oímos el sonido de la puerta al cerrar muy suavemente.

Charlie nos miró, pero parecía no estar tan sorprendido.

Hola chicos – nos saludo muy normalmente mientras se sacaba la corbata – Alice me ah contando todo.

Nos miramos preocupados _.Alice_, siempre terminaba diciendo las cosas. Aunque habría sido un poco complicado hablar con mi padre lo que me ocurría.

Bella necesitamos conversar – los ojos de mi padres se pusieron con esa mirada estricta que tenía de ves en cuando. – Jacob, nosotros también, pero ya es tarde, es mejor que vallas a descansar.

Sonó como si mi padre lo estuviera _echando_ de la casa. Aunque quizás no tenía esa intención, ambos se llevaban muy bien, Charlie conocía al hombre que ahora amaba, tan bien como para quererlo como un hijo.

Eso tenía una apariencia algo extraña, pero era lo menos que podía tener, lo conocía desde tan pequeño.

Charlie yo… - Jacob estaba sin palabras, me alejó de su cuerpo y rozó su mano izquierda con mi mejilla, mientras me daba un beso en la frente – Nos vemos mañana _Bells_. – Me sonrió.- Descansa.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa. Me habría gustado que se quedase un poco mas.

Me sentía vacía sin el.

Rememoré cuando Edward entraba a mi habitación por las noches, y conversábamos. Sacudí mi cabeza sacando esas imágenes.

- Bella, Pensé que no sentías nada por Jake, siempre me dijiste eso.

- Lo se papa, pero es que no quería reconocerlo – y la verdad me costaba darme cuenta aún, de que estaba con Jacob.

¿Sabes?, me agrada Jake, es un buen muchacho y te quiere – esa frase me hizo sonreír. – no te reprocharé, pero debes entender que las cosas no se hacen de esta manera.

Asentí, no estaba dispuesta a charlar con mi padre de responsabilidades, sabía lo que tenía por delante.

- Ahora… si llegas a casarte con Jake…

¿queeee?, ¡¡casarme con Jake!! – grité y le interrumpí. Estaba furiosa – Charlie acabo de casarme con Edward, y tu estas pensando en que me case con Jacob. Ni siquiera puedo hacer eso, antes de que me separe de Edward.

Me dolía un poco pronunciar su nombre.

- Esta, bien tranquila, deberás hacerlo rápido. - me dijo

¿Qué cosa? - inquirí

Separarte de Edward, supe que se mudará a otra ciudad. - ambos callamos

Quedé en _shock._ Se mudaría, y no lo vería nunca más. Ni tampoco a su familia. Era mejor así. No me apetecía verlo, no era por mi si no por él.

Aunque esa meditación de parte mía hubiera sonado de lo mas cruel. Y lo era. Tenía la intención de empezar algo con… con Jake, y nada cambiaría mis planes.

Ah – Dije eso, tratando de mantener la compostura, ya no quería seguir hablando de los Cullen, ya me enteraría por Alice lo que ocurría.

- Ya sabes Bella, piensa bien las cosas. No cometas errores como yo.

Buenas noches papa. – asentí.

Buenas noches Bella - me paré de donde estaba, el se perdio en la cocina.

Subí a mi habitación, solo quería dormir, estaba muy cansada había sido un día largísimo.

Me recosté sobre la cama intentando callar las voces que me susurraban.

Pensé en Jacob, en lo que vendría después, y en el tema de la separación.

Hasta que me sumergí en un profundo sueño

"_Caminaba descalza por la orilla de la playa, llevaba la ropa totalmente blanca. Llegaba hasta un lugar que me parecía familiar, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no había estado ahí en realidad. Divisaba a un gran tronco color caoba, de un árbol recientemente caído, aún tenía hojas y vida en su interior. Me acerque a el Para poder apreciarlo con mayor facilidad.. Me senté en el a esperar algo, quizá que. Oía como las olas del mar rompían a lo lejos en las rocas que se alzaban kilómetros mas allá. Había una leve brisa recorría mi mente y se llevaba algunos malos sentimientos, sentí como la angustia, la pena y la preocupación, se iban al igual como el agua llegaba a la orilla de la playa, topaba con la arena, y luego se devolvía al mar. Como para perderse ahí. Para llenarse de cosas buenas, de vibras distintas. _

_Estaba lleno de paz. Mi vista estaba clavada al fondo, donde podía disfrutar de la inmensidad del horizonte. Cuando sentí un suave tacto en mis brazos descubiertos, era cálido lleno de amor, dulce._

_Giré mi cabeza y ví a Jacob, sonreír como antes con sus relucientes dientes. Como cuando lo conocí._

_Yo también lo hice. _

_Entonces desenrede aquel laberinto, y porque el lugar se me Hacia familiar, era solo por el hecho de que en aquel sitio, una conversación con mi amigo, en ese entonces había tenido cabida._

_A pesar de sus movimientos toscos, notaba que el intentaba tener cuidado de no hacerme daño. Jacob llevaba el cabello totalmente desarmado, y la ropa con la cual lo había visto después de tanto tiempo. Sus espesas cejas mostraban su gratitud de estar ahí. Su piel más oscura que la mía era totalmente pura, sin rastro de haber sido tocada con algo. _

_Me miraba como siempre lo hacía._

_Tenía un par de cueros colgando de sus muñecas. Con un triangulo tallado en madera. De seguro había sido hecho por él._

_Se sentó junto a mí y miramos juntos al horizonte, mientras me tomaba la mano, tan abrasadora como siempre, y me susurraba que esto nunca acabaría."_

Buenos días Bells – Rió como en el sueño- Perdón – se aclaro la garganta – buenas tardes.

Tenía mis ojos aún cerrados y estaba tapada hasta arriba con las sabanas. Supe que era el.

La sensación de saber que estaba ahí tan temprano, bueno en realidad no sabía que horas eran, me hacía sentir de lo más bien.

Hola – abrí mis ojos despacio. Lo vi estaba sentado en la silla al lado de la puerta. Llevaba sus pantalones de _Chanel._ Y una polera roñosa. Aún así le asentaba.

¿Qué tal tu sueño?, creo que eh estado presente ahí – entrecerró los ojos intrigado pero a la ves feliz.

No escuche bien lo que me había preguntado, mas bien me inquietaba que podría haber dicho mientras dormía, la fantasía onírica que había tenido, mas bien había sido quizá un bonito recuerdo, de todas formas me puse como tomate. ¿Y que estaba haciendo el chico de mis sueños,_ literalmente,_ en mi habitación? ¿Hace cuanto abría llegado?, ¿hablo con Charlie? ¿Qué hablaron?

¿Qué cosa? -murmure.

Jaja, Bella, ya estas como tomate. – al parecer le causaba bastante risa. – te pregunte que habías soñado. No seas boba, no es para que te inquietes tanto.

Nada interesante. – hable con mas claridad mientras estiraba mis brazos y refregaba mis ojos. Le sonreí al verlo con más claridad. - ¿Hace cuanto que llegaste?

3 horas más menos. – se inclinó a besarme en los labios.

¡3 horas!, bastante como para poder escuchar lo que había hablado, tenía esa extraña manía de decir todo cuando soñaba.

¿qué horas son?

Las 4 de la tarde – abrí los ojos ¿tan tarde era? ¿tanto había dormido?

Bastante sueño tienes. .. eh, vamos, pedí una pizza. – me tendió su manota.

Deja lavarme la cara por lo menos – mientras salía de la cama en pijamas.

Jaja, sí vale, tienes un aspecto, ademas debemos ventilar esta habitación, tiene un olor ah…sanguijuela de río – me movió el pelo y luego me abrazó. - – a pesar de eso Estoy muy feliz de estar contigo.

- Yo también. - cruzé mis baroz por su espalda, no lograba juntas mis manos.

Mientras comíamos un trozo de pizza en la cocina me comento que había hablado con Charlie, y que le había dado unas cuantas indicaciones. Que no me hiciera daño. Que me hiciera Feliz, y que claro tuviera cuidado con las hormonas. Cuando menciono eso me sonrojé otra ves como tomate y este se hecho a reír nuevamente.

Bella, debo hacerte una pregunta – dejo el quinto trozo de pizza que se estaba comiendo sobre un plato de aluminio al lado del refrigerador. Se paró de su asiento, busco una servilleta y limpio su boca sin cuidado.

Dime – dije mientras masticaba un trozo de queso.

Es serio, por favor, necesito de tu ayuda. - me dirigió una mirada.

¿Qué podría ser? ¿Estaría relacionado con Sam?, pues no me había dicho nada, si seguía mal, si había empeorado su condición, nada.

Lo mire con miedo. Y lo tenía.

Cuando Jacob se ponía de esa manera, era en serio. Y algo había entre manos.

Era alguien muy alegre, siempre riendo y todo. Pero ahora había adoptado una mirada seria, llena de compromiso.

Esta bien, dime. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – indagué en su pocision alguna respuesta. - ¿Esta relacionado con la manada? - Negó con la cabeza.

No, no es eso. – tomo un sorbo de agua.- es algo mas complicado.

¿Más complicado?, ¿Qué podía ser mas complicado que saber que en algún momento tu chico se convertiría en _Alfa?_ . Mi pulso se aceleró.

Dime qué es de unas ves, Jake.– le supliqué llevaba por lo menos 5 minutos en lo mismo, y aún no lo sacaba de su boca.

Veras – tomo mi mano – nunca eh hecho esto.

¿qué cosa? – tragué fuertemente un pedazo de pizza, pensé que me atoraría. Abrí mis ojos más de lo normal y lo miré exaltada.

Estoy nervioso. – apretó mi mano. – Bella, ¿qui… quieres ser… ser mi …mi… nononovia? – titubeó.

Su novia, valla, Jacob Black e Isabela Swan, sonaba bien después de todo. Me agradaba esa idea. Más de lo que pudiera yo pensar.

Aunque me atormentaba algo la idea de que estaba casada con Edward.

Quizá debía esperar a separarme de el. Y después comprometerme con Jake. Dude por un momento, pero todo había llegado muy lejos, como para echar pie atrás.

* * *

_hola otra vez ... =)_

_em ... este capitulo me parece mucho mas largo que lo demas ¿puede ser?_

_ojalá les haya gustado ... muchas gracias!!! por los reviews, que te insitan a escribir cada día mas._

_Muchos abrazos ... Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo._

_**Caro :) **_

**_The resolution . Jack's Mannequin _**There's a lot that I don't know

_"There's a lot that I'm still learning  
When I think I'm letting go  
I find my body it's still burning_

And you hold me down  
And you got me living in the past  
Come on and pick me up  
Somebody clear the  
wreckage from the blast

Yeah I'm alive  
But I don't need a witness  
To know that I've survived  
I'm not looking for forgiveness  
Yeah I just need life  
I'll be lying in the dark  
As I search for the resolution"


	8. Visitas inesperadas

_**Los personajes de esta historia son creación única de nuestra Idolatrada Sthepenie Meyer, solo los que leerán a continuación es invento mío. No pretendo peso alguno con esto. Solo que disfruten =) **_

_(__**JACOB BLACK)**_

Las palabras sobraban en aquel instante.

Estábamos en la cocina, pensé que ella se ahogaría con un pedazo de pizza pues no habíamos parado de comer, y su expresión decía mucho. Por suerte no fue así y siguió comiendo. Bella estaba roja como un tomate, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, me miraba y luego se movía. Parecía nerviosa. Indecisa. _No entiendo, si todo marchaba Guay._

Los últimos dos días habían sido totalmente distintos a diferencia de lo que yo llamaba _vida. _Jamás podría habérmelos imaginado. Solo fueron. y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que siguieran.

Quien iba a pensar, que yo, Jacob Black un chico que ni siquiera había salido de la prepa, licántropo y algo amante de las motos, iba a llegar a enamorarse tanto de alguien. Buena de ella. Hasta llegar al punto de ir a buscarla a su matrimonio. Puaj, y meterme a esa casa de chupasangres.

Yo ya había tomado una decisión, quería estar con ella para siempre.

Bueno, la verdad es que el para siempre era algo complicado y medio enredado, pero hasta que… algo mayor al amor nos pudiera separar.

Siempre había creído que el amor era cosa de niñas, y cuentecillos e idioteces. Pero ella cambio mi pensamiento. Me di cuenta de eso cuando supe que estaba en peligro. Y claro, cuando el vampiro se fue, y la dejó ahí como si fuera un objeto, al que puedes tirar a la basura.

Miré a Bella, note como su piel blanquecina volvía a tomar su color natural, tan puro. Sus ojos chocolates ahora me miraban desbordados de alegría.

¿Me había respondido? , estaba tan nervioso, quizá con su respuesta que parece que no la oí.

El rostro de _mi_ chica estaba normal, pero su pulso esta descontrolado. Su corazón dio un brinco.

¿Jacob? – me miro aturdida. - ¿Estas bien?

Sentí su dulce aliento en mi rostro, y tome su mano. Suspiré y le dije:

Sí Bella, esto… Perdóname.

Se hecho a reír. Vale, ahora yo era el chiste. Hice una mueca de seriedad, Solo para fastidiarla.

Jacob, sí, si quiero. – Me abrazó. - quiero estar contigo.

Le sonreí de oreja a oreja, me sentía no se, era algo de otro mundo. Más extraño que en el que me encontraba.

No dude ni un momento mas y nuestros labios toparon el uno al otro. Tome su delicado rostro con ambas manos y le sonreí.

Tenía un brillo distinto en sus ojos. Creo que yo también.

Hay algo que me preocupa Jake – me dijo mientras agudizaba mi oído y dejaba de escuchar a su corazón. Ya no estaba tan inquieto. - ¿Qué pasa con la imprimación?, ¿Qué pasa si vas caminando por la calle y ves a alguien y te imprimas de ella?

Hubo un silencio. A fuera la lluvia caía y chocaba fuertemente con la ventana. Pensé un rato la respuesta.

Pues, dudo que ande mirando a otra chica. – Le respondí. – Conozco a todas las de La Push, y te digo que no me gustan para nada. – hice una mueca de desagrado.

Seguía preocupada.

Bella, el tema de la imprimación es algo sumamente… confuso. No puedo aplicarlo sobre ti, pues por que simplemente ya me tienes loco hasta las patas. – Dije _Patas_ y me reí para mis adentros.- No es algo que yo haga cuando se me de la gana. Solo nace, y es.

Entonces, si ya no fue en mí ¿Por qué?… ¿Podría serlo en otra persona? ¿cierto?

Bella eres bastante rara – frunció el ceño – ¿recuerdas? La sanguijuela no podía leerte la mente… Tus células deben tener algo mas extraño que nosotros, tus hormonas,, tu cabeza. No lo sé.

¿Podría ser eso?, ¿es que encontraría a alguien más que Bella?, por el momento no quería ni pensarlo. Me encogí de hombros tratando de que ese pensamiento dejara de martillar en mi cerebro.

Creo que no te dije – me miro con sigilo, estudiaba sus gestos – el día que salí de la casa de Edward – cerró sus al pronunciar el nombre – si pudo.

¿Pudo qué? – inquirí.

Pudo leerme la mente, supongo que es por que…- no termino a decirlo y detuve su frase.

Entiendo, debe ser por que ya no sientes lo mismo por él. – _Genial_, Bella si que tenía algo extraño, las cosas no actuaban normales con ella. O a lo que pudieran llamar _Normal._

Oímos el golpeteo de la puerta de entrada. Algún tío estaba muy desesperado por entrar pues tocaba sin parar la madera.

_Toc toc toc toc_, una y otra ves, nos miramos de pronto y ella corrió a abrir.

Me quedé sentando ahí mientras intentaba oír quien era.

Me sorprendí al escuchar la voz de una chica,

_¿Leah?_

Me paré de un brinco del asiento y fui a la puerta.

¡Jake! – me grito, estaba toda empapada. Su voz estaba entrecortada por el cansancio. Llevaba una blusa color vino y unos pantaloncillos apretados. No le asentaban.

Leah, ¿qué haces aquí? – Y era verdad, que diablos hacía aquí.- ¿Ahora me vienes a buscar? – dije con tono pesado. - No soy Seth.

No es eso, idiota. – sacudió su pelo. Bella me miró confusa La hicimos pasar, pues el agua de la lluvia se colaba por entre la puerta.

Nos sentamos donde nos encontrábamos antes, en la cocina. Bella a pesar de su relación con Leah, le ofreció una taza de chocolate. Esta la recibió, prefería la comida humana, antes que andar cazando y comiendo venados en el bosque.

¿Qué pasa Leah? – la hermana de Seth, se volvía algo incomoda.

Eh venido corriendo desde la Push- me dijo

- no me digas, ¿te rompiste una uña? - mascullé, Bella me miró enojada.

- Dejala hablar, no seas así - me regaño.

- Idiota, ayer con la manada encontramos algo cerca de la bahía. - agregó Leah

¿Algo, qué? – Rechiné los dientes- anda al grano de una ves.

Bella a mi lado prestaba suma atención a las palabras emitidas por la Loba. Estaba expectante.

Esta bien, es que no te veo interesando chaval – rió – bueno últimamente has estado alejado. – la miré serio ella reía sarcásticamente. Supongo que nada malo le habría ocurrido a Sam, pues ella estaba lo bastante bien. O eso aparentaba.

No va al caso, y si me interesa. Continúa- tomé la mano de Bella- Continúa se-ño-ri-ta sa-be-lo-to-do. - Mastiqué cada palabra.

Esta bien. La noche anterior hicimos guardia con Quil, Embry y Paul. - pausó - Pudimos olisquear… un olor repugnante. - se tapo la nariz con su mano derecha.

Deben haber sido los Cullen. –dije cuando Bella me interrumpió.

No, imposible. Ellos no van a la Bahía. – los 3 nos miramos preocupados. - ¿Iría en contra del tratado no?

¿Leah?- me dirigí a ella - ¿Crees que son ellos?

Negó con la cabeza.

eso es lo interesante- agregó llena de ansiedad. – no son ellos. Conozco su efluvio.

Entonces…- busqué alguna explicación.- ¿Quiénes son?

Aún no lo sabemos, aún esta aquí. – apretó con fuerza su mandíbula. Ella decía la verdad.

Están en nuestro territorio. – agregué – esto me sabe mal – refunfuñe. – de todos modos. ¿acudes hasta aquí solo para decirme esto?

¿te parece poco? – la verdad es que no, a ella yo no le gustaba ni en pintura y ella menos a mí, por eso era mi pregunta - ¿Por qué no vino Seth , o Quil? ¿por qué vienes tú?

Los demás se quedaron acompañando a Sam – tragó saliva ese nombre la mataba - esta empeorando. No quise decirte hoy en la mañana por que estaba el presente, y no es bueno darle mas problemas, aunque creo que sabe, todos creen que esta en las últimas.- Su voz se fue apagando al termino de la oración. –

Las palabras de la Joven Clearwater chocaron como carriles en mi conciencia. Me costó pensarlas. _Ya está en las últimas._

Creó que estaré allá dentro de una hora. – Me tome un minuto para pensar en alguna respuesta – quizás menos - correjí- creo que será bueno hablar con la manada.

No te demores. Te necesitamos Jake. – lance una carcajada al aire. No por que me necesitaran, si no por que nunca creí a Leah diciendo semejante palabrería.

No te lo tomes tan apecho. Es solo que ya sabes – sugirió. – adiós chicos. Cuídense. – y en menos de un segundo la divisamos entre los árboles corriendo a máxima velocidad.

Miré a mi chica y noté su miedo.

No te preocupes Bells, todo estará bien. - me miró.

Este… ¿Qué crees que sea? –tenía aspecto de interrogatorio. Mientras se cogía el pelo con las manos.

No lo sé. Algún vampiro que intenta desafiarnos – reí entre mis dientes. Me parecía genial. Hacía ya tiempo que no tenía una de esas peleas Guay. – Debo ir. En la noche vendré a verte.

Te espero Jake. – se acercó a mi cruzó sus brazos por mi cuello. Pasé los míos por su cintura. – cuídate.

Suspiré. Se me hacía difícil.

Adiós mi Bella, nos veremos luego. – Sentí su piel contra la mía y me fui de ahí.

Salí caminando lentamente de la casa, pues si salía corriendo la gente no me hubiera quitado la vista de encima, una persona _normal_, no podría correr de esa manera. La lluvia ya había cesado y alguno que otro gentío comenzaba a salir. Me adentré al bosque y me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie, até mis pantalones a mis tobillos con un pedazo de cuero. Eso me resultaba mucho mas cómodo que andar trayéndolos en el hocico. Eché a correr

El fuego comenzó en mis extremidades para así acabar en el centro. La metamorfosis sucedió en un segundo. La quemazón se deslizó por todo mi cuerpo, azoté mis patas contra el suelo sumamente tupido de plantas, y maleza.

Comenzó a llover, y el agua rebotaba en mi lomo.

Aún había fuego corriendo por ahí pero ya estaba llegando a la reserva, aminore mi paso. Y Agudicé mis orejas para saber donde estaba la manada.

No podía sentir a nadie en la fase lobuna.

Me concentré más aún.

_¡Jake!_

Era Seth. Llegó corriendo a mi lado, y siguió mi paso.

_Hola seth, ¿Qué tal van las cosas?_

_Igual que antes. ¿Supongo que mi hermana fue a hablar contigo?_

_Sí ¿no te dijo?_

Sentí algo de preocupación en sus pensamientos.

_¿Hace cuanto que saliste Jake?_

_mas menos unos 8 minutos._ Le respondí muy seguro, eso me demoraba siempre desde Forks a la Push, en este estado claro, sobre la moto 35 minutos como máximo.

_Leah aún no llega._

_De seguro hizo una parada por ahí Seth, ya sabes como son las chicas._

Se echo a reír en su mente. Seth, tenía una mente totalmente limpia. Me refiero a que aún no tenía esos típicos problemas, era un chaval muy pacifico por lo demás. Era fácil poder hablar con el. Contarle algunas cosas.

_Gracias por lo de pacifico. _

_Jaja, esta bien. Llegamos._

Vi a los demás chicos fuera de la casa de Sam, estaban como humanos, lo que pudieras considerar como _humano,_ así que con mi compañero decidimos cambiar de fase. Nos tardó un minuto. Sería más fácil conversar con ellos.

Abroché mis pantalones con rapidez, había una leve brisa que no provocó nada en mi. El cielo estaba extraño, tenía una tonalidad gris, aún se veían manchones negros llenos de agua, los árboles se movían al ritmo del viento, así las hojas tiraban a su paso diminutas gotas invisibles al ojo de cualquiera. Formaban charcos de lodo en el suelo. Sin querer pise uno, pero no me importo.

Todos nos miraron. Los saludé con la mano al mismo tiempo que el chico Clearwater.

¿Qué hay de nuevo?. – inquirí, no estaba esperanzado en algun cambio, de todas formas pregunté.

Hola hermano, no hay nada nuevo, Sam... esta igual- Quil golpeó mi hombro. - ¿Leah te contó?

Si, si fue - la busqué pensando encontrarla - ¿aún no llega?

No – respondió Embry cortante.

Hey tío pensamos que no vendrías… ya sabes – Paul se Hecho a reír venía llegando– como estas tan ocupado con Bella.

Todos lanzaron risotadas. Los miré serios. No me apetecía para nada hablar de lo que pasaba con Bella, aunque claro sabrían después, una ves que estuviéramos todos a la par.

No es lo que importa, ahora grupo de… – les saqué burla - ¿qué haremos con los chupasangres que andan husmeando en nuestro territorio?

Buscarlos, deberíamos salir esta noche. – recordé lo que le había prometido a Bella. Quil notó mi rostro. Y me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Qué te pasa Jake? – inquirió - ¿Por qué pones aquel caracho?

Tengo un compromiso. – aseguré. Ya sabía su reacción.

Vale, vale, pero sabes que la manada es más importante. Que tus amoríos. – Regaño entre dientes Paul.- Ni siquiera están imprimados.

Los miré sin expresión. A paul le daba lo mismo. Pero estaba mas que convencido que Jared Y Quil podían entenderme.

Maldita sea Paul, metete en tu vida y no me fastidies - lo miré furioso - Tengo cuatro horas para ustedes. ¿Dónde están ahora los vampiros?

Están en el norte – señaló Seth.- estuve con Leah esta mañana allá– apunto con el dedo índice.- Iban en esa dirección.

Vamos. – dijo Paul se notaba ansioso.

¿Y Leah? – pregunté, no se por que me preocupaba tanto.

Mierda. Leah. Ya sabrá como se las apaña – Dijo Embry. – No hay tiempo para preocuparse de ella ahora.

Pero es parte de la manada – dije, era verdad, no podíamos partir sin ella.

Pero ella no esta – estaba surgiendo una pelea que nadie quería. – ya sabes como se pone ella, con todo este chungo de Sam.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral.. Y Seth lo rompió.

Vamos chicos, no es tiempo de riñas – se dirigió a mí – Mi hermana debe estar bien, Verás Jake, tu eres el segundo mas importante de la manada.

Eso no me hizo gracia, no tenía intenciones de hacerme cargo de nada. Crucé mis brazos y los apoye contra mí pecho.

¿qué hay con eso? – reprobé lo que me habían intentando decir con la mirada – cualquiera puede dirigir esto.

Tu no eres cualquiera, hemos hablado con Sam de esto y … - dijo Jared, que no había abierto la bocota hasta entonces.

¡Pero vale!, por favor, Están poniendo a Sam en su tumba. – grité molesto. Un sordo gruñido de queja recorrió el lugar.

¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Quil.

No le respondí nada.

Que tarados podían parecer algunos de la manada. Quería ayudar por supuesto, el proteger a nuestra gente de sanguijuelas era nuestro las cosas debían realizarse de una manera en la que todos cooperáramos, no que uno guiara a toda la manada. Ese era mi pensamiento.

Esto cada vez me complicaba más. Pensé en Bella, en lo que quería pasar a su lado. En todo lo que la amaba. No pretendía darle preocupaciones.

Y esto implicaba una. Ser _Alfa_ solo por ahora y quizás mucho tiempo más no me agradaba ni tampoco me agradaría.

* * *

_Hola a todos, les dejó este capítulo... emm no me gusto mucho xD_

_pero en fin ojalá a ustedes sí. _

_Nos vemos en el proxímo , muchas gracias por los reviews!! =)_

_abrazos ... _

_**Caro :)**_


	9. Confesion en mi interior

**_Los personajes que pudieran aparecer a continuacion, no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, son unica y exclusivamente de nuestra idolatrada STHEPENIE MEYER, todo lo que digan y hagan es invento y locura mía._**

(_Leah Clearwater)_

Mis patas se aferraban despreocupadamente a las rocas de la orilla de la playa, la marea conforme iba llegando el anochecer aumentaba y tocaba la punta de mis garras. Por un momento el _va i ven_ de las olas me mareo, pero logre recomponerme.

El atardecer lo percibía horrible, es que claro no había tenido mi mejor día.

Albergaba tantas cosas en mi cabeza, muy pegajosas todas.

La mayoría de la veces en que solía sentirme de una extraña y maldita manera me echaba a correr por el bosque sin rumbo fijo intentando deshacerme de las dudas que me aquejaban y gritaban en mi conciencia, corría y corría a toda la velocidad posible, pero esta ves las fuerzas no me daban para hacer eso.

Me eché sobre la arena húmeda por la leve llovizna que comenzaba a caer desde lo alto del cielo. Crucé mis patas frente a mi nariz. Mis ojos me pesaban más de lo habitual y no pude evitar cerrarlos por un buen rato.

Estar en mi fase lobuna me permitía desquitarme un rato de mis sentimientos humanos, los cuales odiaba. Se me hacía difícil llorar, así que por suerte no pude hacerlo.

Me sentía culpable por nunca haber hablado antes. La imagen postrada de Sam en una cama inmovilizado me llenaba de dolor, pero no tanto como para dejarme morir por él, o por eso. El tenía a Emily y así era feliz, no importaba nada más. Quería recordarlo como un buen amigo, como el único hombre al que había besado, como aquél que me dejó y el cual sin querer me había ayudado a ocultar lo que sentía.

Jacob retumbaba con tambor en mi corazón, con su blanca y pura sonrisa, llena de inocencia y honestidad.

Jake, era el hombre al que amaba intensamente, y se que nadie lo veía así y menos se lo pasaba por la cabeza.

Era estupido en cierto modo que una mujer ya de 22 años, se fijara en un muchacho de 16.

Pero que importaba la edad, cuando el muchachito ya representaba casi 25.

_El amor no tiene edad,_ dicen algunas lenguas.

Hoy había sido fuerte verlo con Bella, los veía tan felices juntos y eso me afectaba demasiado, pudiera ser que esto pareciera obsesión, pero la verdad es que era solo amor.

Me dolía verlos juntos, me estremecía ver sus ojos al mirarla tan calidamente y como ella sonreía tan solo con el contacto de su piel.

Cada gesto y reacción que mostraban frente a mi me hacían acercarme a la realidad, a abrir mis ojos y eso me hacía ver mas aún la oscuridad.

Yo no le interesaba, es mas quizás era un estorbo y yo demostraba lo mismo hacía el. Solo por miedo, miedo al rechazo.

Todo este tiempo en el que todos creían que yo me encontraba mal por la enfermedad de Sam, en que mi caracho de amargura era por él. Y nunca fue así, Era por Jake.

La máscara que llevaba sobre mi, era por que no estaba con el, y no me sentía capaz de gritarle todo como me habría gustado hacerlo.

Los días finales de mi ex se acercaban corriendo a mil por hora, y yo tenía nuevas excusas para estar mal.

Apreté mis garras sobre la arena húmeda y solté un leve gruñido de frustración.

Debía pensar en como _suprimir (_aunque sonara cruel_)_ a Bella de la vida de Jacob. Hacer que el mirara hacía el lado, y se fijara en mi.

No podría hacerlo sola, la ayuda de alguien no me vendría nada mal, aún tenía tiempo y fuerzas para llegar a la casa de los_ chupasangres_.

* * *

HI! everyone! =)

Despues de unas largas vacaciones, vengo de vuelta. Con una confesión algo alocada. ¿ qué creen ustedes ? ¿Se esperaban esto? Espero sus reviews, en especial los de Malavik y Mica, jaja que creo son las personas mas interesadas en como va la historia.

Leah y sus rollos, que mas da, intento reforzar un poco su personalidad. Ya se encontraran con mas sorpresas. Perdonen si es muy poco en una hora mas me dirigó al Aeropuerto camino a mi hogar y solo subí esto para no retrasar tanto la espera, espero subir el proximo capitulo muy pronto.

Muchas gracias por leerme!! =)

y opinen ! Abrazos y suerte...

Caro!


	10. Alerta

_**Los personajes de esta historia son creación única y exclusivamente de nuestra Idolatrada Sthepenie Meyer, solo lo que leerán a continuación es invento y locura mía. No pretendo peso alguno con esto. Solo que disfruten =) **_

_(__**Jacob Black )**_

Quil balbuceaba algunas palabrotas entre sus dientes, las cual no logré entender. Aún estábamos con los demás de la manada en la reserva pensando en alguna solución al problema. Además Leah no aparecía.

Y uno menos en algún enfrentón, no era para nada de nuestra conveniencia.

Mientras todos discutían hacía donde ir en busca de los extraños chupasangres que colindaban cerca de nuestro territorio, recordé (no se por qué) la preocupación que emanaba de la Loba, en el momento que se dirigió a la casa de Bella a buscarme. A pesar de que en su momento no comenté nada con Bells, no podría haber definido si aquella preocupación era por las sanguijuelas, por Sam o quizás otra cosa.

Volví a la realidad del momento en el que me encontraba, cuando Embry me dio un golpe en la espalda. Aunque solo lo sentí como una palmadita.

Sacudí mi cabeza fuertemente apretando mis ojos y refregándolos, luego los abrí y miré a los que me rodeaban. Ahí estaban Quil, Paul, Embry, Seth y Jared formando un semicírculo a mí alrededor, esperando a que yo les digiera algo. No había pensado en nada, me sentía muy cansado hace 2 noches que no dormía y además, no tenía ninguna idea en mente, aparte de llegar al paradero de las cosas esas.

Iremos al Norte – Quil dio un paso al frente, como si quisiera imponer algo.- Veo que no tienes nada que decir tío. – se dirigía hacía mí.

Vamos al Norte, si es lo que te parece – me acerqué al él mirándole inexpresivamente – sí es lo que le parece a todos. – alcé la voz.

Todos salimos de ahí con paso rápido y con los ojos puestos en el suelo. Nos adentramos en el espeso bosque que se alzaba delante de nosotros. El poco brillo del cielo aquél día iba desapareciendo por completo por entre las hojas de los árboles, haciendo sombras en la tierra. La maleza se veía intercalada por las formas que en ella se formaban. El viento hacía que las hojas se movieran y produjeran un sonido que me era agradable.

Nos detuvimos en un lugar que me era familiar, seguimos la rutina de siempre para cambiar de fase y nos echamos a correr fuertemente por el lugar tupido de naturaleza.

_¿Quieres dejar de pensar en como está Leah?_

_Sí, _asintió Paul, _Debe estar Guay, ya sabes, las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse Jake._

_Empezaremos a pensar que te gusta. J-a-j-a ¿Cierto chicos?_

_No seas imbecil Jared _, traté de guardar algo de respeto, me habría gustado decirle algunas palabrotas, pero ya sería el momento.

¿Yo y Leah? , Primero que me aplastaran dos trenes y me comieran a la parrilla.

_Mejor 3 trenes, no pretendo tenerte como un cuñado._

¿Por qué pensaba en ella, si no me interesaba para nada?, me apestaba la idea de solo pensar en…

_Omite tus comentarios tipo chucherías, Jacob, por favor. No seas tan…_

_Sí, no queremos oírte más, no te pongas gogui._ Todos callaron, Quil Pasó delante de nosotros y se detuvo en rotundo, hicimos lo mismo que él. Sentí que se tomaba cierto poder, pero no me importo. Agudicé me oído eh intente escuchar más allá, en el norte.

Estábamos cerca de la línea que dividía las zonas, y la cual había quedado definida en el tratado, la neblina estaba baja y no dejaba ver con claridad.

_¿Pueden sentir algo chicos? _, preguntó Paul intentando cambiar el tema anterior, y concentrándose en lo que importaba más.

Quería concentrarme pero me era imposible.

Nadie pensó nada y entré en la mente de Seth, tenía detallado en su cerebro un olor que me era asquerosamente malo.

_Puaj ¿qué es eso?._ Pregunté.

_Están allá, logró sen…_

El chaval no terminó la frase y todos pudimos verlos. Mejor dicho verlas, si es que a esas cosas puedes clasificarlas en el género femenino.

No eran más de tres, todas muy menuditas y frágiles. Con una piel blanca inconfundible a los de su raza.

_Guay, esto va estar sabroso_.- Asintió Jared.

_Esperemos un poco, debemos saber que hacen aquí. _

Era verdad, aunque las vampiras no estaban en nuestro territorio, pasarían en cualquier momento, no era tan fácil llegar y atacar así como así, si es que lo hacían. Debíamos tener alguna estrategia.

_Jake, tienes razón. Debemos actuar rápido, y no perder tiempo._

_Aguarden un momento, Aún no traspasan la línea. _Volteé mi cuerpo hacía donde estaban ellas, y reconocí uno de los rostros. No habían pasado tantos días como para olvidarla del matrimonio de Bella.

_Bella,_ Cuando pensé su nombre, creí haber sonreído, pero eso no era posible.

_Yo también la recuerdo Jake, _Agregó Seth, mientras se acercaba a mi lado._ Y a las que están a su lado._

_Guay, eso es genial ¿Por qué no las invitan a cuchichiar también?, dejémonos de tonterías, toda sanguijuela que pasé por aquí sabe que no esta permitido. Ellos pusieron parte de esto en el tratado._ Quil me sorprendía cada vez más, estaba actuando como Sam.

_No actúo como Sam, Jake, solo trato de ser objetivo y defender lo que es nuestro._

_No están haciendo nada malo, ni siquiera están de nuestro lado._

_Jake ¡qué pasa!, hace unos momento dijiste que debíamos pensar en que hacer en caso de que…No tires la toalla ahora._

_En caso de que traspasarán la línea._

_No lo han Hecho. _Continúo Seth, _Seamos prácticos, ahorrémonos problemas._

_¿Cuál es su dilema muchachos? ¿tienen miedo a que nos hagan puré? , _Jared por fin había abierto su bocota, literalmente.

Alerta roja.

La pregunta de él me hizo pensar me detuve en seco. No se cuál era mi dilema, si enfrentarme ante alguien que me había ayudado no directamente, pero si lo había _hecho_, y a la cual la mujer a la que amaba incondicionalmente, tenía cierto cariño y cierta confianza.

¿Defender a nuestra gente? ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?

Parpadeé y moví mi cola en señal de intranquilidad. Mis garras se aferraban al barro que cubría nuestras patas.

Seth se dejó caer provocando el sonido de un saco de papas al caer.

Hubo un largo silencio.

_Ya sabes cual es tu lugar Jake, _Apuntó Jared.

_Se cual es mi lugar, pero comprenderás que no es nada fácil, solo ponte sobre mis patas y sabrás que es lo que siento. ¿Matarías algo a lo que Kim quiere?_

_Claro que no, lo que sí sé es que la manada esta primero._

_Yo no quería esto._

_Nadie lo quería Jake. _Quil se acercó hacía donde yo estaba, la noche comenzaba a caer, _Pero así son las cosas._

Miré como se aproximaban Alice, Rosalie y Esme. El tiempo se me acababa para darle más vueltas al cuento.

Pero si ella sabía, sobretodo Alice que esto no estaba permitido. ¿Entonces por qué?

¿Por qué Leah me había dicho que no reconocía el olor de estos, Los Cullen? ¿Por qué no quería enfrentarme a ellos?

_**(Isabella)**_

La noche ya estaba cayendo y yo esperaba impaciente la llegada de Jacob.

Habían pasado cerca de 3 horas desde su salida. Durante ese rato me entretuve leyendo algunos de mis libros favoritos, pero me era inevitable mirar el reloj de pared que se encontraba justo al frente de la escalera, y de espaldas a mí. Me parecía que avanzaba muy lento. Pero sabía que era una cuestión psicológica. _El tiempo siempre transcurre de la misma manera_, me dije.

Sentí afuera el sonido de una puerta al cerrar muy suavemente_, Charlie_ ya estaba en casa. Conté hasta 5 y esperé a que diera golpecitos a la puerta, para que le abriera como siempre.

Pero ya estaba por el número diez y nadie golpeaba. Mire por entre la ventanilla de entrada sigilosamente. Sin correr las cortinas. Al principio me costó asimilar de alguna manera quien era.

El _Volvo _color azul marino, aparcado fuera de mi casa me estremeció por completo. Me pregunté por que Edward no había llamado a la puerta. ¿Por qué estaba ahí?. Iba enfundado en un traje negro con algunos tonos grises. Todo le acentuaba, me era imposible no verlo de esa manera.

Su piel parecía un punto de luz en la oscuridad de la noche, que ya había llegado. El mármol de su mirada tenía un brillo distinto. Sus ojos miraban hacía arriba, quizás a mi habitación, en la cual no me encontraba.

Sentí curiosidad por saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Noté como abría la puerta de su _volvo_ y como entraba a él.

El ronroneo del motor me hizo sentir como la Bella del pasado, la que había llegado recién a Forks, y se encontraba atormentada por no saber como actuar frente a Edward.

Y desapareció de mi vista, ni siquiera alcancé a ver el momento en el que había puesto marcha atrás. ¿Qué habría querido? ¿Por qué había estado ahí menos de 2 minutos, y luego se había ido?

Agaché mi cabeza, quizás decepcionada, o confundida por la situación. Buscaba dentro de mis recuerdos algo que llevara a Edward a esto, o algo que haya quedado pendiente, pero no logré recordar absolutamente nada.

Dirigí mis ojos otra vez al reloj, ya eran las 9:30.

Y llegó Charlie, traía algunas bolsas con comida en su mano izquierda y el olor a Pollo frito quedo impregnado en el ambiente.

- Bella, que sorpresa verte aquí – me dijo mientras dejaba las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y a su ves iba sacando para poner las latas de comida en la despensa.

- ¿Sorpresa?, supongo que esta es mi casa ¿no? – Le miré incrédula.

- Lo digo, ya sabes, pensé que estarías con Jake – se encogió de hombros mientras lo buscaba con la mirada en algún lugar de la cocina.

- No esta aquí, ah… – recordé que Charlie no sabía toda esa historia de los licántropos así que cerré mi boca.

- ¿qué pasa Bella que le pasó a Jake?

- No nada papá, es solo que debió ir a su casa en busca de algunas cosas. Dijo que estaría aquí a las 10.

- Muy bien. – mi padre se notaba más tranquilo con Jake, que con Edward, eso era mas que obvio. Me agradaba eso. – Ah, Toma esto – me tendió un sobre blanco – es para ti.

- ¿qué es esto? – pregunté mientras lo tomaba entre los dedos busqué el remitente, pero no tenía.

- Estaba afuera, en la entrada Bells – me dijo mientras abría el refrigerador y refunfuñaba algo como _¿Por qué no compré huevos?_

- Por que siempre se te olvidan papá, y al final debo ir a comprarlos yo. – Me reí.

- Si lo sé, esta ves lo tenía presente – sacó un par de platos y me preguntó - ¿comerás pollo asado?

Lo pensé, no tenía mucho apetito, además el pollo que estaba sobre el plato no me llamaba mucho la atención.

- Creo que esta vez no , Gracias – me giré por completo y me concentré en la carta que llevaba con migo.

Miré la letra y abrí mi boca, la mantuve así por harto tiempo como para hacer el ridículo. La letra era perfecta y muy legible. Tenía una caligrafía inigualable, y supe de inmediato de quien se trataba.

_Srta Isabella Swan,_ Sentí desde un principio la pena que estaba detrás de esta nota. La tinta revocaba su intensidad y negrura al finalizar la línea recta bajo mi nombre. No se por qué mis manos temblaban y sentí la necesidad de abrir la carta. Y de consolar a quien la había escrito.

Apreté mis dientes, y miré nuevamente el reloj.

Parpadeé un par de veces para cerciorarme de que la hora estaba bien. 10:31.

¿Jacob? ¿Dónde estaba? Lo necesitaba en aquel momento.

Lentamente saqué el grueso papel que contenía el sobre y lo mantuve en mis manos, mi pulso aumento… alce mi vista a la hoja y me concentré por otros largos minutos, mientras intentaba conectar algunos cables_ sueltos_ en mi cabeza.

* * *

**Hola a todos ! :)**

**Jake esta...algo confundido, esperemos a que tome la mejor opción para él. ¿Qué creen que haga? Ja! , lo sabrán en el proximo capítulo. Y también podrán leer... la pequeña carta que ha recibido Bella.**

**Les dejo esto, espero que sea de su agrado**...** me ah costado un _mundo _escribir últimamente.**

**Gracias por los reviews! Me hace feliz saber que les gusta como va la historia**.

_**Jacob y Bella (LLLLLL) !**_

**Besos...**

**Caro :D**


	11. La Carta

**

* * *

**

Los personajes de esta historia son única y exclusivamente creación de la Sra. Sthepenie Meyer. Todo lo que hacen, comentan, y escriben las diferentes personalidades es invento y locura mía, no pretendo peso alguno, solo que disfruten. Y lloren y rían. Y Amén.

_**(Isabella Swan)**_

Apreté fuertemente el papel marfil entre mis manos y di un largo y profundo suspiro. Detrás de mi sonaba el tic tac del reloj, tintineante, incesante. Con un ritmo propio de imitar, tan constante.

Mis ojos siguieron cada punto y letra por haber en el papel. Así comencé a leer algo que en algún momento se me hizo interminable.

_Querida Isabella:_

_Permíteme referirme hacía a ti de ese modo. No encuentro otra forma._

_Espero que estés bien, que estés alegre, te confieso que estos días sin ti se me han hecho horribles._

_Perdóname por no golpear la puerta para entregarte la carta personalmente, no puedo tengo un cuerpo fuerte, pero mi mente es muy frágil y esta deshecha._

_Eres total y absolutamente libre, ya no estás en matrimonio con migo, J Jenks un viejo amigo de Jasper ah arreglado todos los papeles, de tal manera que nuestro historial a quedado en blanco, ya no hay de que preocuparse._

_Partiré a Italia en unos días más. _

_No puedo evitar decirte que te extraño, pero solo quiero que seas feliz._

_Estoy eternamente agradecido por dejarme ser tuyo alguna vez, y así será siempre._

_Te amo_

_Edward_

La leí una, dos, tres veces hasta que por fin volví a la triste realidad encerrada en las 4 paredes donde me encontraba. Pero esa tristeza en mí, no podía si bien definirla como algo ocasional, algo que me había provocado las palabras de Edward, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sabía que sí volvía a verlo, tenerlo tan solo a un centímetro cerca se me podría poner difícil. Saque es pensamiento de mis neuronas y me detuve en una frase que me había descolocado totalmente de todo lo demás.

_Partiré a Italia en unos días más. _¿Italia? Lo pensé.

¡ITALIA!, no podía ser así. Edward no podía ir con los Vulturis así como así. Tenía sentimientos revueltos, esta absolutamente enamorada de Jake, pero Edward, era mi… mejor amigo, quizás, no quería que desapareciera.

No, estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, estaba pensando en como estaría yo después de que Edward se fuera… No en como ayudarlo.

Y estaba buscando alguna solución.

La pena me invadió por completo, atravesó cada filamento de mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi corazón. Literalmente estaba más triste que yo.

Recordé la ves pasada en la que junto a Alice, habíamos viajado a aquel lugar con un auto lujoso amarillo y además algo prófugas de la justicia.

Me sentía tan culpable por hacer tomar a Edward la misma decisión nuevamente, el problema era yo, no él.

Yo debía ... ¿Hablarle?¿Buscarle?, sonaba ilógico hacer eso después de todo lo que … bueno lo que había acontecido hace ya casi 3 días, ¿tendría que dejar las cosas así?

¿Esperar un poco más?

Quería tomar la mejor decisión, necesitaba las palabras sabias de alguien que pudiera entender en la situación que me encontraba, estaba atrapada en mi cabeza. Atribulada por mis sentimientos.

-Hola Guapa – Jake me sonreía desde la puerta de entrada alzó las manos - ¿Por qué esa cara? – camino lentamente hacía el sofá donde estaba, y levantó mi rostro con su cálidas manos. Me hicieron sentir un poco mas tranquila.- Perdóname el retraso es que…

-No… este… Edward – Solté una pequeña y tonta lágrima que recorrió mi mejilla y reposo en los pies de Jake.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa con Edward? ¿Bella? – posó sus manos en mi cara, y me obligó a mirarle. Sus ojos estaban quietos.

-Edward me ha escrito esto – señale el papel sobre la mesa de centro, no hubo ninguna reacción en mi hombre lobo. Entrecerró sus ojos frunciendo el seño. Pude notar la leve sensación de enojo. -

-Intentaré no decir nada malo – pausó y miro el suelo recorrió el lugar como si buscará algo.- Bella, no llores, sea lo que sea estaré contigo.

-Jake, Edward se va a Italia…destruyo su vida y la de su familia.- me sentía un verdadero monstruo nuevamente.

-¿aún quieres a es sangu… a ese _vampiro_? ¿no es así?. – claro, aún era así… pero no con tanta intensidad como hacía quien estaba hablando

-Sí Jake, pero no tanto como a ti – tome su mano y la apreté con fuerza.- nada se compara contigo.

-Tranquila, el tomará la mejor decisión. – Hubo un largo silencio.

Sí, el podría tomar la mejor decisión, aún así debía despedirme de el ¿o no? Definitivamente _Isabella Swan_, era la persona más masoquista de este planeta.

-¿Por qué llegas a esta hora Jake?, pensé que estarías mas temprano aquí.- Le lancé una mirada de incredulidad.

-La cosa se puso complicada – Hubo un cambio repentino en su forma de hablar, sus ojos se oscurecieron como la noche que acechaba afuera.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿encontraron lo que buscaban con la manada? – inquirí preocupada.

-No, o sea sí – sacudió la cabeza – Si hemos encontrado…solo una parte.

-¿solo una parte? – percibí el miedo en mi chico.

-Estábamos en la línea divisora con la manada, cuando divisamos a Alice , Esme y Rosalie.- Aunque Jacob pudiera parecer inquebrantable, yo notaba algo mal dentro de el.- he hablado con Alice.- sus palabra me helaron por completo.

_**(Jacob Black)**_

Se veía tan perfectamente hermosa mientras dormía. Su rostro suave descansaba sobre mi pecho.

Por mi cabeza pasaba confusa la conversación del día anterior con la chupasangres blanquecina Alice.

Sus palabras me tenían alerta. Y no tanto por lo que ella pudiera predecir, si no por que Bella estaba total y absolutamente segura de lo que ella decía.

Confiaba ciegamente en las palabras de la vampira.

Bella estaba en peligro, y no era solo yo el que quería mantenerla a salvo, también otras _Personas_, claros si es que a esas cosas puedes nombrarlas como tal.

_Vienen por ella._ Repetí incansablemente eso para que me quedara bien grabado en las neuronas.

¡Que horror!, ahora que mi chica sabía todo lo relacionado con ese mundo oscuro, vendrían por ella. No era justo. No era justo que ella pagara por algo que nunca deseo.

Debía encontrar la forma como protegerla, junto a la manada, convencer a los chicos de que me ayudaran, no podría solo. La vampira había dado como plazo máximo tan solo 5 días.

5 malditos días. ¡Demonios! ¿Es que nada podía ser normal?

- ¿de que hablas Jake? – se acurrucó un poco mas cerca de mi cuello, suspiré.

Creo que había estado hablando en voz alta. Cambié el tema, solo quería que ella estuviera bien.

Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, y estiró sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo has dormido? – Le pregunté acariciando su pelo.

- Supongo que bien… Soñé con un escape o algo así. – se encogió de hombros.

Le sonreí.

- Jaja, sí vale ¿Sabes? Deberíamos ir en busca de algo al garaje.

Me devolvió una amplia sonrisa.

- Pensé que nunca me dirías eso.- La besé en la mejilla.

- guay. – Se levantó de un brinco de su cama y en apenas una hora ya nos encontrábamos camino a la Push.

(_**Isabella Swan, otra vez) **_

La casa de los Black me resultaba algo familiar. Entrelacé mis dedos fríos por la mañana en la cálida mano de Jacob, como siempre uno de los mejores remedios contra el frío matutino de aquellos lugares.

La casa seguía igual que siempre, pequeña con ventanas sencillas y de ese color rojo mate tan propio de un granero.

A pesar de la alegría que me provocaba estar ahí, no podía evitar pensar en que pasaría dentro de los días siguientes.

Las predicciones sobre mí de Alice, no habían fallado casi nunca, CASI, ¿podría ser esta una excepción?

Nos adentramos poco a poco abriendo paso a las estrechas puertas del garaje de los Black.

Había 2 motos perfectamente conservadas, y envueltas en un extraño género azul. Me llamó la atención un auto aparcado a lado.

- ¿y eso? – pregunté apuntando con el dedo índice, Jacob se giró hacía mí, pues estaba sacando lo que recubría a las Motos.

- Es el viejo Golf de 1986 .- respondió

- Lo tienes hace mucho tiempo ¿aún no terminas de arreglarlo?

- No tengo tiempo – Rió a carcajadas – No me dieron ganas de seguir con los arreglos después que… bueno ya sabes.- el tono de voz fue descendiendo.

- Que tonto eres. - contesté.

- Que astuta –me guiño el ojo.

- ¿Por qué hacemos esto Jake?.- me aferré a el, como si sintiera una extraña fuerza tirando hacia el lado contrario de donde yo estaba.

- Por que quiero disfrutar contigo…

Me regodeé en mi suerte mientras caminábamos hacía afuera del garaje, ya con la conciencia lista para una dosis de adrenalina.

Creo que estaba preparada para vivir la vida, así como siempre había querido.

Noté a Jake algo preocupado. Y entendí solo con una mirada profunda en sus ojos negros lo que intentaba camuflar.

La angustia de él, poco a poco fue cobrando vida en mí. Era evidente que no todo estaba tan bien.

Mi móvil sonaba descolocado en mi bolsillo trasero. Y solo podían ser dos personas, o Alice, o Charlie.

Y solo por dos situaciones, por comida, o por algo un poco mas serio.

Después de unos minutos comenté la conversación con Jake.

Alice necesitaba vernos lo más antes posible, el rumbo de los Vulturis en mi búsqueda estaba cambiando.

Pero la neblina incesante, no permitía ver con toda claridad las cosas.

Curvé mis brazos alrededor de Jacob, reposando mi cara sobre la curvatura de su cuello. El beso era infinito, pero lleno de angustia.

* * *

**_Holaaa!!_**

_Bueno... ¿cómo están? ... espero que bien._

_Les pido mil y un disculpas por no actualizar tan seguido .. es que simplemente aveces no estoy inspirada... y el tiempo no me alcanza.. en fin._

_¿ qué tal esto? .. enuentro que está lleno de angustia . Pero de todas formas da paso a muchas cosas de la historia.. y abre unas cuantas interrogantes más... OPINIONES!! PORFAVOR!! :D_

_Y obviamente le doy gracias a todos lo q se dan el tiempo de leer :) y ah algunas personillas algo impacientes también.._

_muchos saludos, y ya nos estamos leyendo nuevamente..._

_Besos :)_

_**Caro**_


	12. Tiempo

**_Los personajes que aprecen a continuación son creación de S. Meyer y no me pertencen... como quisiera eso... lo que sí es invento mío es todo lo que hacen… bueno que disfruten =)_**

_**(ISABELLA)**_

Alice soltaba chillidos de exclamación desde el otro lado del teléfono con su voz de soprano, diciendo que necesitaba urgentemente vernos y que ella no se encontraba en condiciones de ir a donde nosotros nos encontrábamos. Estaba algo ... exaltada e impaciente.

A Jacob no le apetecía para nada la idea de ir a la mansión Cullen. Pero desistió de la idea luego de que mi amiga nos digiera que se trataba de mí, y de nuestra relación, que recién empezaba. O eso creía.

Preferimos ir en solo una moto y que el conduciera, puesto que hace mucho que yo no lo hacía y no me sentía preparada aunque las ganas de practicarlo aún me daban vueltas.

-Además no necesitábamos ningún accidente.- concluyó Jake, con un gesto burlón, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pensaba.

-Qué simpático- Le hice una mueca de disgusto y luego crucé mis brazos intentando ser indiferente.

Vamos Bells,- me abrazo y se acerco a mi oído- ya sabes lo que podría pasar, y vale, seré sincero no estoy dispuesto a perderte por un capricho.

¿Capricho? – me eché hacía atrás- Cierra tu bocota Jake- me incliné en ambos pies intentando llegar a su boca que estaba unos 10 centímetros por sobre mi cabeza. Aún así no pude.

Me dio una sonrisa llena satisfacción y por fin sus labios rozaron los míos con algo de felicidad. Fueron tomando un ritmo más rápido y un sabor más dulce.

Se me hizo una tarea difícil el poder respirar y por un momento deje de hacerlo.

EL hilo de mis pensamientos seguía al borde de un abismo de delirios incontrolables al sentir a Jacob cerca. Y más cerca que antes.

Sus firmes manos tomaron mi rostro con algo de dureza y así seguimos por un buen lapso de tiempo.

Me aferré como nunca la ancha espalda de mi lobo y nos lanzamos por la carretera camino a Forks, miré por entre el protector del casco como aumentaba la velocidad, hasta llegar a los 170 km.

Jake estaba concentradísimo en cada curva y punto extraño que pudiera ofrecer el camino ante nosotros, se veía que disfrutaba de la sensación de adrenalina, única que te ofrecía el instrumento de dos ruedas y un motor.

¡por qué tan rápido! – intenté gritar pero el viento chocaba tan fuerte contra mí, que se llevaba cada palabra al vacío. Escondí mis labios descubiertos en el cuello de Jake mientras girábamos en la última calle antes de llegar donde Alice.

El bosque se alzaba imponente sobre nuestros cuerpos, la velocidad fue disminuyendo y divisé a Alice con una ancha sonrisa fuera de su gran casa.

Agitó su pequeña mano mientras nos bajábamos de la moto, Jake me miró con cara de pocos amigos intentando decirme que no le agradaba estar ahí. Le tomé la mano.

¡Alice!- Dije ansiosa – Me alegra verte.- Me dio un acogedor abrazo.

Lo mismo digo Bella, ya van _4 días_ desde que no te veía , te extrañé– Miró a Jacob y le tendió la mano – Hola Jake. ¿qué tal las cosas?

Nada nuevo- Murmuró entre dientes, mientras yo observa el contraste de pieles entre ambos- ¿Cuál era el asunto tan importante?- expresó cortante.

Hubo un largo y monótono silencio. Aún sentía el viento chocar en mi cara. El rostro de Alice se transformo poco a poco en lo que yo no quería ver.

La hermosa y dulce mirada, junto con las facciones indiscutiblemente perfectas pasaron a tomar una esencia oscura y a teñirse de miedo y dudas.

Jacob estrechaba más su brazo izquierdo contra mi cintura, y aunque llevaba 2 suéteres y una chaqueta sobre mí, sentía como el calor que emanaba de él hacía contacto con mi piel como si esta estuviera descubierta.

Intenté formular alguna nueva pregunta pero Alice comenzó a hablar. Todo me parecía tan lento, sus palabras parecían salir una tras una con un gran espacio entre ellas.

Escuché atenta lo que ella decía.

Retomó la historia de sus visiones, desde el punto en el cual había visto a Edward con una capa oscura, casi negra y con sus ojos puestos en algo que ella no lograba visualizar, solo veía tras él la enorme figura del castillo de los Vulturis. Había neblina, mucha neblina y luego el desaparecía por completo. De la forma en que ella expresaba eso, me dio a entender que no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que haría su hermano hacía donde se dirigiría , puesto que según Alice eso era solo una "visión", pero en realidad era verdad, eso pasaría en... unos días más. La idea me atormento más de lo que creí posible hasta entonces. Pero algo no me quedaba del todo claro ¿A que iba Edward?

Como una pésima opción para pensar, tenía incluida dentro de mis respuestas la idea de que Edward fuera a ... Morir.

Algo me decía que había algo más dentro de todo esto.

Siguió contando lo que yo ya sabía...Los Vulturis venían en mi búsqueda, dispuesto a deshacerse de mí, pues yo sabía toda la _verdad_ sobre el extraño mundo de los _vampiros_. Ella aseguraba ver a Aro, Marco y Cayo frente a mí, en un modo de _ataque_, pensé esas palabras aunque me llenarán de temor.

¿Por qué?, tan solo me preguntaba eso. Yo no tenía intención de hablar sobre nadie, ni de revelar secretos ni nada.

Solo quería ser feliz, junto a Jake, junto a mi familia. No quería morir en manos de los Vulturis.

Alice los veía rodeados de montañas y agua, quizás lluvia. ¿Habría algo que indicará que las condiciones meteorológicas del tiempo en los próximos días fuera así? Un nudo extenso y tormentoso había en mi garganta.

¿Quieres decir que...? – reordené la forma de la pregunta que haría brevemente en mi cabeza.- En resumen ¿Quieres decir que, nuevamente viste lo mismo pero con más detalles? ¿Y qué Edward se irá?

Así es Bella – miró hacía el suelo – pero hay algo más que deben saber ambos- Jacob entrecerró sus ojos y apretó mí mano.

¿qué? – dijimos al unísono con Jake, ambos con una voz insegura.

No pretendo ser intrometida, pero... Leah estuvo ayer aquí.

¿LEAH?- desconcertado, abrió sus ojos - ¿Leah?

Sí Jacob, ella... después de que regresé de la conversación contigo estuvo aquí, con Edward.- Alice parecía tranquila, pero se notaba que no estaba muy al tanto del todo, y a ella le gustaba estarlo. Sus palabras tenían una intensidad que no pude comprender a su totalidad, era como si ella tambièn estuviera sorprendida.

No entendía nada muy bien. ¿Leah? Que hacía ahí, y más hablando con Edward. ¿Qué es lo pasaba? ¿Qué tenían en común que los hiciera juntarse?

Que yo sepa, ellos dos no tenían ninguna relación, aparte de ser enemigos naturales. ¿Un vampiro y una mujer Lobo?

Supe que era ella en cuanto ví su ropa, estaba vestida, uf – me miró estupefacta- la hubieras visto llevaba pantalones muy anticua...

¿que hablaron Alice? – Jake le interrumpió el discurso de modas.

Verás, solo alcancé a escuchar tu nombre Jacob, y la forma en que lo decía era muy…Tenía un entonación muy peculiar, como cuando…

¿cómo que Alice? ¿Odio? – La duda en el rostro de mi chico cobró vida.

No... No lo sé, es como cuando Bella dice tu nombre. Con amor.

¿Amor? – mi cara se torno totalmente seria, mis facciones se alinearon de tal manera que nos demostraban nada. ¿Celos? ¿tenía celos de Leah Clearwater?

Algo así Bella...no se si estaré en lo correcto diciendo esto, pero Jacob,-le lanzó una mirada- la escuche diciendo que te amaba hasta mas no poder.

El rostro de Alice se petrifico, parecía una estatua pulida por uno de los mejores escultores. Estaba muy seria.

Jacob estaba igual, no pude definir con exactitud la inmensidad de colores que pasaban por su cara, pasó de un color caoba hermoso a la palidez total.

Su boca se dejo caer al mismo tiempo que sus manos soltaron las mias, me miro lleno temor, desorientado, sus ademanes demostraban cierta mezcolanza de sensaciones.

Por mi parte no lo podía creer, aunque toda la historia proviniera de mi mejor amiga.

_**(JACOB)**_

No era fácil entender.

¿Leah?

Del solo hecho de pronunciar la letra L ya me daba nauseas.

No, No, No. Simplemente No. ¡Demonios!, es que no había cosa mas fatigante que saber que _ella_ me _amaba_, tal y como lo había dicho la chupasangres, a la cual desgraciadamente era imposible no creerle.

Vamos tío si todos sabían que ella estaba mal por… por Sam, y… sus pensamientos recaían cada momento, cada segundo en él.

¿Y yo? ¿Yo que había hecho para gustarle? Si jamás tuve la mínima intención de entablar una "amistad" con ella. NO.

Puaj, solo compartíamos una relación de _licántropos._

Estaba hinchado de tanta información en un día mi cabezota iba a explotar de seguro.

Por eso que Leah, no había llegado a nuestro seguimiento de ayer a los muy "supuestos" vampiros que habían estado rondando cerca de la línea divisora, y que para colmo nuestro había sido simplemente Alice, y las otras vampiras.

La pregunta del millón era que pretendía hablando con Edward, ¿ayuda?

-¿Estás segura?- inquirí

Alice asintió.

Miré a Bella y noté como ardía por dentro aunque no lo demostrará.

¿Crees que podamos saber que es lo que pretende?- Los ojos de mi chica se posaron sutilmente en los míos. Creía que apartaría su tierna mirada en un segundo, pero se quedó allí por mucho más.

Depende de mi hermano, y de lo que quiera contarme. – sacó algo de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta blanca que llevaba puesta.

Nos tendió un papel con algunas cosas escritas, no pude divisar bien lo que decía cada punto a tratar, pues Bella con sus manos temblorosas agarró el papel de inmediato.

Hay algunas cosas que he visto y las eh ido escribiendo, léanlas con calma- sugirió.

Gracias, hay algo que no te he dicho Alice – apuntó Bella mientras guardaba el papel en su pantalón. – Edward ayer me dejó una carta..fuera de casa.

¿Qué decía?

Pues lo que ya sabes, que se irá a Volterra, no se a qué. – la voz de mi compañera sonaba apagada.

No quiero esperar lo peor. – La chupasangres expendió un extraño aroma que no me costó percibir, y que en algún momento me pareció de lo mas normal, puesto que desde el primer segundo que había sentido esa esencia a, puaj, una especie de oxido con sal, me habría gustado taparme la nariz. Quizás me estaba acostumbrando – Debo irme. – apuntó la menuda de Alice.- Creo que si mis visiones siguen tan constantes como ahora, habrá que estar un tanto mas alertas.

Nos despedimos, aunque claro Bella fue un poco, bueno en realidad, mucho mas expresiva que yo, aunque de todas formas no dejaba de agradecerle a Alice todo lo que hacía por ella, y si ella estaba bien, yo también lo estaba.

Acordamos una pequeña reunión por la noche, con Carlisle y otros miembros de la Familia de las sanguijuelas para ver las posibles soluciones.

Según Alice la mejor opción era hablar de una buena forma, y convencer a los Vulturis de que Bella era totalmente inofensiva para ellos, que no tenía intenciones de revelar secretillos oscuros ni nada por el estilo. _Nada._

Por mi parte hablaré con la manada, bueno, lo que queda de ella – recordé que Sam estaba enfermo, y no había una cura certera para lo que el tenía, también pensé en Leah, y si lo que habíamos sabido hoy y hasta ahora era cierto, dudo que ella estuviera dispuesta a ayudar para salvar la vida de Bells.

Gracias Jake – yo estaba sentado en la moto y ella de pie frente a mí, tomó entres sus pequeñas y delicadas manos mi tosco rostro que apropósito ya había vuelto a tomar su color natural. – No sabes cuanto … Te… Te amo.

Sonreímos, y ese momento fue único, después de que en mi mente había una noche oscura total, ella me sacaba de todas mis orientaciones y hacía salir el sol nuevamente de una forma mágica en incontrolable dentro de mí.

No quería perderla, ni siquiera pensar en eso.

Necesitaba reunir fuerzas para lo que se venía, aunque ya tenía suficientes, no podría solo con los Vulturis, esos chupasangres viejos pero poderosos.

¿Podría estar Edward entrometido en esto? ¿Podríamos unir fuerzas como cuando aniquilamos al grupo de neófitos, y él junto a Seth a Victoria, la pelirroja esa?

Nada estaba dicho, nada se sabría hasta hoy en la noche.

Y el tiempo pasaba más rápido cada ves que pensabas en el.

Maldito tiempo.

* * *

**Estoy ultra apurada!! gracias por los reviews..ojala q les guste esto :) Besos!!! Suerte!!**

**Caro !**

* * *


	13. ¡ Respondeme !

_**Los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación de Sthepenie Meyer y no me pertenecen... lo que sí es invento mío es todo lo que hacen, no pretendo ningún tipo de bono por esto…solo que disfruten =)**_

_**(Jacob)**_

Este sí que sería un largo día. Lleno de supocisiones.

Estaba avezado quizás a trabajar bajo cierta presión, pero esto era distinto.

La vida de todo lo que amaba se ponía frente a mis narices como algo a lo que debía proteger y _salvar_, de un grupo de sanguijuelas pasadas en siglos, que ni siquiera paraba un segundo a mirar la situación y a evaluar las circunstancias.

No, nada de eso.

Frustración quizás era la palabra. Me sentía de mil maneras, por una parte estaba lo de Leah, que me tenía cada vez más confuso. Y no podía sacarme de la cabeza su presencia, ella junto a Edward…

Y Bella, que frente a mí se movía como una ángel, dejando un suave aroma en el ambiente. Bella, _Mi Bella_, estaba en serio peligro.

¿Por qué me es tan complicado tenerla a mí lado? ¿Hay alguna razón para pasar por todo esto?

-¿Crees que Alice tenga razón? – Me preguntó con unas débiles palabras, mientras sus pequeños ojos pestañaban continuamente mirando los míos.

Asentí con un leve movimiento, pero no dije palabra alguna.

Sí, algo me decía que la Vampiro decía la verdad, no es que estuviera mintiendo, pero sus visiones eran un 99% ciertas y aceptadas. La única vez que falló fue cuando… bueno la experiencia de Bella y el Acantilado… en realidad las cosas se interpretaron de manera distinta.

-¿Iremos dónde los Cullen cierto? – _Iremos, _me encantaba cuando ocupaba el plural. Me miró confundida.

Asentí nuevamente, sin mencionar palabras.

Mi cerebro intentaba racionalizar todas las líneas posibles para llegar a un buen resultado.

¿Qué pasaría si la manada se echara atrás?

Sí, Vale, lo mejor de todo es que mi actitud positiva frente a esto se notaba.

¿Y como ser positivo cuando todo por lo que luchas sale mal…?

Bella me había besado la mejilla y se había dirigido al baño, observé como subía las escaleras lentamente, contando cada paso que daba, mirando su pelo brillar con la poca luz que se filtraba por las ventanas. _Hermosa_

Me eché bruscamente hacía atrás en el antiguo sillón verde mientras contemplaba el cielo de la habitación que me rodeaba.

Me sumí en un profundo sueño…

_Solo la playa, Bella y yo._

_**(Isabella)**_

Jake llevaba roncando por lo menos media hora. Así que intenté abrir mi libro y ponerme a leer, quizás así podría distraerme de toda esta realidad por algunos momentos, pero claro era sumamente difícil concentrarse cuando un _alguien _ronca de esa manera.

Aunque yo no lo quisiera así, era inevitable descubrir de nuevo ese cajón de pensamientos.

Anhela con todas mis fuerzas un futuro feliz, junto a Jake obviamente. Pero ese futuro se veía entorpecido por pequeñas grietas en el camino que no dejaban avanzar a un paso normal.

Ya faltaba muy poco para que fueran las 7 de la tarde, la hora acordada por Alice para la _reunión._ Y fue cuando su detallado rostro se afianzó en algo que yo no sabía identificar, pero me hizo recordar lo que llevaba en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones.

El pequeño papel estaba doblado en 4 partes, y estaba escrito con una letra sumamente desordenada y de color azul, había un dibujo que sin mucho análisis era fácil de entender.

Un monte se alzaba frente a personas, trazadas muy simplemente sobre el papel, y árboles muchos árboles. Había algunas siluetas algo más grande que las demás. Seguido de esto, estaban 5 palabras relacionadas con el bosquejo, de lo que seguramente sería el encuentro con los Vulturis.

Viento, Lluvia, sangre, verdades, mentiras.

No entendí nada. Aunque mis temores crecían.

Sentí un fuerte apretón en la mano que tenía desocupada frente al sillón, el contacto suave y tibio con la piel de Jacob, me hizo salir de la ambigüedad del dibujo y centrarme en el, su pelo estaba totalmente descuidado de todo peinado, y su cara aún notaba algo de sueño. Bostezó como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

- Veo que descansaste – afirmé con una débil sonrisa.

- Sí, ha sido una pequeña siesta.- dijo burlón.

-¿Pequeña?, llevas durmiendo una hora Jake.-

- Es hermoso soñar contigo Bella, además así podré hacer guardia por los alrededores hoy, y hablar con la manada, o algo.-

Le esbocé una gran y ancha sonrisa y no pude evitar lanzarme sobre sus labios para poder tocarlos.

* * *

La noche estaba oscura, y frente a nosotros las luces del hogar de los Cullen alumbraban el camino. La hojas secas resonaban nuestras pisadas.

Me sentía nerviosa, el entrar de nuevo a ese lugar me llenaba de recuerdos, quizá bonitos, agradables. Pero no quería ver a Edward, rogaba con todas mis fuerzas que el no estuviera ahí. Y daba gracias por si eso se cumplía.

Jake caminaba en silencio aferrado a mi mano, mientras estábamos a metros de la puerta de entrada. Subimos lentamente los escalones del Porche, pude divisar a _todos_ sentados en el gran living que se dejaba ver por entre las ventanas. Alice junto a Jasper frente al televisor, Emett abrazado a Rosalie y Esme preparando algo con una bandeja de plata, pues el brillo me encandilo por un segundo. Edward no estaba. Mientras regresaba mi vista a la normalidad e intentaba desacelerar el ritmo cardiaco de mi corazón, abracé a Jacob con todas mis fuerzas, pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello, o eso intente y dejé que ese sentimiento abrasador y cálido encendiera una ves más el infinito amor hacía él. Su aliento recorrió templadamente mi oído, algo me decía pero no estaba con los pies en la tierra en ese momento.

Antes de que golpeáramos la puerta, Carlisle ya estaba ahí.

Nos saludo de una forma cordial y muy hogareño, nos aseguró desde un principio, sobretodo a Jacob que no se sintiera incómodo.

Aunque yo lo conocía perfectamente, o casi, y sabía que de todas formas se sentiría así.

No había nada nuevo en el lugar, excepto la posición de los sillones frente a los ventanales, y la mesa de centro estaba al costado izquierdo de la habitación. Los cuadros, diplomas y libreros seguían en su lugar de siempre.

La pared más vacía solo contenía un gran reloj de madera, muy bien tallado en roble y con números romanos, siempre me había llamado la atención, pues esté no funcionaba.

Alice me abrazó como si no me hubiera visto hace siglos, al igual que Jasper me extendió la bienvenida nuevamente.

Lo que fue algo extraño, fue el saludo con Rosalie, que se limitó a darnos la mano, a mí y a Jacob muy seria y descontenta. Emett imitó su gesto, pero tenía una risita dibujada en la cara.

Esme nos hizo tomar asiento y nos ofreció todo lo que uno pudiera imaginar, desde un simple vaso de agua hasta el trago más exótico que pudiera existir.

No gracias Esme- dije, mientras mi vista se desviaba al auto azul que se estacionaba afuera. _Edward._

No se por qué esperé a que entrara por la puerta frente a mí, pero no sucedió así en toda la noche.

Alice comenzó a hablar lo que yo ya sabía mientras todos estábamos alrededor de ella y escuchaban atentos, incluso _Rose._ Nunca podría entender sus decisión de ser tan distante hacía mí, cuando yo tenía entendido, que lo que deseaba ella frente a mi futuro, era que me alejara del mundo de los vampiros y que hiciera mi vida normal junto a alguien que me amará y me hiciera feliz. Y eso estaba ocurriendo. ¿Entonces qué?

Jacob guardaba una postura recta y sin expresión en su singular rostro. Escuchaba atento a todo lo que pudiera decir mi amiga. Mientras acariciaba mi mano entre la suya.

Lo mejor que podemos hacer es hablar con ellos- razonó Alice, apagando la voz, y esperando a que alguien diera otra propuesta.

Deberíamos abalanzarnos sobre ellos y pelear- sugirió Emett, pero eso no era buena idea, quizás si las cosas se pusieran complicadas resultaría.

No Emett, eso no es lo mejor – interrumpió Carlisle mientras reprobaba la propuesta de su hijo – Todos sabemos que ellos son de armas tomar, acabarán con alguien mientras puedan, ya saben, ellos creen tener el deber de proteger este secreto, y así lo han hecho durante años, - pauso- perdón, milenios. Ahora que Bella sabe todo esto, querrán borrarla, sobretodo Cayo, que no tolera este tipo de situaciones.

¿Crees que se den el tiempo de escucharnos? – preguntó Jasper, el chico de los cabellos castaños tratando de alivianar el peso angustioso que había nuestro alrededor, algo inseguro de la nueva propuesta- pues si ya sabes como son, lo dudo.

Yo intentaré por mis medios, si es posible – apuntó Carlisle, con una seguridad en sus palabras que llenaron un poquito el estanque de esperanza.- Bella también debe poner de su parte.- me miró – Yo se que tu no dirás nada con respecto a nuestra vidas, pero ellos no conocen de ti, Por eso desconfían, por eso harán lo que harán. Debes procurar, cuando ellos estén cerca, tener tu mente limpia, ya sabes…

Asentí como si fuera mi última opción. La tención flotaba en el aire, nadie sabía como ni que hacer.

Me sentía tan culpable, tener que intrometer la _vida_, o la existencia de los que me rodeaban y quería, a mi situación, a mis errores, a mis decisiones, por una parte quería que ellos siguieran su curso normal, que se olvidarán de esto, pero al parecer Esme se dio cuenta de lo que yo pensaba, y frotando mi espalda en gesto alentador, me explicó que aunque yo no estuviera en su familia directamente, siempre sería considerada como otro miembro más de los Cullen, y que no me dejarían sola. Ella, ni nadie.

_**(JACOB)**_

Ya era bastante tarde y Charlie se empezaría a preocupar. Cargué a Bella en brazos completamente dormida y corrí como lo había hecho desde un comienzo, cuando nos dirigíamos donde los Vampiros.

Tuve tiempo para pensar en lo buenos que podían llegar a ser las sanguijuelas, pero me era inevitable referirme a ellos así.

La tal Esme, tenía bastante claro el apoyo incondicional hacía Bella, eso me agradaba en cierta forma. No solo era ella, eran todos.

Y la esa… la _Chica Barbie _rubia y llamativa, Rosalie junto _a Ken_ su novio, también, aunque desde un principio se hallan mostrado indiferentes.

Pensé también en el dictamen final, en el resumen total de todo lo que ellos habían dicho y yo solo escuché, pues no me sentía a gusto para nada, ni siquiera podía respirar bien, por que el olor me era repugnante, como siempre. ¡Caray!, no se como pude aguantar 3 horas ahí.

La resolución sería que Carlisle, al verlos llegar, hablaría con ellos previamente y les explicaría la postura de nosotros, y la de Bella.

Si aquello no resultaba, nos veríamos en la obligación de luchar contra ellos, y de hacer todo lo posible y también lo imposible para proteger a Bella. La manada, junto a 8 vampiros, pues Alice había contactado a Kate e Irina.

Eso era todo, ahora solo quedaba esperar que mientras estas cosas llegarán las visiones de Alice fueran aclarando más del supuesto lugar de encuentro y que los chupasangres dieran señales de que venían a por Bella.

No podíamos huir, pues la seguirían hacía donde se encontrara, y no descansarían hasta tenerla.

Subí las escaleras con Bella entre mis brazos, mientras Charlie cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas, Y me dirigía una mirada de reproche pues nos habíamos retrasado 30 minutos, le expliqué y a la vez inventé que habíamos ido al cine y que la peli se había demorado en empezar, y que esa era la causa de nuestra demora. Hice un esfuerzo para que mi voz no delatara nada extraño.

Después me dejó subir tranquilamente las escaleras. Asegurando que me creía.

La tendí sobre su cama y la tapé con la frazada gruesa que estaba sobre la silla junto a la ventana. Murmuró algo que no logre descifrar.

Me quedé observándola durante largos e interminables minutos, donde la inacción cobró vida.

Aquella persona que tenía frente a mí. Era _Ella, _Con ella quería estar el resto de mi vida, siendo lobo, humano o lo que fuera.

Algo incondicional, un sentimiento de alegría me invadió entero y luego desapareció cuando un tortuoso estruendo de imágenes se alojó en mi cabeza.

La besé en la frente y me paré de la posición en la que estaba frente a la cama.

Cerré la puerta, y bajé a despedirme de Charlie.

Corrí, corrí y corrí por el inmenso bosque y luego por la carretera a la Push. Dejando que el fuego se apoderara de mí emitiendo chispas por todos lados.

El cambio de fase se me había vuelto más fácil que los días anteriores. Debe haber sido por toda la rabia que tenía acumulada producto de las sanguijuelas viajeras. Mis patas disfrutaban nuevamente de la libertad que me otorgaba el ser de esa manera. Pero a la vez desdichaban la idea de que esto sería para siempre, y no solo hasta cuando yo quisiera. Era algo contradictorio.

Mis estómago rugía ferozmente por algo de comida, así que aceleré aún más mi paso. Aunque antes de que pudiera probar algo entre mis dientes, tenía una parada.

Mi destino hasta ese momento era la casa de Seth, de Sue y de…Leah. Estaba decidido abruptamente a pedirle una explicación. No soportaba secretos de ese tipo, ¿cómo lo había hecho para esconder sus pensamientos esos, de la manada?

Pensé en como y se me quitó el hambre en cuanto la vi fuera de su casa. Mirando al oscuro cielo.

10 segundos y ya sentía mi cuerpo humano otra ves, solté mis pantalones amarrados a mis patas, que ahora eran piernas y los abroché sin cuidado alguno. Opte por no ponerme nada encima del pecho pues si tenía que salir corriendo de ahí desesperadamente, como de seguro iba a ser después de hablar con Leah, me sería fácil. Y rápido.

Me acerqué a la casa y sentí su mirada curiosa sobre mí. Le miré indiferente. Ahora que lo pensaba con todas sus letras y bien, me sentía incómodo estar semidesnudo frente a ella.

-Caray ¿Jacob? – se paró del escalón donde estaba sentada – Seth no está salió, con Quil.

-NO vengo hablar con Seth – rugí. Apreté mis dientes con fuerza, tanto que se logro escuchar.

-Pues Sue esta adentro- apuntó, su voz se notaba normal, realmente esta tipa era una buena actriz. Muy buena.- Pero esta durmiendo.

Sí vale, mándale saludos de mi parte – crucé mis brazos-no es ella con quien quiero hablar, es contigo.- Diferencie la expresión de sorpresa y curiosidad al verme ahí, pero lo luego eso se trasformo en algo sumamente raro. ¿Qué hago aquí?, pensé.- Necesito que me expliques algo.- Farfullé

-¿qué pasa chaval?- dijo cortante, como si no le importara. Y enarcó una de sus cejas.-

-Sabes que es, Leah. Ya no hay razón para mentir. – su piel terracota empalideció mas de lo normal, y se mostró confundida.

-No estoy para juegecitos tuyos ¿Eh? – dijo segura de sí, pero agregó.- Quería pensar un poco, ¿vale?, estaba bien sola…se rápido si es que quieres que responda.

-Muy bien seré rápido, si así lo quieres – asentí y me acerqué a ella su ceño se cerró más aún, como si adivinara a que iba todo este enredo – quiero que me expliques eso de que me amas hasta mas no poder – articule cada palabra con un sin fin de reacciones tras ellas, comencé a sentir algo de enojo. – y que pretendes hablando con el chupasangres, ¿Edward?

Estaba atónita, no gestionaba nada, NADA.

Por mi parte me estaba sacando una gran carga psicológica de encima. Aunque estaba de lo más enfadado y molesto, me sentí lleno de alivio por un buen rato. Esperando a que ella reaccionara, parecía fuera de sí.

-Vamos anda Leah, responde.- inquirí

Me miraba fría y duramente. Su expresión me hizo recordar cuando solía encontrarla guapa, incluso hermosa. Pero eso ya era hace mucho. Ahora, nadie pensaba en ella de esa manera. Quizás Sam, pues se sentía culpable, de que Leah se hubiese transformado en lo que era, un tía avinagrada.

¿Había sido culpa de Sam realmente?, pues sí ella articulaba ahora ciertas palabras que no quería escuchar, la historia giraría rotundamente, y lo de ella y Sam, ese cuentecillo de amor, que alguna ves fue perfecto, ahora no era mas que un simple trasto viejo tirado por ahí, una fuerte mentira más para quizás ocultar sentimientos.

¿Es que acaso la culpa era mía?, claro que no, si nunca eh sido ni seré un psíquico ni da por el estilo, como para saber lo que le pesaba a Leah.

Froto su manos sobre su extenso pelo negro y se acercó a mí, mas de lo que yo podría haber imaginado, o de lo que yo _quería_ tenerla cerca.

Estábamos a menos de un metro de distancia, ahora su expresión paso de lo más frío e incomprensible del mundo a un brillo singular, y una sonrisa extraña.

El fuego de mi enojo empezó otra ves desde lo ancho de mi espalda y luche contra el sabor cálido en mi lengua, pues no me respondía nada. La fulminé con la mirada cuando conseguí tranquilizarme un poco. Di un paso hacía atrás en respuesta a que ella se acercaba cada ves a mí con tan solo una zancada

¿Qué pretendía? ¿_Besarme?_ demente.

Vaciló entre las sombras mientras yo notaba que se debatía consigo misma.

Me quedé muy quieto con los puños cerrados a ambos costados…el viento rugía con fervor.

- Vamos Leah, respóndeme si n… – antes de que pudiera darle fin a la frase, sus labios desconcertadamente suaves se dirigieron e intentaban forzar una respuesta sobre los míos.

* * *

**Holaaa a todos, ¿Qué tal les va?**

**em, yo aquí, algo confundida? se que quizás ustedes no esperaban esta reaccion de Leah, o bueno quizás si. La verdad es que no se de donde saco tanta historia para dejarla grabada de esta manera.**

**¿Le ha gustado? ¿cómo esperan que reaccione Jacob? (L)**

**A mí sí, me agrada la forma en que termina este capitulo ( siendo un tanto mas largo que los demas, y llevo horas tratando de escribirlo), pero no se si estar del todo satisfecha con lo que expuse. Lo que me deja contenta es que utilizé palabras que no suelo ocupar... =)**

**En fin, como siempre gracias por los reviews, y gracias por leer :D**

**Espero futuras opiniones...**

**abrazos, **

**Caro !**


	14. Más nubes veo a lo lejos

_**Los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación de Sthepenie Meyer y no me pertenecen para nada…tampoco pretendo algún peso con esto =)… lo que sí es locura mía es todo lo que hacen y como se relacionan… en fin... Que disfruten…**_

**(**_**Bella)**_

Cada vez que intentaba girar mi cabeza y así mirar hacia atrás para ver que me seguía, no lograba ver nada ni _nadie._

Mis piernas se movían con rapidez por entre los gruesos troncos que se habría a mi paso, uno tras uno todos iguales. Del suelo brotaba un olor a leña inigualable y una especie de suelo _mojado_, con charcas de agua donde las gotas que viajaban desde lo alto de los árboles hacían eco como campanas. Las raíces recorrían las profundidades de la tierra y salían a flote y me impedían caminar, mejor dicho correr con toda facilidad como me habría gustado hacerlo.

No sabía como, ni por que estaba ahí. Intentaba encontrar la salida a aquel laberinto.

Aunque aquella instancia me parecía más oscura de lo normal, la luna daba paso por entre los abetos para reflejar tenuemente el ambiente en mi cabeza. Instintivamente corrí en dirección recta para llegar al final del bosque. _O al comienzo_, en realidad eso daba lo mismo, solo quería salir, el miedo me invadió como si nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Sentí pasos débiles en algún lugar y no tuve suficiente valor para investigar quien era. _¿Jacob?_

Pero luego lo pensé 2 veces, y era imposible ¿qué estaría haciendo ahí Jake?

_¿Edward?_

Claro, también era algo estúpido pensar en que el estuviera ahí.

Una tormenta impulsiva de imágenes nublo mi cabeza por segundos, creí haberme transportado al lugar donde alguna vez escuche las palabras _será como si nunca hubiese existido_, aunque una parte de mí me incitara a pensar en él, desistí de la idea y me concentré en lo que había captado mi atención.

¿Existía la posibilidad de que la hora de mi muerte hubiese llegado tan precipitadamente?

Ni siquiera se habían cumplido las predicciones de Alice, ni siquiera había disfrutado del todo con Jacob para morir así, no, era injusto.

¿No es qué había agua, lluvia y montañas? ¿Por qué esto era distinto?

Con mi vista clavada en los ojos fieros de mi depredador me inmovilicé, sí, era obvio, moriría ahí mismo.

El deseo de que alguien quisiera clausurar mi vida como si fuera algo que pudieras cerrar de un minuto a otro, cobró importancia en el momento que mi miedo se volvió más real, cuando vislumbré una especie de furia en los ojos de quien cerraría mi círculo vital.

Aunque huyera lejos me atraparía, y por supuesto no cabía esperar algún tipo de compasión como para despedirme de alguien. Ni siquiera pedir ayuda.

Lejos muy lejos escuché el aullido de un lobo y me estremeció por completo.

Intenté hacer mi último esfuerzo, corriendo al son del viento que me helaba más mi piel, apuré mi paso en salir con vida de ahí.

Nada me podía detener, ni siquiera la tentación de observar si aún esos ojos me vigilaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

Poco a poco la cantidad de árboles iba disminuyendo y algunas luces se veían a proximidad.

Y la sensación de sentirse _observada_, desapareció en cuanto salí del bosque y logré ver con claridad donde estaba.

_La Push._

Mi respiración que había estado subiendo de frecuencia a medida que avanzaba se tranquilizo y la paz de estar en un lugar que ya me era familiar me inundó el alma.

_No moriría, aún_. ¿Quién me seguía entonces?

La calle principal del La reserva estaba desierta. Aunque en las casas se observaban luces prendidas. ¿Qué horas serían?

Llegar a la casa de Jake me tomaría muchísimo tiempo, y a la mía también. Incluso horas.

¿Qué hacía entonces? El frío ya me estaba comiendo por completo y la opción más cercana que tenía era donde Seth y Sue.

Sabía que ninguno de los dos tendría problemas en recibirme de alguna manera, pues hacía mucho tiempo que me habían asegurado ayudarme en caso de cualquier cosa, y esto era cualquier cosa mientras no supiera como y por que me encontraba ahí.

Me adentré en una de las calles que a su ves daban al bosque y intenté recordar cual era la casa de Seth.

_La única blanca con 3 escalones afuera. Tiene solo un piso._

Y ahí estaba igual que siempre, y creí nuevamente que moriría de confusión. Pues mi cerebro no asimilaba lo que veía.

¿Por qué Jake besaba a Leah? ¿Era así realmente?

La pregunta fue constante en mi cabeza. Habría preferido mil veces morir congelada o en manos de los Vulturis que ver eso… que, era indescriptible.

¿Es que acaso Jake estaba bien?, al parecer sí. Se veía normal. A la distancia que yo estaba, claro.

Me sacudió la idea de separarlos y plantarle algún manotazo a Leah, pero sabría que no serviría de nada pues ella no lo sentiría. Y ni siquiera sabía si la acción del beso había surgido de Ella o de mi J… ya todo comenzaba a parecerme borroso, veía entre lágrimas inmóvil por el miedo…Miedo a perderlo todo, incluso mi propia felicidad, la cual estaba frente a mí en aquel momento, habría corrido de nuevo al bosque en busca de mi propia tumba, a de no ser por que Jake se separó fuertemente de ella y la miró con cara de pocos amigos…Y ella sonrió. _¿Qué hay de chistoso en todo esto?_

Refregué mis ojos constantemente para secar las lágrimas, mientras seguía como una espectadora más de la obra que se exhibía entonces.

Pestañee una, dos, tres veces, y cuando por fin pude ver con algo mas de _claridad, _la oscuridad se abrumó una ves mas sobre mí. La diferencia estaba en que el frío y el viento no existían, y en mi habitación de pronto, de forma casi delirante, todo fue normal.

_Todo un sueño, mejor dicho, pesadilla._

_**(JACOB)**_

¿Por qué razón Leah exigía alguna respuesta sobre mí? No logré responder a mí mismo.

Mientras ella me estrechaba contra su cuerpo, mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar del planeta.

No se como ni por que, mis labios reaccionaron de una manera casi instintiva, y digo casi por que me sentí totalmente fuera de serie cuando su boca arremetió contra la mía en una forma deseosa y rayana en la violencia pura.

Leah me abrazaba y yo continuaba con mis puños cerrados, que ya casi reventaban de ira a mis costados.

Deslizó sus manos por mis brazos hasta llegar a mi cuello donde extrañamente se detuvo y prosiguió con su beso desesperado.

Pero yo no quería seguir con eso.

_Bella, ¿acaso me observaba?_ Era casi solo su nombre me hizo volver a poner las patas en la tierra y separar a Leah de mí, como quien separa las hojas de un libro.Y no me fue difícil.

La tomé por los hombros reteniéndola y la miré desconcertado.

-¿Esperas que con esto yo tenga respuestas? – Le dije en gruñidos sordos y cortantes – Pues por que no las tengo.

-Jake, Te amo. – respondió sonriente.- simplemente es eso.

-Tírate por un precipicio, Leah.- solté sus hombros y pensé en irme, pues no quería tenerla cerca, pero necesitaba las respuestas.

-Vale, ¿qué más quieres saber?, esto es lo que yo había querido siempre, tan solo tenerte unos cuantos segundos lo mas cerca de mí…y…pensar que puedo estar contigo, tener alguna posibilidad. – la interrumpí con brusquedad

-¿Pero que es lo que tienes en la cabeza? ¡tu y yo!, no podemos estar juntos, ni siquiera pensarlo…- hice una mueca de disgusto – odio tener que hacer pedazos tu mundo de ilusiones pero suprime esa idea de ti, NO, NO, NO.- Era rotundo.- Es mejor que te pires lejos.

-¿Acaso no sabes lo difícil que me resulta esto? –preguntó, con tono de ofensa.

-¿Qué es lo tan difícil? ¿Tú crees que yo sabía algo de esto? Siempre creí que estabas enamorada de Sam , que el era el centro de tu mundillo ese en el que vives, en donde el sol gira alrededor tuyo. Ahora no me interesa tu problema.- me tomo un minuto respirar para seguir hablándole.- ¿Cómo lo has hecho para que nadie se enteré de esto? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

-¡Por que siempre supe que estabas enamorado de Isabella Swan!.- me miro con la permanente cara que tenía de pocos amigos - Por que en algún momento pensé en olvidarte…y fue cuando estuve con Sam y cuando me di cuenta que darías todo por ella, incluso tu vida, me rendí como nunca lo había hecho, desistí de esa batalla buscando maneras de captar tu atención y aquí estoy ahora… - gritó pero reventó en una tristeza que me estremeció los huesos. – No puedes imaginarte por lo que estoy pasando, ella no me gusta, jamás lo ah hecho ni será, desde que llegó y paso toda la bronca de su matrimonio me has tenido lamentándome por eso. ¿qué demonios debo hacer con eso?

-¿y? .- no sabía que mas decir ¿es que acaso tenía que importarme?

-No quiero estar en tu cabeza… quiero estar contigo nada más…además Isabella ya se irá y… - aclaró pero la última oración rompió los candados de todas las fuerzas y rabia que estaba conteniendo.

-No Leah, ya basta ¡cállate! – pensé en devolverle todo, pero no lo hice. Mordí mi lengua. – no estaré contigo nunca, ¿entiendes eso? – cabreado de cómo estaba, me sentí culpable por la forma que adoptó su rostro.- Lamento decirte esto, pero amo a Bella, y no hay vuelta atrás.

-Seguro, chaval – tocó mi hombro – es mejor que me valla.- bajo la vista.- Adiós.

-Aún falta que me respondas algo Leah ¿qué hacías con Edward? –ella parecía ignorarme. Mientras se echaba a caminar frente a mí.

-Intentaba convencerlo de que recuperara a Isabella - ¿Recuperara?, ¿Acaso era un objeto? – no me respondió nada, pero se veía muy seguro de sí… es un tío comprensivo, me escucho bastante rato. Jake si quieres tanto a Isabella tendrás que seguir luchando por ella. – murmuró débilmente, y entró a su casa.

Esta vez reaccioné, luche contra el fuego que se esparcía de prisa por mi espalda y traté de calmarlo para mantener mi forma humana, yo quería eso, pero mis músculos y huesos querían librarse del sufrimiento humano y ser lobo otra vez, olvidarse de los problemas que te agobian y enfrentarlos a su tiempo.

Las palabras se habían quedado una ves mas con migo, grabadas con un chip en mi cerebro retorciéndome los pensamientos.

Mis manos temblaban pero no se de que ¿qué era?

La agonía de ver con mi Bella se escabullía entre las sombras del bosque con una oscuridad eterna frente a mí, rompió mi cordura y eché a correr hacía él. Golpeé un árbol que al parecer era uno de esos abetos con 100 años de vida, pero no me importó...nada me importaba, necesitaba llegar a casa de Bella y verla ahí, eso era lo único capaz de tranquilizarme del tormento que de pronto me tomo desapercibido.

Lucharía, claro que lo haría aunque tuviera que aliarme a esas _cosas_ que me quemaban la nariz y despertaban mi instinto de romper y destruir.

El sol comenzaba a salir por el este y el cielo comenzaba a tomar esa forma habitual tan única, me escabullí entre pequeños arbustos frente a la casa.

Miré hacía su ventana y allí estaba ella, el sol también salió por un momento dentro de mí pero algunos nubarrones negros se veían cuando recordé que ya quedaban 2 días.

_2 días._

* * *

_Holaaaa a todos!!... _

_¿se dan cuenta cómo todo da muchas vueltas y al final siempre llega a su principio? .. Bueno por lo menos en la historia es así .. Espero que entiendan a lo que me refiero …_

_Ojalá les guste :D __!! No tuve tiempo para revisar las faltas ortograficas así que usteds me dicen si hay algo malo porfis…_

_Gracias gracias gracias gracias, por los rewievs…!! Sigan opinando me encanta que lo hagan… _

_Mas ahora que me siento mal, no sé, confundida, en fin..Cosas de la vida._

_Suerte en la semana… Besos … _

_Caro!_


	15. Existencia

_Los personajes que aparecen en este capitulo son de la Sra Sthepenie Meyer y no me pertenecen para nada, ni tampoco pretendo peso alguno con usarlos… lo que sí es de mi propiedad es todo lo que hacen comen y viven, disfruten de este capítulo. =)_

_**( Bella )**_

Este sería un día tan largo como los otros, largos en el sentido de que tenía cosas pendientes, y corto por que me habría gustado que el día tuviera 30 horas para así poder disfrutar junto a Jacob. La pesadilla de la noche anterior me había dejado confundida y algo somnolienta, pues además de haber despertado algo exaltada, abrí mis ojos muy temprano, mas de lo normal.

Las 6:00 am, y me precipité a abrir la ventana para dejar salir de mi habitación esas pesadillas que circundaban por ahí.

El débil y frío sol que salía por el este, al lado contrario de mi habitación provocaba una pequeña sombra y proyectaba en mis ojos el brillo incesante de gotas que bajaban de los árboles. La calle estaba totalmente mojada, llena de pozas y el olor a madera mojada brotaba por doquier. _Igual que mi pesadilla_.

Me limité a mirar más allá del bosque frente a mi casa por temor a ver algo que no me agradara.

Creía ver a Jacob entre los arbustos al otro lado de la vereda, pero lo encontré algo extraño. _Era muy temprano._

_Pero si era él._

Sonreímos al mismo tiempo y una cálida mirada de parte de el, encendió mi corazón y a la vez me hizo correr escaleras abajo, busqué alguna chaqueta para no congelarme al abrir la puerta.

Busqué la azul, mi favorita y la más abrigada para aquel frío matutino, la que había usado todos los días anteriores y que supuestamente estaba guardada en el ropero.

Pero no estaba. Busqué en la ropa sucia mía, en la de Charlie, Nada.

De seguro la había dejado por ahí tirada, y ya la buscaría con más calma, así que solo atiné a ponerme la gran chaqueta verde llena de bolsillos de Charlie que estaba en el colgador detrás de los separadores de la cocina.

Una ola de frío intenso al abrir la puerta me congeló hasta la punta de los dedos, pero aquella sensación se apagó cuando Jake me tomo entre su brazos y extendió ante mí, ese calor que solo podía proporcionarme él.

_Mi sol Personal, _estaba ahí como siempre había sido, aquel milagro de tenerlo junto a mí se hacía presente con tan solo el roce de sus manos sobre mi cuello descubierto. Y el aliento de paz cubría mis labios con tan solo un beso.

-¿qué haces, por que tan temprano aquí? .- pregunté

Escondió su rostro en mi cabello, y me mantuvo atrapada contra su cuerpo bastantes minutos. Aunque eso no me desagradara, es más me encantaba sentirlo tan cerca de mí. Sentí como la comisura de sus labios se curvaba hacia arriba.

-Solo quería verte- me tomó por la cintura – tienes una cara- sus dientes relucieron brillantes como nunca a escasos centímetros de los míos.

-No dormí del todo bien.- confesé, mi corazón se aceleraba.- tuve digamos, una _pesadilla._ No querrás saberla.- Admití.

-Pues yo también tuve la mía- y sacudió su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, como queriendo olvidarla – pero fue más real, Bells cuentéame la tuya.

Después de haberle resumido mi extraña pesadilla, y como había terminado, Jacob estaba como verde. Estábamos a los pies de la escalera, cuando se sentó en uno de los escalones y froto sus manos contra su cara.

-¿hablas enserio? – murmuró, manteniendo el tono de voz por debajo del soniquete del sonido de la televisión proveniente de la habitación de Charlie.

-Si, no tengo razones para inventar cosas así – le tomé la mano empujándolo para que subiéramos las escaleras, ya que arriba el ambiente estaba mas temperando.- Solo fue una pesadilla.

-Supongo que debería contarte la mía.- dijo al igual que yo, algo abatido y confundido. Me encogí de hombros – Vale, ayer me precipité a exigirle respuesta a Leah. Y así lo hizo.

-Oh, entiendo.- murmuré, tenia una breve idea de que se trataría lo de el.

-Verás, Bella, lo que mas odio es ocultarte cosas – aclaró su garganta y dio un largo y profundo suspiro – pero pasó justamente, lo que yo no quería, y lo que tú soñaste.

La imagen tormentosa de ambos, tan _juntos_, tomo gran parte de mi cerebro y lo sacudió varias veces.

Le mire seria.

-¿se besaron? – me dejé caer a su lado. Se nublo mi vista.

-Me besó-aclaré-, tratando de justificar sus sentimientos, la tía estaba como desesperada.- horrorizada escuche atenta las palabras de Jake, intentando alejar el estado de ánimo que veía venir a lo lejos.

-Supongo que la detuviste. – dije mirando la alfombra bajo mis pies.

Puso las manos sobre mis mejillas y esperó hasta que yo alcé la vista.

-Genial – protesté.

-Vamos Bells, ¿crees que si me hubiera gustado estaría contándote esto? – gemí en respuesta a su pregunta – Sabes que no puedo ocultarte nada, a pesar de eso entiendo la reacción de Leah. Yo también fui contigo… ¿recuerdas?

Asentí, y me di cuenta de que yo no tenía derechos a reclamar. Jake se abstuvo mucho tiempo a verme incluso, por que sabía que yo estaba con _Edward. _No tenía fundamentos para no creerle ahora.

Sugerí cambiar el tema, y le pregunté por mi chaqueta azul que aún no encontraba.

-La última ves que te la ví puesta fue cuando hablamos con Alice.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación Jacob puso cara de pocos amigos y encogió la nariz en señal de que algo no le agradaba.

-¿Estuvo alguien aquí? – inquirió

-¿a que te refieres?

-¿estuvo algún chupasangre anoche cuando yo me fui? ¿Alice o alguien?.

Mi_ no_ fue rotundo. Y de eso estaba segura.

_**(JACOB)**_

El teléfono sonó y La llamada de la Médium vampiro sugería rapidez. Y yo también debía contarle que alguien o _algo_, puaj, había estado merodeando la habitación de Bella. Suerte que tengo un estómago de hierro, como para aguantar el pestilente efluvio a sanguijuela.

Lo que más me sorprendía y me preocupaba era el sueño de ella, que coincidentemente era muy parecido a la realidad. _Demasiado_.

Nunca encontramos la chaqueta por la que supusimos abiertamente a que se la habían llevado.

¿Sería así realmente?

Mientras Bella se echaba una ducha, Charlie en la cocina comentó que iría de pesca con Billy, _valla novedad_ y luego siguió hablando sobre un partido de béisbol que habían trasmitido por la televisión.

Por mi parte no tenía intenciones de saber sobre ese partido, solo pensaba en que querría decirnos la vampiro y como hablar con la manada respecto al…_ataque._

Me estremecí.

* * *

Las palabras de Alice rompieron muchos esquemas en mi cabeza.

Lo mejor es que ahora este con nosotros- repuso en respuesta a lo que había dicho yo con respecto al repugnante olor que había en la habitación- ninguno ha estado ahí, tampoco nos hemos traído chaquetas...

-¿quedarme aquí para que? – preguntó Bella, cuando sus pequeños ojos se dirigieron a los de la vampiro.

-Estarás mas a salvo aquí que en tu casa.-

-¿quieres decir que _ellos _ya están aquí?- interrumpí con brusquedad. – Aún no te entiendo

-Sí, supongo que sí – nos hizo sentarnos en el sillón- verán, solo esta Aro y Cayo, han tomado la decisión de venir solos. Les resulta más fácil poder movilizarse y planean algo que yo nunca esperé, me refiero a que mis visiones cambian, ustedes ya saben…

-Anda al grano Alice, por favor – La voz de Bella estuvo apunto de quebrarse de no ser por que la médium prosiguió con el dialogo.

-Yo pensé que se trataría de algo más grande, pero esto pareciera que es solo rutina, ellos están aquí, Carlisle los ha encontrado fuera de Forks, y le han comentado que vienen por ti – Bella me apretaba sus cortas uñas en mi mano, traté de calmarla – dijeron que te -buscarían, que el tramite sería corto a menos que tú …

_El trámite sería corto_. Genial, y las sanguijuelas pensaban que la vida de Bella era cualquier cosa. Claro, si ellos no tienen vida. ¿ A que va? ¿Quién querría contar sus estúpidos secretos oscuros? Cualquier persona que dijese algo relacionado con vampiros la tomarían por loca.

Me habría gustado salir de ahí bajando a zancadas de 10 por 10 las escaleras del porche y no seguir escuchando semejantes palabrerías, no había nada en contra de los Cullen, es más, les debía mucho mas de lo que yo pudiera pensar. Pero es que no soportaba ni un segundo más el no saber que pasaría con la existencia de la mujer que amaba.

-¿yo qué? – preguntó Bella.

-Aguarda un momento Alice, perdona Bella – le dije mirándola pues ella había hablado primero, rechiné los dientes y pensé un momento – si dijeron…bueno lo que dijiste ¿Por qué no actuaron al tiro en el momento que fueron a buscar la chaqueta? ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¿de que les serviría? – solté un suspiró áspero.

-No lo sé – sonó confundida, por primera ves – ni siquiera sabemos si la chaqueta realmente se la llevaron ellos. ¿Recuerdas donde la dejaste Bella? – le preguntó Alice.

-Sí, la deje en el ropero…

-Si no se la llevaron ellos ¿Qué explica el efluvio? – hice un mohín, por un momento pensé en que le diríamos a Charlie si a Bella le pasaba algo. _Idiota deja de pensar en eso._

-¡Hey Jacob!, no soy una sabelotodo, hay cosas muy extrañas en todo este cuento, el rumbo de la historia esta cambiando radicalmente ¿Puedo seguir con la historia?

Divisé un extraño color burdeo en los ojos de la vampiro y como estos se iluminaban reprochando a mis preguntas. Asentí con un gesto inconforme.

-Verán como les iba diciendo, Carlisle intentó sacar un poco de información, aunque suene malo, y algo cruel, pues sabrán que él junto a Aro son amigos – hizo una pausa conforme Bella se acomodaba en mi hombro, parecía tener sueño y de seguro la pesadilla la había dejado algo mal, pero sus ojos seguían tan expectantes como antes- Aro piensa que nosotros te odiamos – miró a mi chica con el color de sus ojos ya algo normalizados por el enojo anterior- que te tenemos mucho rencor guardado por ya sabes, sobretodo Edward – bajo la voz – Bella, ellos saben todo lo que pasa en nuestras _vidas_, atacarán cuando te hallen desprevenida, el mejor lugar para quedarte ahora es aquí, nunca te buscarían en nuestro hogar. Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, al igual que Edward solo queremos que seas feliz, tomes la decisión que tomes. – Alice sonrió y movió su menudo cuerpo hacía adelante.

-Pero antes de eso dijiste otra cosa Alice ¿a menos que yo que? – pesquisó otra ves, cuando las puertas de un auto sonaron al cerrarse afuera.

-A menos que estés dispuesta a cambiar tú el rumbo de todo esto.

-¿cómo es eso? – enarcó una ceja mientras yo intentaba calmarle el temblor de las manos. Que como pocas veces, sentía que estaban muy frías. Escuche atentamente las palabras que Alice soltaba de la boca, y cada vez esa pequeña llama de enojo crecía y crecía, y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, osea no poder hacer mucho, hasta ahora contra las sanguijuelas era horrible. ¡Caray! ¿Las cosas podrían ponerme mas torpes aún?

-A menos que quieras ser parte de esto, Bella, a menos que quieras convertirte en uno de nosotros, y si quisieras hablar estarías limitada a tu propia_ existencia._

Sonó como si muchos autos hubieran colicionado en mi cerebro, y el estallido y vuelo de los pequeños pedazos de vidrios hubiese clavado en mis ojos...

* * *

_Holaaa :)_

_Lamento decirles que no me ncuentro para nada inspirada ¿se nota mucho?... haganmelo saber :/_

_Me ha dejado un poco preocupada como van las cosas... ustedes ? ¿que habrá pasado con la famosa chaqueta azul?_

_Ahh! y antes que se me olvide ... no quiero que esto se "lea" mal, o se mal interprete... "** - unleash your imagination ( rienda suelta a tu imaginacion)** "no es así ? , bueno...Hay 3 rewievs que me llamaron mucho la atencion por la forma en que se expresan, y aclaro que me encanta que digan lo que piensen sobre lo que escribo... en fin , se supone que uno toma los personajes que quiere, y crea la historia, y "echa a volar la imaginacion". Desde el momento que comenzé con este fic, ( qué al princpio solo sría un capitulo :P ) se me ocurrió la idea de hacer algo diferente relacionado con Jacob (L) Y Bella, puesto que la GRAN GRAN mayoría de fics que hay, Jake termina sin ella, lamentando su vida etc etc... Y Edward feliz y todo ... Lindo sí, pero esta bien seguir tematicas difrentes y crear un poco con estos personajes que se que dan para mucho mas de lo que yo hago._

_Abramos un poco la mente a nuevas experiencias, recordemos que solo es un libro...y si yo siguiera el "hilo" de la historia original, no tendría sentido leer esto. ¿me equivoco? Sí se, y tengo muy claro que en Los libros anteriores a Amanecer ( que es de donde yo tomo la historia) Edward y Bella se aman hasta mas no poder... No se si terminen juntos.. no me gustaría hacer lo mismo que otras personas... para saberlo tendrás que seguir leyendo !!_

_Y eso ... muchas gracias a Malavik, y a Mica y a toda la gente xd es que no me se los demas nombres... que apoyan la idea de JxB...Nada encontra de la gente que no lo hace... :) Pero si no le gusta, puede leer otra cosa hay mas de 70.000 historias de twilight, y la mía solo es un granito de arena en una gran playa de letras ..._

_Mucha suerte a todos, ojalá les haya gustado el cap. Nos leemos pronto !!!_

_**Caro**_

:)


	16. Viaje

_Hola a todos : Los personajes que aparecen en este fic , son propiedad de la Autora Sthepenie Meyer, y no me pertenecen, Para nada!, por último señalo, que la creación de esta historia va sin ningún fin, aparte de que la lean y puedan disfrutar… Amén._

_(BELLA)_

Pensé que todo se venía sobre mí, intente buscar los brazos de Jacob para poder sostenerme, cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, o quizás en mi cabeza. Recuerdo que algo extraño me tomó por la espalda, un suave espacio suavizo mi caída y un cálido y dulce aliento me sacudió por completo.

Por un momento todo me pareció de un color negro absoluto, ¿Era de noche? ¿De día? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Ya estaba muerta?

Las palabras de Alice las escuchaba una y otra ves incansablemente en mi conciencia, como si esta quisiera que tomará la decisión de convertirme en…

¡No! , tomar ese camino no era la solución, debía convencerlos de que no me hicieran daño, de que yo jamás diría nada, que si fuera de esa manera ya lo habría hecho…Solo quería estar junto a Jake…y ser feliz, o tratar de serlo.

Evaluaba cada una de las posibilidades que tenía a mi alcancé para lograr lo que anhelaba con toda mi alma…

Quizás podría huir…era lo más factible por algún tiempo, pero al final me encontrarían.

Ya nada importaba mucho, este sería mi último día.

Y cuando recobré un poco la conciencia, la habitación estaba totalmente iluminada por la poca luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas, Las manos de Jacob acariciaban mi rostro cuando me regalo una gran sonrisa y su rostro poco a poco fue tiñéndose de miedo.

Aquella mirada oscura y desvalida me indico que no había mucho que hacer, le hice un espacio junto a mí sobre la cama y lo abracé fuertemente, no quería estar sin el. Su calor me arropó durante un tiempo incontable.

-iré a la Push, me preocupa el estado de Sam.- explicó. Mientras enredaba sus manos en mi desordenado pelo.

-Te esperaré.- prometí

-Eso esperó, ¿Vale? Alice cuidará de ti y te explicará algunas medidas que se le han ocurrido, debo reconocer que tiene unas neuronas bien brillantes.-

Reí.

Cerramos la conversación con un extenso beso, que de manera casi natural fue más prolongado y dulce que los anteriores.

Su mano se movían desde la puerta diciendo adiós.

-¿Jake? – dije aún media dormida, esté se dio vueltas antes de irse- Eres muy importante para mí.

-También lo eres, siempre lo serás.

* * *

Alice golpeó suavemente la puerta de _su_ habitación. Se asomó por la puerta y me miró sigilosamente.

-¿Necesitas algo Bella?

Negué con la cabeza. Estaba algo confundida, no sabía que quería y que no.

Me preocupaba estar ahí, todo me hacía recordar el día de mi boda, con _Edward_, y la conversación que tuvo cabida con Alice ahí. Su habitación seguía tal cual como lo era hace un poco más de una semana.

Entró a uno de los grandes roperos y me arrojó un par de Blusas, pantalones y faldas.

-Me gustaría dártelas nuevas, pero ya sabes estas tienen mi olor.- Las separó por prenda y luego sacó una maleta – Bella empaca esto.

-¿Qué quieres qué? – pregunté confundida.

-Qué lo empaques, no pretendes quedarte aquí ¿ o sí? – Me miró y alzó una ceja.

-Creo que no entiendo. – Confesé.

-Verás, te irás lejos de Forks, no conviene que te quedes aquí. – Comenzó a empacar ella misma las cosas en la maleta roja, nueva que estaba sobre la cama, doblo cada una de las prendas cuidadosamente – Esme a comprado unos pasajes a Sudamérica, donde estarás mas segura.

-¿qué? ¡yo no quiero ir a ningún lado! – protesté – Alice, prefiero quedarme aquí ¡debemos convencerlos de que yo no diré nada! - La miré con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si lo sé Bella – Bajó la voz – Pero, de todas formas es mejor, además nosotros también nos arriesgamos y mucho, recuerda que ellos creen que nosotros también estamos contra a ti – bajó a un mas la voz, casi en susurró y sus pequeñas manos encerraron su boca para dirigir el sonido a mis oídos – Le diremos que no estás aquí, que te has mudado lejos. O que estás_ muerta_.

Eso me aterrorizó, ¿Qué estaba muerta? ¿Y que pasaría con el resto de mi vida? Yo no quería estar escondida, prófuga en Sudamérica.

De todas formas me buscarían.

-y si me voy a Sudamérica ¿dónde me iría según tú? .- pensé la solución por un momento.

-A una Isla, se _supone_ que es de Esme y Carlisle – Cerró la maleta y la puso en el suelo, luego me pasó un pantalón negro, demasiado pequeño y una blusa blanca, tenían un olor único en inconfundible de Alice, y recordé que esa era su ropa del día anterior - Ponte esto.

-¿Esme tiene una isla? - me sorprendió.

Asintió, quizás si dejaba todas mis partencias en Forks, podríamos despistar a los Vulturis y si Alice lo decía no podía no creerle.

Pero lo que me preocupaba era estar con Jacob.

_Jacob. Lo_ amaba como a mi propia vida y no quería separarme de él.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a irte? , quiero decir, tienes que irte… será por unos días.- explicó.

-No lo sé, yo… quiero estar con Jacob, Alice, no eh tenido tiempo de compartir con él tranquilamente.-

-Lo sé Bella, pero piensa que esto será para mejor, el avión sale en dos horas. – Su rostro se veía tranquilo y un sonrisita se dibujó en ella.- Pero hay un problema.

-¿Cuál?

-Esme, Carlisle y yo debemos quedarnos aquí, por ya sabes, ocultar las posibles pistas para los vulturis. Nosotros sabemos como llegar a la Isla.

-¿entonces con quién iré? No puedo llegar sola, menos si es un lugar que no conozco.- dije preocupada

-La otra persona que sabe, y que podría llevarte, y en realidad es la única hasta este momento ,es Edward.

-¿Edward? – sentí como se me adormecían las manos del puro nerviosismo, el color esmeralda inundó por escasos segundos mi mente y me rostro empalideció nuevamente. – No, no puedo ir con Edward.

-Bella tendrás que hacerlo, el solo quiere protegerte te aseguro que no hará ni pasará nada más.- confió.

No quería hacer eso, no quería ir con Edward.

Abriría puertas que estaban cerradas, y yo prefería mantenerlas así. Las llaves ya estaban bastante lejos como para ir a buscarlas.

Miré a Alice y estudié su rostro con intranquilidad, claro esta que ella ya me había subido al avión camino a la Isla.

-Vamos Bella, se que es una decisión apresurada, pero entiende que es por tu bien.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, no sabes cuanto me costo tomar la decisión de estar con Jake.- mofé

-Pero nadie esta diciendo que te quedarás para siempre con Edward.- Rectificó.

-¡entonces por que me mandan con él! ¿es que acaso no puedes ir tú con migo? - pregunté con la voz cortada y gotas llenando mis ojos.

-No, Bella, las cosas están definidas así, lo lamento mucho, pero es que debo quedarme aquí por si el rumbo de las cosas cambian…

-¿Cuándo volveré?

-Cuando sea conveniente.- explico, se precipitó a una de las ventanas y miró hacia fuera- Edward está abajo.

-¿Ahora mismo? – Mi mente reacciono en Jacob, pasará lo que pasará no podía irme sin despedirme de él._ – _Pero si ni siquiera me despedí de Jacob.

-No te preocupes Bella, el estuvo toda la noche contigo, y le expliqué la situación después de tu desmayo tan repentino de anoche – abrió sus brazos y los estrecho contra mí – Quédate tranquila… todo estará bien, todos queremos tu seguridad- sonrió en forma de aliento.

Antes de que pudiera seguir protestando por la forma en que las cosas se estaban dando, estaba sentada ya dentro de un _Volvo_ gris, con el _hombre_ que alguna vez arrebató mis sentimientos.

* * *

_Holaaa a todos !_

_cómo están ?_

_Lamento que este capítulo sea tan aburrido y corto ... pero es que tenía esta idea en mente y quería escribirla antes que se escapara :)_

_pueden tirar tomates, lechugas y todo tipo de verduras por si esté no les gusto... jajaja_

_En fin ... creo que actualizaré muy pronto , ya que los fin de semana tengo mas tiempo ..._

_MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS Y APOYOS :) _

_( aproposito de apoyo.... con respecto a este cap. no se preocuepen tanto si Bella se va con Edward, es solo una pequeña aventura dentro de todo esto ... por cierto seguirá siendo un fic JXB hasta su fin, si es que tiene)_

_Muchos besos... _

_Caro!_


	17. 10 días

H_ola a todos, los personajes de este episodio son imaginación de nuestra IDOLOTRADA Sthepenie Meyer, y no me pertenecen en lo absoluto. La s acciones que ellos realizan sí son inventos míos. =) Disfruten._

**_(Jacob)_**

Extrañamente estaban todos si hablar, cuando golpeé la puerta Seth se dirigió y miro por la cortina justo a lado de la entrada.

Su cara estaba sin expresión alguna.

Emily lloraba descontroladamente y de inmediato supe lo que había ocurrido.

_Sam,_ Vaya tío, el ya no estaba con nosotros.

Miré a los chicos y focalicé luego mis pensamientos en el suelo de madera que estaba bajo mis pies descalzos.

Nunca pensé que la muerte de Sam pudiera llevarse a cabo de una manera tan rápida, que nadie se explica, pues jamás se pudo descifrar cual era el problema de su enfermedad.

Y ahora la manada estaba totalmente sin Alfa, y sabía que suponía eso.

- Maldita sea- bufé.

Me acerqué a mi padre que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y me quedé junto a él sin decir nada.

La muerte, la maldita muerte, me parecía más cercana que otras veces.

Percibí un ligero y callado estremecimiento en el aire.

Traté de darle mi pésame a Emily, pero esta estaba histérica.

…crucé la puerta a toda pastilla y lancé todo mi cuerpo hacía el vacío para saltar y llegar al bosque. Me dejé tomar por el fuego del cambio de fase, que cada vez se volvía más normal, y en el aire fui otro mientras que los pantalones quedaban hechos añicos. Mierda. Ya no me quedaban muchos pantalones, pero eso no importaba ahora. Caí sobre mis patas y sentí el húmedo suelo y como hacía contacto con mis pezuñas. Marché al este a toda carrera.

Sentí la presencia inigualable de Seth cubriéndome las espaldas.

_¿Qué pasa? _Pregunté en mi cabeza.

_Voy contigo, que más._

_¿Dónde vas conmigo Seth? Devuélvete, es mejor que estés con tu Madre, y los demás_

_Jake estás apunto de enfrentarte con esas sanguijuelas._

Interrumpí la carrera y di un par de traspiés antes de volver a tener equilibrio.

_No estoy de guasa, Seth. Hala date el piro ¡vuelve a casa!_

Resopló.

_Quiero ayudarte, ¿Por qué te opones tanto tío? _

La escena que podía ver a través de sus ojos era totalmente alentadora en contraste, a mi me parecía demasiado sombría.

Seguí el paso, no quería mas gente involucrado en este problemon, la vida de Bella estaba en juego aunque ella ya no estuviera en Forks…Me estremecí en la mente que en algún lado tenía dentro de mí y que pensaba como_ ser humano._

_¿Qué Bella ya no está en Forks?_

_No Seth, viajó lejos de aquí para protegerse._

_¿De quién? ¿De los chupasangres esos que no son los Cullen?_

_Sí quieren matarla, por que conoce todo lo supuestamente oculto sobre los Vampiros._

_Entonces nosotros deberíamos hacer algo por saber de nosotros, que idiotez._

_Seth, Vuelve a casa._

_¿Es una orden?_

No le dije nada, y continúe mi carrera para llegar al claro donde estaría la médium. Los dos aumentamos la velocidad.

Alice estaría esperando la llegada de las sanguijuelas viajeras italianas.

Por lo que habíamos hablado, los Vulturis le habían pedido que la llevara hasta el claro y ahí comenzar con el interrogatorio y posteriormente la futura y estúpida _Muerte._ Pero estaba más que claro que Alice inventaría que No había podido encontrar a Bella, y que claro no había razón para matarla.

Carlisle también estaba en las mismas. Pero el debía llegar un rato después de que eso ocurriera.

Yo estaría por entre los árboles por si las cosas salieran mal, ya que no podía hablar con ellos.

Además la mente de Alice y Carlisle estaba más entrenada, y vaya que sí, para afrontar estos líos, y pensar en otras cosas, cuando realmente podrían ser peores.

Nunca terminaría de agradecerle a los Cullen por todo lo que hacían. Sobretodo a Edward.

Seth aún seguía corriendo a mi lado, aunque fuera un poco más rápido que yo, Su pelaje color café era más corto que el mío.

_**(BELLA)**_

-¿Dónde Vamos exactamente?- pregunté cuando llegamos al aeropuerto.

-Vamos a un lugar cerca de Brasil.- me dijo mientras tomaba las maletas y me indicaba el camino.

-¿Brasil?

-Es una parada en el camino. – comentó. Riendo entre dientes.

El viaje se me hizo largo, pero cómodo. Los asientos eran bastante espaciosos y yo estaba junto a la ventana. Edward permanecía inmóvil a mi lado. Miraba al frente con un duro y terso rostro, _parecía_ una estatua. La azafata pasó por lo menos unas 5 veces por nuestro asientos preguntando si necesitábamos algo, ambos respondíamos al unísono que NO, GRACIAS.

Y cuando volvió nuevamente, cerramos los ojos y nos hicimos lo dormidos.

Aunque no era así. Me era imposible conciliar el sueño con él a lado.

-No puedo saber lo que piensas Isabella – Dijo mientras me miraba serio.

Le mire extrañada ¿Por qué querría él entrar en mi mente?

- ¿ a qué va eso Edward?

- Me gustaría saber como te sientes, ya que no me comentas nada.- Reclino el asiento de primera clase y sentí como contorneaba con la mirada el desastre que seguro tenía en mi pelo, después de la supuesta siesta para la azafata.

- Estoy bien – aseguré, aunque la verdad no era del todo cierto.- Esto, me es algo extraño.

Soltó una risita baja mientras abrochábamos los cinturones pues el avión se preparaba a aterrizar, observé a través de la ventana la gran ciudad de Río y como cada pequeño punto de luz parecía dar más vida al lugar, a pesar de los mil metro de altura que nos separaban, el tenue resplandor de la luna reflejado en el agua me indicaba el lugar del océano Atlántico.

Esto de estar en aviones no me agradaba, mis oídos se taparon conforme íbamos descendiendo, y el fuerte choque de las ruedas contra el suelo de la pista de aviación fue tan fuerte que creí que vomitaría ahí mismo.

Busque el mango del asiento para poder afirmarme mientras el avión se movía, pero lo único que logré encontrar fue la fría y rígida mano de Edward.

El seguía como una _estatua. _Y muy literalmente.

Cargamos las maletas hasta un auto que parecía un taxi, Edward dirigió unas palabras en otro idioma, de seguro Portugués y nos dirigimos en dirección hacia el océano, hasta ese momento todo iba bien.

El lugar era bastante cálido como para tener frío, pero estaba nerviosa y eso me hacía tener escalofríos o algo parecido, me esperaba una semana con alguien importante, y aunque de todas formas amara incondicionalmente a Jake, Edward era algo así como un amor de sueños, algo a lo cual podrías afirmarte eternamente, pero no era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, y tener una vida _normal._

Nos bajamos en un pequeño muelle donde habían unos 5 botes aparcados a la orilla, todos eran muy pequeños y de colores llamativos.

-Bella, iremos en ese – señalo indicando con el dedo índice mientras caminábamos hacía el mar, había un hombre de piel oscura con un sombrero blanquísimo esperando a que seguramente nosotros llegáramos, pues nos ayudo con las 2 maletas que llevábamos y nos paso una pequeña llave, la cual hacía funcionar el pequeño pero rápido motor del bote.

Sentía a Edward tan distante, a pesar de que ya me había dicho Bella, después de unas cuatro veces que me había dirigido la palabra.

Pero estaba en todo su derecho, y yo aún no entendía como es que me ayudaba, a pesar de todo el daño que le pudiera estar causando tan solo con estar cerca de él.

Me era inevitable encontrarlo hermoso bajo la luz de la luna, y como manejaba con tanta eficacia el botecito en el cual íbamos.

Suspiré profundamente, Edward era perfectamente perfecto, y yo me sentía incapaz de borrarlo de mí vida.

Pero no desplazaba en nada a Jacob_. Jacob_, sonreí. Todo esto era por él.

Una gran casa blanca con enormes ventanas, y de una tecnología al parecer increíble se alzó frente a nosotros. Las palmeras parecían moverse y bailar al sonido de las olas y la suave brisa que nacía del lugar.

Sentí una paz que era difícil de encontrar. El miedo escénico me abrumo con fuerza.

Edward me ofreció la mano que le quedaba libre pues en la otra llevaba las maletas, para poder descender a tierra firme.

Mi pantalón se atoró con un clavo que estaba sobresaliente y torpemente tropecé cayendo sobre la blanca y fina arena, pero a la vez sobre Edward, intenté pararme pero esté dio la vuelta y quedó suspendido sobre mí cuerpo.

Apenas percibí sus grandes esmeralda cuando por desgracia Mi corazón se aceleró a un ritmo que no pude controlar y supe que me esperaba una semana difícil, pero no imposible.

Sus labios estaban muy cerca de los míos, en un intento de ser fiel a Jacob, corrí mi cara lentamente y él también lo hizo.

-Aquí esta el baño – y abrió la primera puerta a mano izquierda al entrar a la gran _gran_ casa – Hay toallas aquí por si quieres darte una ducha – Me indicó donde estaban, asentí y los seguí hasta otra habitación – Esta será tu habitación.

Era realmente hermosa, los colores azules combinaban perfecto con las diferentes tonalidades del cobertor y cojines sobre la cama.

Una lámpara de cristal muy fina colgaba desde el techo y alumbraba todo lo que necesitaba. La madera utilizada en los muebles daba el toque singular de una ambientación sencilla pero moderna.

Entré y abrí las ventanas estilo francés frente a mí y sentí la insistente mirada de Edward sobre mí. Me di vuelta para verle.

Estaba apoyado contra el umbral de la puerta. Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire y su voz sonó muy normal.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si…es todo esto muy bonito – titubee un poco al final. Mi respiración comenzaba acelerarse una vez, las taquicardias aún seguían, y el sonido de mi corazón era casi audible. - ¿Por qué este lugar? ¿Por qué no otro?

-Por qué es casi inaccesible, ni siquiera esta en el mapa.- Avanzo hacía mí y me tendió una pequeña cajita.

-¿Pero escapamos de los Vulturis no es así?

-Sí, pero ellos se rehúsan a venir a Sudamérica, por una cuestión de, llamémoslo principios, tienen grandes enemigos aquí, y reconociéndolo objetivamente, les da miedo.- Aún seguía con la cajita en mi dirección – Toma, creo que esto es tuyo.

Tomé la caja con ambas manos e hice una mueca de extrañeza. Era de un color morado oscuro y tenía una cinta de una tonalidad mas clara.

La abrí con mucho cuidado tirando suavemente de la cinta que estaba alrededor. En aquél momento me olvidé completamente de todo lo demás.

Un resplandor extraño centelló desde dentro, era una cadena con un símbolo el cual me era desconocido tallado en una pieza de color plateado.

-Esto debí dártelo hace mucho tiempo.- explico Edward cuando tomó la cadena y la alzó frente a nosotros – era de mi madre, me la dio cuando era pequeño.

-Gracias – las palabras salieron apenas de mi boca, la modulación se me estaba volviendo difícil y no me gustaba eso- es, hermosa, gracias de verdad.

-Yo no usaría la palabra "hermosa" cuando tu estás aquí presente – Me guiño el ojo y está ves si que no entendí nada y esas raras mariposas me invadieron otra vez - No te preocupes, ahora Te dejo Bella, prepararé algo para que comas, debes tener hambre.

Le sonreí.

Me tiré en la cama y contemplé el intenso blanco del techo. Esto debería haber sido nuestra luna de…

_¡No Bella! Deja de pensar en las cosas que nunca pasaron._ Repetía incansable mi conciencia.

_Qué difícil es amar cuando todo es tan perfecto y que difícil buscar el tiempo cuando ni siquiera puedes verlo, _Pensé antes de sumirme en un sueño en el cual tenía la presencia de Jacob enredado en mi cuerpo.

Cálido, suave, perfecto.

* * *

Los días pasaron, Edward me enseñó parte de la Isla, la cual yo pensaba que era lo bastante pequeña para nada, pero no era así.

Me sentía protegida, y muy a gusto con la situación.

Los días soleados eran de esperar y las temperaturas altas también.

Comí muchas ensaladas, huevos, y frutas que nunca en mi vida había visto, aprendí a bucear y también a pescar, habilidades que tenía escondidas.

Las sonrisas iban y venían por parte de Edward, que se mostraba como un amigo que me veía como el amor casi platónico de su vida.

Eso me resultaba bastante incomodo, pero raramente el no podía leerme la mente, como había sido hace 2 semanas atrás, tenía un punto a favor después de todo.

La parte negativa de todo esto, era que yo no sabía nada de Jacob, y necesita hacerlo. Me asentía alejada del mundo exterior. Estar en la isla, era como estar en una burbuja de felicidad, pero también de miedos.

¿Alice y Carlisle estarían bien? ¿Qué habría pasado después del encuentro con los Vulturis? ¿ Y Jake?

Edward al parecer noto la preocupación de mi rostro y me abrazó fuertemente, aquella muestra de afecto me subió un poco el ánimo pero no lo suficiente como para sentirme al cien por cien bien.

Me explicó que si es que todo salía bien y lograban despistar de alguna manera a los Vulturis, Alice vendría a buscarnos y nos avisaría de alguna manera.

Pero ya iban casi 10 días y nada.

* * *

_hOOOLAAA A TODOS :D_

_lES DEJO ESTE EMOCIONANTE (UUUU SI, MUCHO) CAPITULO, JAJAJA ..._

_UFF... EDWARD HACE SUSPIRAR A CUALQUIERA, PERO SI SE DAN CUENTA NO DEJA DE ESTAR PRESENTE JAKE (L)_

_LAS COSAS SE PONDRÁN UN POCO COMPLICADAS..JEJE...PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN NO SE QUEDARÁ CON EDWARD...SOLO LO DIGO PARA QUE HOY PUEDAN DORMIR TRANQUILOS (A)..._

_EN CUANTO A LOS PUNTOS DE VISTA DE JAKE, BUENO SE HABRÁN PERCATADO DE QUE SAM SE FUE DE "ESTE MUNDO" PERO POR AHORA NO TIENE MUCHA RELEVANCIA...QUIZÁS DESPUES SÍ._

_JAKE IRA A.... Y VERÁ ALGO QUE... UFFF!! NO LE AGRADARÁ ...Y DESDE AHÍ COMIENZA A ESCIRBIRSE **ESTA** HISTORIA... Y PODRÁN SABER POR QUE ESTE FIC, SE LLAMA ASÍ... "QUIZÁ UN BONITO RECUERDO", POR QUE HASTA AHORA NO TIENE MUCHO SENTIDO ¿O SÍ?_

_CREO QUE QUEDAN UNOS CUANTOS CAPITULOS MÁS PARA QUE SE ACABE ... SOLO SI USTEDES QUIEREN... JAJAJA :D_

_EN FIN .. ESPERO QUE ESTO LES GUSTE ESTO... NO ES NADA MUY ... IMPACTANTE...PERO LA SEMANA DE ESPERA SE ESTA APLAZANDO MUCHO MAS DE LO QUE SE PODRÍA ESPERAR..._

_VEREMOS QUE PASA CON EDWARD... Y BELLA... Y JACOB (L) ..._

MUCHO BESOS, Y GRACIAS GRACIAS Y DOS MIL GRACIAS POR LEERMEEEE!!!!

CARO :) !


	18. Culpa

_Los personajes que aparecen a continuación son creación y propiedad única de Sthepenie Meyer, y no me pertenecen, lo que sí es mío es esta historia, cabe mencionar que no pretendo nada con escribirla, solo el agrado de que la lean…_

_(JACOB)_

El tic tac del reloj corrompía como pocas veces lo hacía en mi paciencia. El sonido de la gotera que había en la habitación de al lado se estrellaba contra toda percepción del tiempo que podía tener hasta entonces.

Me estiré bruscamente sobre la cama donde estaba la almohada que aún tenía _su _olor. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y me quedé fijamente abstraído en lo que acontecía dentro de mí. Me abrumó la poca claridad de lo que quería.

No pude definir que era lo que esperaba, ni como quería salir de todo al final de cuentas.

La extraña pero perceptible sensación de soledad era nefasta. El vacío era incontenible y solo podía ser llenado por Ella.

Habían pasado 15 días desde la venida de los chupasangres Italianos, y para nuestra suerte todo había salido como lo planeado.

Las cosas esas se habían largado con la sensación de engaño que cualquier palabra o hecho dudoso te deja.

Y qué mas podían esperar, si para ser sincero, Alice y Carlisle, habían actuado de una manera que no imaginé.

Vaya caracho del tío cuando les explicó que Bella no estaba en Forks, ni en América del Norte, pero por lo que sabían estaba lejos.

Aunque me habría gustado un poco más de acción en todo el embrollo. Pero los Vulturis salieron de inmediato de ahí, creyendo saber donde podía estar.

No hicieron revelación alguna de lo que creían o no, pero dejaron claro que no se darían por vencidos, estos tíos realmente estaban mal ¿qué podría hacerles Bella?

Nada.

Supe después por Alice que las sanguijuelas estaban en Escocia, pues habían encontrado una chaqueta azul en un bar de poca clase de la región, y por supuesto creyeron que Bella estaba ahí.

La _chaqueta azu_l por la que tanto me había preguntando estaba allí, y solo había sido puesta por Edward como un punto más de distracción.

Les debía gran parte de mis ganas de vivir a lo Cullen, aunque esto no quitaba las ganas de vomitar cuando estaba cerca de alguno de ellos.

Sobretodo de la Barbie de Rosalie, que ahora parecía querer ser mi amiga, y me hablaba algo sobre un compromiso de Bella y ella, y que su historia era tan triste y que veía en ella todo lo que no había podido ser.

¿y que monos pinto yo en el cuento? Ninguno, vaya, genial.

Si me sentía como muerto, y como no estarlo si Bella no estaba con migo.

Pero ya había pasado bastante tiempo como para volver a Forks.

¿Estaría bien?

Aunque estaba con Edward, los celos me comían de a poco. Y me presionaban a preguntar como estaba, si al menos estaba viva, pero Ni Alice ni nadie sabía nada.

Aún así confiaba mas en Bella, que en mí.

Y charlie también preguntaba por ella, pero del momento que supo que estaba con Esme y Alice dejo de hacerlo.

Alguien golpeteó la puerta muchas veces hasta hacerme levantar de la cama donde estaba echado.

Seguro era alguien de la manada, ya que todos estaban pendientes de sacarme de la casa a tomar aire, según ellos, para hacer revivir. Pero era simplemente por que Billy les había rogado que lo hicieran.

Pero era La médium, Alice.

Abrí la puerta y me agarró del brazo con una fuerza increíble. Le mire con cara de pocos amigos, me jalo hacía afuera.

La lluvia era espesa y más aún el vendaval.

-¿qué pasa estás loca? – Inquirí.- ¡Donde me llevas mira el tiempo que hace!

-Vamos a buscar a Bella.- Dijo, mientras salíamos de la casa y nos subíamos al auto último modelo, y de un color amarillo reflectante, por el cual babeaba a menudo. – Es necesario que vallamos ahora. Cambia la cara.

-¿Ahora? – me sorprendió - ¿has sabido de ellos?

-No, pero las visiones con Edward nunca me fallan.

Fruncí el seño.

-¿qué?– preguntó mientras arreglaba el espejo retrovisor

-Lo de tus visiones, la ves pasada falló con Los Vulturis, dijiste que ellos…

-No fastidies Jacob Black.

-Qué viste…- apunté , como que no quería saberlo en realidad.

-Algo que prefiero no decir ahora, como ya dijiste mis visiones pueden fallar. Aún así sería bueno que fuéramos por mi hermano y Bella…y podáis vivir tranquilos…ya ha pasado la tormenta.

-La tormenta sigue afuera – dije para seguir fastidiándole.

-Es Metafórico.-

-Guay – Gruñí

Nos adentramos por la carretera a una velocidad capaz de matar a cualquiera. El automóvil parecía volar en cada curva que se presentaba.

Quería ver a Bella, y por fin veía algo de luz en todo esto. Pero me dejaba impaciente la visión de Alice.

_(ISABELLA)_

Desperté con un dolor de cabeza espantoso. Apoyé los pies en el suelo y me sujete de la mesita junto a la cama para no caer.

Tenía los ojos hinchados, así los sentía.

Edward como siempre había preparado el desayuno en la cocina, y ahí me esperaba.

-¿Crees que venga Alice? – pregunté como lo hacía todos los días.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás, ya hemos llegado al número de días máximo estimado por nosotros.

Eso en algo mejoro mi estado de ánimo, y mi dolor de cabeza que no sabía a lo que se debía.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele la cabeza, mucho.

-Es obvio pequeña, si anoche lloraste mucho.- me ofreció un vaso de agua y una pequeña pastillita.

-No recuerdo haber llorado – confesé.

-Yo sí, parecías una niña a la cual le habían quitado su muñeca. Hablabas de Jacob, y que solo querías verlo.- Asentí con la vista traspasando los ventanales redondos de la cocina y perdiéndome en el horizonte.- Tranquila

La voz de Edward logró tranquilizarme por unos momentos, pero ese roce de sus gélidas manos contra mi pelo me desconcentraba un poco.

¿Cuánto más aguantaría ahí?, y si no aguantara más, no tenía forma de salir, pues Edward no me dejaría, pues ni el ni yo sabía con exactitud si era factible irse de ahí o no , solo por seguridad.

-¿Qué piensas? – pregunté, ya que llevaba bastantes minutos sentado inmóvil.

-No lo sé, es extraño estar con la mujer que amas, solos, en una isla al medio del Atlántico.

-Este..yo .. – Las palabras me ahogaron.

-No digas nada, no es necesario.- Sonrió y mostró aquellos ojos infinitos reflectados por el sol.- Se que para ti no es lo mismo Bella, quieres a Jacob, y quieres lo mejor para él.

-Si… eso quiero pero… - ¿Pero qué? , era inevitable no querer A edward en las circunstancias que nos rodeaban.¿ Y que pasaría si Alice nunca venía por nosotros? , No Bella, saca esa idea de tu cabeza.

-Sí, no pienses eso, no es correcto – Dijo cerrando la conversación.

El día continúo de forma casi normal, como todos los días anteriores.

Nos pasábamos el día leyendo o viendo una película, pero ya se estaban acabando, al igual que los panoramas y temas de conversación, política, música, personas, lugares… ¿qué más?

Tratábamos de no acercarnos, pues a ambos nos dolía la sensación de algo más entre nosotros.

A mi no me agradaba la idea, y por más que intentará no estar cerca de él, mis acciones y reacciones respondían de otra manera.

Salí a mirar como el sol se iba tras la línea del horizonte, y me preguntaba si Jake estaría bien…El sopló del viento recorrió mi cuerpo.

Sentía la presencia de Edward tras de mí.

-No te aflijas más Bella, todo estará bien.- Me volteé para verle.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo.

-No, no es fácil – la comisura de sus labios se movieron formando una línea recta. Alcé una ceja – No seas así, estas tomando una actitud muy negativa.

-Llevamos 1 semana más aquí de lo presupuestado.- protesté

-¿y? Es por tu bien.- me miro serio.- Queremos que estés bien, y sobretodo yo

El silencio que reinaba en el lugar dio paso al sonido de las olas y como chocaban con las rocas unos cuantos metros lejos de la casa.

-Lo sé, gracias por tu preocupación.

No quería sonar con esa ironía que lo dije. No se que me pasaba me sentía como otra Bella. Mis reacciones iban conforme a lo que me pasaba en el momento, estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, pensando en que solo para mi era difícil toda la situación. Cuando en realidad todos estaban preocupados.

Y Edward también lo demostraba.

Pero no me explicaba por que lo hacía con tantas ganas. Y por qué cuando me vio alejarme de su lado no hizo algo por retenerme ahí.

De nuevo me sentí con ganas de partirme en dos. Cómo aquél día antes de la boda cuando aquél sueño fue capaz de hacerme tomar decisiones importantes, y de dejarme en una isla.

No, esto no era un juego, e intentaba tener las cosas claras.

Dejé mis pies descansar sobre la blanca arena bajo ellos y me apoyé en la baranda blanca de manera justo a mi lado.

Edward se sentó junto a mí.

-Bella – dijo casi en un susurro – no quiero que le des mas vueltas a esto. No es necesario. Creo que puedo entender tu situación y como te sientes. Solo te pido que estés tranquila, no puedo hacer nada más que acompañarte, ahora.

-No puedo estar tranquila.

-Inténtalo. – Tomó mi mano mientras se levantaba – vamos sería bueno que caminarás un rato y observes lo que te rodea.

Y eso hice. Caminé por la orilla de la playa, tan solo con el mar de compañía. La noche estaba oscura, y no había estrellas. A lo lejos veía las luces titilantes de la casa de los Cullen en la isla.

Me senté en una de las grandes rocas, tratando de no perder el equilibrio y caerme.

_Un día más, _y aún no vienen. _Por algo será_, pensé al igual que había dicho Edward_, por precaución._

Me sentía un poco más tranquila, sola, era más fácil pensar.

Pero también era fácil tener miedo en un lugar desconocido de noche. Preferí devolverme a la casa, antes de que no supiera como.

Pero de lo que recuerdo, el agua inundo cada rincón de mi cuerpo llegando hasta mis oídos, la presión del agua sobre mi cuerpo era más fuerte que mis ganas de salir de ahí pero algo indescriptible me saco de esa sensación de ahogo y desesperación que tenía por completo.

Un aire frío recorrió mis pulmones devolviéndome a la vida, los labios gélidos de Edward estaban sobre los míos traspasando de alguna manera la respiración de él hacia mí.

Estaba casi inconciente, casi por que me fue posible sentir la presencia de mi hombre lobo cerca, tan solo unos segundos, pero también lo sentí alejarse lentamente.

Y no entendía por que una vez expulsada el agua de mí, Los labios de Edward seguían moviéndose de una forma imparable sobre los míos.

Y yo le respondía, eso era lo más extraño de todo. Pero lo sentía tan cerca, tan mío.

-Jacob se ha ido – escuché decir, mientras me separaba bruscamente de Edward y lo hacía a un lado.

Alice estaba de pie junto a nosotros. Y nos miraba confundida.

Fue cuando me di cuenta apenas de lo que pasaba, y recobré al fin la conciencia. Estaba totalmente empapada en agua y Edward también.

La arena se adhería a mi ropa de tan solo una pasada. Mi pelo guardaba aún ese olor a sal y dejaba a la vista su deterioro.

Devolví mis pensamientos a las palabras de Alice.

¿Alice estaba ahí? ¿y Jacob se había ido?

Tardé un par de minutos en darme cuenta de lo que pasaba. Mientras intentaba pensar sin debatirme con migo misma, caí en la cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

Ya entendía, la culpabilidad me hirió y afligió mis sentimientos.

Alice y Jacob habían ido a buscarnos, _ya todo_ había pasado.

Pero Jacob vio… el beso.

Me sentía como una estúpida. Una estúpida incapaz de controlar sus caprichos.

Si no me hubiera caído, y casi ahogado nada de esto habría pasado. Edward no me habría tenido que sacar del agua, y menos darme respiración boca a boca.

Pero el beso fue surgió de la nada, o quizás de las ganas de ambos por hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan tonta?

-¡aagh! – bufé, no me sentía con ganas de seguir en vida.

Alice me tapó con una manta.

Quería volver a Forks lo más antes posible y explicarle a Jake todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, esperaba con todas mis fuerzas encontrarlo ahí para decirle. No me importaba nada más.

* * *

_Odio este capitulo .... :)_

_Besos y gracias por los reviews :D_

_Caro_


	19. Vamos, hala lo que queda de mi

_LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN A CONTINUACIÓN SON CREACIÓN DE NUESTRA IDOLATRADA STEPHNIE MEYER Y NO ME PERTENECEN PARA NADA...LO QUE SI ES MÍO ES LA HISTORIA Y POR LO TANTO LO QUE ACONTECE SOBRE ELLA. QUE DISFRUTEN :)_

* * *

**_(JACOB)_**

Ahora estaba solo, me sentía así.

Con tanto odio y pena. Era como estar caminando sobre un lecho de cuchillas afiladas.

Quizás debería haberme quedado ahí para pedir explicaciones, pero la verdad es que lo veía casi inútil.

Bella, solo quería, como un estúpido que fuera feliz.

Corrí tan rápido como pude al botecito en la orilla, y no se como ni en que palabras le dije al hombre que me sacará de ahí y que me llevara de regreso al continente.

El calor me perforaba más y más el cuerpo.

Al llegar por fin a tierra, no Hice nada más que acariciar la llave que me había pasado Alice. Pulsé el botón a distancia para acordarme donde estaba el auto, y lentamente me volteé al escuchar los pitidos.

Me dejé caer sobre el asiento de cuero, y puse la llave en el interruptor mientras peleaba con el volante, el cual chocaba con mis piernas.

El ronroneo del motor me inundo el corazón de deseos de estrellarme contra la pared más cercana y terminar con toda la mierda que me sacudía.

Recorrí las calles de Brasil hecho una bala, sin saber donde ir. El coche respondía de tal modo que daba la impresión de que estuviera conduciendo con la mente.

Llegué a una autopista, que por supuesto me era desconocida y era lo bastante ancha como para ir a algún lugar repleto de gente.

No sé por que, la voz de Leah lleno mi cabeza de cosas extrañas. **"Imprimación"**

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil

Quizás en brasil encontraría alguien de quien imprimarme y olvidarme de Bella para siempre, o al menos el tiempo que fuera necesario para dejarme en paz.

Conduje hacía el sur, pues no tenía humor ni ganas de ir a otro lado, solo lo hice.

Maldita sea. Parecía mi día de suerte, nadie andaba en la vía, ni siquiera uno de esos policías que andan buscando a alguien infringiendo las leyes del transito, y vaya que yo chocaba una, si iba a mas de 200 kilómetros por hora.

A lo lejos leí un cartel que apuntaba hacía el centro de la ciudad.

_Quizás encuentre alguien ahí._

Di vuelta en "u" y salí de la vía. Levanté suavemente el pie del acelerador, pues no pretendía atropellar a nadie, todavía.

Mi plan era absurdo, pero las palabras de Leah estaban cobrando fuerza en mi cabeza.

Por otra parte estaba, Bella y Edward….y puaj.

Claro, podría se fácil….Ya conocía a todas las chicas de Seattle , La Push y de Forks, y ninguna me gustaba, esta era mi oportunidad para ampliar el campo de caza.

¿Pero cómo?

Ante mi se alzaban centros comerciales, donde e seguro encontraría una chava de mi edad, o algo así.

Había un gentío enorme…Estacione el auto en uno de los aparcados disponibles y respiré profundo.

Me di cuenta que el cuerpo no me daba para conocer gente, ni menos para imprimarme…estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bella.

¿sería capaz de imprimarme de alguien que estuviera en un centro comercial?

Vamos, tío , claro que no.

Caminé hacía la calle del frente donde había un pequeño bar y más gente.

Me senté a observar a cada chica que pasaba junto, o cerca de mí. Me obligué desconsideradamente a mirarlas de verdad.

Cual tenía ojos azules, verdes, o cafés, cual llevaba su pelo tomado, rizado o liso… Nada. Mi mente hacía un gran esfuerzo en encontrar a alguien realmente hermosa.

Alguna que otra me miraba, algunas se asustaban otras me miraban feo, y otras se mostraban un poco medias interesadas.

De todas formas, Nada. Ni siquiera cuando me concentré en la mas guapa hasta el momento, la chica que servía los tragos. Y que ya me daba el próximo vaso de gaseosa.

Me contempló con gesto de interés y acaricio mi mano cuando le devolví la mirada.

Me sonrío en respuesta al caracho que seguramente vivía en mí en aquel momento.

Ella siguió con su tarea de atender a los demás clientes y yo seguí observándola, pero al transcurso del tiempo, unos cuantos minutos comencé a percibir los defectos…entendiéndolos como defectos por que no se parecía en nada a lo que me recordaba a Bella.

Y me rendí. Ya estaba cayendo en una estupidez absoluta y _rayana_ en locura pensar que era el momento, lugar y situación para encontrar a alguien.

Sam alguna vez tuvo razón cuando me dijo que a la chica solo la encontraría en la Push, pues ahí estaba la mayor genética para seguir con la especie.

Salí del bar, pague con lo único que tenía y tambalee hasta llegar al auto…

Me apoyé sobre el capo del auto.

…

Lo mejor era desaparecer del mapa, irme lejos, vivir tan solo como un animal.

De esa forma, quién sabe, los sentimientos de un maldito humano como yo desaparecieran y pasarán a la historia.

El camino de cuchillos por el cual caminaba al principio, se hacía más afilado en cuanto me detenía a pensar en cualquier cosa, pues cualquier cosa me recordaba a Bells.

Las chicas seguían pasando, y caray, nada.

* * *

_Hola!_

_uff..tanto tiempo. Pueden odiarme si es que quieren (:_

_Les pido millones y trillones de disculpas por no actualizar hace 3 semanas!! .... podemos hecharle la culpa a las pruebas, examenes, amor, gente y a mi falta de inspiracion este último tiempo._

_La verdad es que estas cosas pasan....espero poder actualizar lueguito...este cap es cortisimo , pero muestra como se sient Jake...¿quién no se ha sentido así alguna ves por causa x?_

_Yo sí ...._

_Nos leemos pronto ... suerte!_

_Graacias por los reviews :D_

_**Caro**_


	20. 7000 días y un final feliz

_Hola a todos… señalo que los personajes que aparecerán en este capítulo, y que aparecieron en otros tantos, no me pertenecen puesto que son de nuestra Idolatrada Sthepenie Meyer, lo que si es mío, es todo lo que realizan … es la última vez que escribo esto … algo de tristeza me invade la mente._

_**(ISABELLA)**_

El local estaba igual que siempre, las paredes rebosaban de ese color caoba tan hogareño. El calefactor hacía que no sintiera frío, y los vidrios poco a poco se empañaban. Llevábamos horas ahí.

Angela contestaba con su móvil entre las manos, un mensaje a Mike , mientras yo solo me limitaba a leer las pequeñas letras de la carta de pedidos.

Luego de unos minutos ella decidió por otro café muy cargado y yo tan sólo un vaso de agua.

La Historia que contaba ya estaba llegando a su fin y a la vez a su comienzo… llegaba nuevamente donde había comenzado, ahí donde estábamos sentadas mi amiga y yo.

Incondicionalmente había estado visitándome en el hospital durante todos los años anteriores, preocupada por mi salud, aunque yo no tuviera nada, Sólo un sentimiento escondido en los más hondo de mi mente.

Extrañamente volví a sentirme con tanta preocupación como antes, antes de que me encerrarán, _Por mi bien_, como decía Charlie.

Y ahora volvía a desenvolver aquel libro de bonitos recuerdos, sacar las telas que lo cubrían para poder leerlo con tranquilidad, sentía la necesidad de contarle todo a alguien. Y que me entendiera.

Los grandes ojos de mi amiga me miraban otra vez, estudiándome el rostro, mis reacciones y todo lo demás. Al parecer ser Psicóloga le resultaba bien.

En cuanto a todo lo que se relacionaba con la historia, me preguntaba que sería de Edward , puesto que no volví a saber nada más de él desde la noche del ahogo, y la llegada a Forks.

De todas formas, era mejor así.

Extrañaba también a Alice, la cuál si sabía donde se encontraba…Los Vulturis sin cuidado le habían dado fin a su existencia.

Me estremecí.

¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Ángela suavemente – estás temblando Bella.

Asentí con la mirada baja.

No es nada.

Tragué un gran sorbo de agua y respiré hondamente. Confusa sentí el agua bajar y llegar hasta mi estómago. Me sentía tan vacía por dentro.

Sentía esa ausencia cavar otra ves, donde ya no había nada. Los años me pasaban la cuenta…

La culpa me sometía a no poder hacer nada… a querer retroceder el tiempo, lo cual era imposible.

Todo por un estúpido mal entendido.

-Es mejor vivir el ahora, suena difícil, pero es la única solución – replicó ante mis movimientos Angela.

- Lo sé, pero él era mi presente. Y debería seguir siéndolo. – titubee. – No es fácil comenzar algo que ya termino… Jake, ya no esta.

No me dijo nada, sé que no se le ocurría nada… era imposible encontrar a un hombre lobo.

Al igual que de Edward no sabía nada de él hace más de 15 años…De seguro tenía otra vida lejos de todo esto... La angustia me sacudió una vez más.

Miré a mí alrededor, ya eran cerca de las doce de la noche y en el local aún quedaba bastante gente como para sentirme acompañada, pero no era así.

No es que despreciara la compañía de Angela o de otras personas que me parecían familiares … es sólo que el vacío solo podría ser llenado por él.

Imposible.

Suspiré.

Bueno, creo que esa es toda la historia. – Hice una mueca y desvié mi vista hacía cualquier punto muerto. – es bastante confusa… y algo paranormal.

Bastante – Angela sacó un billete de su bolso y lo dejo sobre la mesa – siempre creí que eran raros, perdona que te lo diga…No te preocupes … este , tu secreto estará a salvo con migo.

Le sonreí, y ambas nos paramos del asiento; desde que había salido del hospital psiquiátrico albergaba una pequeña esperanza de encontrarlo caminando por la calle , y de que me reconociera… mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo, quizás mis ojos conservaban aún su color, su forma, y su mirada.

La luna era incansablemente hermosa. Brillaba y dejaba sin lugar a las estrellas.

Miré a todos lados pero no lo vi. Quizás me sentí desilusionada como cuando esperas algo…

Aunque sabía que no debía esperar nada…sólo podría desear fuerzas para seguir así… y fuerza para perdonar el no haber hablado a tiempo y explicar todo.

Angela me dio un abrazo afectuoso antes de subir al auto y ofrecer llevarme.

Pero tenía ganas de caminar a casa, tan solo era 10 cuadras.

Le hice unas cuantas señas de mano hasta que perdí el rastro de su auto al doblar en la esquina siguiente.

El pisar de las hojas secas en el suelo y el choque de mis zapatos me hizo recordar que seguía viva.

Viva, pero vacía.

Busqué las llaves de la puerta de entrada en uno de mis bolsillos. Y mientras eso pasaba creí haberme vuelto loca, creía que era tan solo un espejismo más que me proporcionaba mi mente.

_**(JACOB)**_

Me sentía extraño, más que el día que decidí seguir con la asquerosa vida así.

Mi cuerpo me era totalmente nuevo, incluso por un momento había olvidado como mover bien mis pies, y caminar erguido, como un humano. Y no en cuatro patas.

Los árboles seguían en el mismo lugar, el buzón de correo y también los arbustos al otro lado de la calle.

A pesar de ese ambiente físico, igual al de antes… todo me parecía distinto, no sabía si ella estaba ahí o si estaba con el maldito Chupasangres…Nada.

Su presencia marcaba la paz cuando ella estaba.

Me apegué contra la puerta para sentir algún ruido, pero nada. El viento corría, quizá se avecinaba algo de lluvia, pero era imposible, la noche estaba despejada.

Si algo había aprendido viviendo todo este tiempo como un animal fue a comprender la naturaleza en todos sus aspectos.

Podría significar otra cosa…

Me senté bruscamente en los escalones de la entrada, Mi cerebro estaba divido en miles de partes, todas con posturas distintas, y la que mas me marcaba me amenazaba con dejarme ahí, y salir disparada en otra dirección.

Mi lado cuerdo, d humano recién lo estaba recuperando, el instinto de hacer cualquier cosa como licántropo aun guardaba un pequeño espacio ahí.

Agudicé mis sentidos queriendo encontrar algo…una señal…algo de su dulce aroma.

¿Cómo olvidarla?

Habría sido una 'brutalidad hacerlo. Era el recuerdo más imponente que pudiera tener.

Y por esas cosas de la puta vida que había llevado hasta ahora, estaba recordando cada detalle como si alguien me hubiera inyectado una dosis de bonitos recuerdo a la vena.

No se si me sentía bien o mal. No se si me daba asco o me era agradable eso. Sólo lo sentía.

Mi mente proyectaba mil imágenes borrosas, como la ida de los Vulturis, y otras más nítidas como cada beso y caricia suya.

Nunca es tarde…estaba ahí para pedir explicaciones.

El tiempo no era más que un concepto… una simple palabra. Si yo existo el tiempo existe… si no, esta muerto. No puedo verlo , no puedo buscarlo.

Ser un animal resulta divertido hasta cierto punto. Todo tiene un límite cuando te das cuenta de que estas enamorado.

Deseaba sí, que estuviera bien.

Me paralice al sentir su esencia con la venida del viento. _Un milagro_, vamos tío eso no existe.

Me bastó un minuto para saber que era ella, y que se aproximaba con sigilo.

_Creo que sí existen…esto era más que una simple coincidencia_.

Creo que buscaba algo en sus bolsillos, esperaba impaciente su mirada.

Se que ella me vio antes de que pudiera darme cuenta.

Sentí que volví a ser Jacob Black, no el hombre lobo.

El fuego me recorrió desde la punta de mis pies hasta el última célula de mi cabeza que en algún momento creía muerta.

Mi corazón bombeaba sangre como nunca, la sentía correr por las anchas venas que me rodeaban. El aire volvió a llenar mis pulmones y decidí dejarlo ahí por siempre. Vivir así.

Ella sólo sonrió con sus ojos de antes, tan brillantes como nunca.

Se aferró a mi con tanta fuerza que nos hicimos uno. No solía creer en cuentecillos de hadas, suena difícil decir semejantes palabrerías cuando comienzas a vivir uno.

Bella era todo lo que estaba buscando, todo lo que no pude encontrar en alguna chava en Brasil, o en cualquier otro lugar. Todo lo que aconteció en mi pasado, y ahora en mi presente, Todo lo que pudiera esperar para mi futuro.

Nada había cambiado, su olor, su piel, sus manos. Era exactamente igual a como yo lo recordaba. Ninguno dijo siquiera palabras.

Nuestros labios sólo se movían el uno contra el otro, en respuesta a todo el amor que los años no pudieron _opacar._

_** / Fin /**_

_

* * *

_

Hola a todos :) , espero que estén bien.

_Yo tengo una especie de sentimientos encontrados, algo me produce terminar el fic._

_Espero que hayan entendido la idea de esta historia…_

_Cuando comienza la historia es con un sueño …. Y luego la boda, y ustedes ya saben … en algún lugar del universo de palabras, todo lo que cuenta Bella, lo esta escuchando Angela._

_Y todo lo que le pasa a Jacob, esta siendo proyectado en su cabeza como un bonito recuerdo (:_

_Y concluye después de años y años de espera…_

_… Me gusta, La forma en que termina, como se resuelve esto. Puede que me faltasen detalles, claro esta, de todas formas ruego al destino que también les guste a ustedes ¡! Puesto que por eso lo escribí._

_Muchas gracias a quienes siguieron la historia y comentaron cada capitulo. **Muchas muchas muchas gracias de nuevo.**_

_Estaré pensando en quizá otra historia … no sé que les gustaría a ustedes (: acepto todo tipo de sugerencia._

_Me despido , muchos abrazos_

_Y nos leemos pronto, o eso espero._

_Caro !_


End file.
